


Equestria Girls 3: Senior Year

by ChristaWolf, LonghaulHoofer



Series: Equestria Girls [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer
Summary: The 3rd book in this series tells the story of the girls' final year at CHS, with even more magical adventures still to be had.





	1. Back in the Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem is freed from the mental hospital at last, and spends her summer getting used to normal life again. Gem and Adagio share a spa trip, the girls go to the beach, and Gem and Adagio go modeling.

Many weeks had passed since Gem was sentenced to time in a psychiatric hospital. The kindly Doctor Schmidt had taken it upon himself to see that Gem made a full recovery. He spent each day with her, training her to strengthen her mental defenses and to always think of a peaceful solution to a problem. Through it all, he was quick to reassure her that she was not, in his eyes, a criminal, nor was she a bad person.

When she wasn’t in training, Gem kept up with her schoolwork. The teachers sent a weekly packet she was expected to complete by that Friday, to be sent back to school each Saturday when her friends came to visit. Through these, she was able to restore her GPA and bring her grades up to where they’d been before the accident. 

But by far her best days were the ones spent with her friends. Though she wasn’t allowed to leave the facility, Raven and the girls did the best they could to make sure she felt comfortable there, from small gifts to room decorations, and whatever snacks they could get their hands on. Raven and Aria even taught her how to physically defend herself in case of another attack.

In time, Doctor Schmidt decided that Gem had been restored to peak mental condition, and was ready to re-enter society. As Captain Armor came to collect her, he smiled. “Miss Shadow, you’re looking as fresh as a daisy,” he said. 

“I feel like one!” Gem said happily, returning the smile. “I feel ready for anything!”

“That’s the last of that,” Doctor Schmidt said, handing Shining Armor the transfer papers. “You’re free to go, Miss Gemini.”

Gem nodded, and gave him a hug. “Thank you so much for your help,” she said. “How can I ever repay you?”

“By not needing to return, and remembering what I’ve taught you,” Doctor Schmidt replied. “You’re a remarkable young woman, and I have no doubt that what you’ve learned these last two months will stick. I wish you the best of luck.” He hugged her back, then stepped back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have another patient to see to… good afternoon.” He bowed his head to them and went down the hallway.

Shining Armor took Gem’s hand in her own. “Let’s get you home,” he said. “I have a feeling some friends of yours will be wanting to see you. Especially a certain little sister of mine!”

* * *

The ride back to Shadowfall was a long one, which gave Gem and Shining plenty of time to talk. As Gem watched the countryside give way to the concrete and glass jungle she knew and loved, Shining informed her of the town gossip. To her surprise, most of the town had rallied around her before, during, and after the trial. The Lulamoons had already been extremely unpopular, and were chased out of town by an angry mob the day of Gem's arrival at the clinic. Rumor had it they were hiding in Las Pegasus.

Finally, Shining Armor's police car pulled up to the front gates of Shadowfall, which opened automatically, and up the long driveway to the house. He whistled. "Some place you've got," he remarked. "And it's just you?"

Gem nodded. "Me, my assistant Steno, and any combination of the girls." She smiled. "Farewell, Captain Armor. And thank you."

Shining smiled. "Any friend of Twily's is a friend of mine. Stay safe, Gemini." With that, he opened the car door for her. Gem thanked him and walked up the steps to her front door, letting herself inside.

After passing through the entrance hall and entering the sitting room, she frowned. "Why in the world is it so dark in here?" Indeed, all the lights were off and the shades were drawn, making it hard to see anything. 

Suddenly the light clicked on, and eight people (seven girls and one boy) all leapt out from various hiding places, shouting "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, GEM!" All eight had ponied up, or in Steno's case, bugponied-up.

Gem gasped, placing a hand on her chest. Before her was a banner reading "WELCOME BACK GEMINI" in large letters, with a buffet table filled with all her favorite treats. "All of this... all of this is for me?" she asked, awed.

Sonata bounced over and nodded, hugging Gem tight. "You bet it is! It was all my idea, too! I even made fruit punch, with just the right amount of grape juice this time!"

Tears began to well up in Gem's eyes. "I don't know what to say," she said, looking around at her friends. 

"You don't have to say anything," Raven said, walking over and kissing Gem on the cheek. "We all love you, and we're glad to have you back with us."

"I'm glad to be back too," Gem said with a smile. "I missed you all so much!" She hugged them tight, then said, "Well, there's no time like the present! Let's get partying!"

Sonata pulled up Vinyl Scratch and Octavia from nowhere, and they began to play some joyful party music.

"I'm so glad you're home," Raven said with a smile, as the party got into full swing. "CHS just hasn't been the same without you."

"Indeed!" Octavia called, as she took a break from playing the cello. She crossed the room and got herself a glass of punch. "Almost the entire student body has been asking about your welfare. Except for a few individuals, of course."

"By which she means, those tools Trixie called friends," Vinyl added. She rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses. "But no one cares about them. Word on the street is that they've been put into the alternative school."

"And here I thought they'd all think of me as a murderer," Gem said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Of course they don't think that!" Sunset said bracingly. "They've seen enough dark magic to know it when they see it, and believe me, you're fine."

The girls continued partying for a while, and as Gem went to refill her punch glass, Adagio approached her. “How about you and I spend some quality time together this weekend?” she said. “You look like you could do with some relaxing.”

Gem smiled. “I think that sounds like a splendid idea, Adagio.”

Adagio grinned. “Excellent. I’ll pick you up in the morning.”

* * *

Sure enough, the next morning Gem was sitting on the front steps outside Shadowfall, waiting for Adagio to pull up. 

Adagio, having borrowed Sunset's car for the day, pulled up in front of the manor and stepped out of the car.  She walked over to Gem.  “Hey girl,” she said, “thanks for agreeing to spend a day with me. I've got something special planned for us today.”  She opens her purse and hands Gem a flyer.  “New spa in town.  I checked them out, they're totally trans friendly, and not overly expensive.  So, it's gonna be you and me, being pampered as we truly deserve to be.”

Gem beams, giving Adagio a tight hug, “Oh Dagi, thank you! I’m going to need it, I can just tell!” She climbs into the passenger seat of the car, “So… how have you been?”

“I've been doing okay, I guess,” Adagio says, starting the car.  “I still get funny looks at school now and then, but it's nothing I'm not already used to.” The pair drive in contented silence for a while until Adagio pulls up in front of a storefront in a small strip mall.  Adagio turns to Gem and smiles. “Ready for some serious girl time?”

Gem nods happily, “I certainly am!” 

Adagio smiles, and the two both exit the vehicle and walk inside.

“Welcome, ladies,” said the thick-accented lady at the reception counter.  “I am Lotus, and I wish to welcome you to our little spa.  Did you have any particular package in mind for today's visit?”

“I had made a reservation for today, actually,” Adagio said.  “Dazzle, party of two, special accommodations.”

Lotus scanned the sheet in front of her.  “Let's see … ah yes, here it is.  Very well, you are all set.  Please step back behind the curtain, my sister Aloe will show you to the dressing rooms.  Enjoy your visit!”

Adagio smiled.  “Thank you, I'm sure we will.”  She and Gem walked past the desk and toward the curtain in the back.

Gem rubs her hands together gleefully, “Oooh, this’ll be such fun! I’ve never done this before!”

“Welcome,” said Aloe, in an accent as thick as her sister's.  “You are the one I spoke to on the telephone, yes?”

Adagio nodded.  “Yes, Miss Aloe.  I am Adagio and this is Gem.”

Aloe smiled broadly.  “It will be a pleasure to take care of you both today.  The dressing room is right behind you.  Please place your clothing in a locker and put these on,” she says, handing both of them a long, fluffy bathrobe and a plain, dark-colored bathing suit.  “You may enter the hot tub once you have finished with that, and I will prepare the massage room.”

Adagio and Gem stepped into the locker room and began to change.  Adagio put on her suit, adjusting it so as not to be pinchy.  “Seems nice so far,” Adagio said, locking the locker and placing the lanyard with the key around her neck.  She slipped the robe on.  “As soon as you're ready, Gem.”

Gem slips out of her clothes and into the bathing suit, puts on the lanyard, and happily follows Adagio to the hot tub, slipping slowly into it. Immediately she emits a soft moan of pleasure as the water touches her skin, from the tips of her toes to her legs, torso, and chest. “Oooh, this feels lovely…” she says, closing her eyes and smiling gently.

Adagio turned a knob on the control panel next to her.  Jets of water began to bubble the water in the tub.  “Ooh, this is even better.  It feels nice,” she said, closing her eyes and sighing happily.

“It really does,” Gem says with a nod, opening her eyes to look at Adagio, “Does it remind you a little of the sea?”

“A little bit,” Adagio said, “it's not as bubbly as this, and it's a bit colder, but it's close … and much more comfortable.”  She slipped a little lower.  “Ah, there we are … one of the jets is pulsing against my back.  Oh, that's wonderful.”

“Ladies, if you would like to step into the massage room, we can begin as soon as you are ready,” Aloe said, stepping out from another curtained-off room.

“Certainly,” Gem says, climbing out after a few minutes and wrapping herself in the offered robe. “Mmm… and that was just the beginning!” As she and Adagio walk toward the massage room, a thought strikes her. “Dagi, I was wondering something… whatever became of that crush you had on me before?”

“it's still there, somewhat,” Adagio replied, following Gem to the massage room.  “I've kept it suppressed since I've seen you and Raven together, and I see how happy you two are.  I wouldn't want to mess that up.”

Aloe and Lotus are waiting for the two.  “Please, hang your robes on the hooks and lay face-down on the table.  Once you do that, all we ask is that you relax and let us do the work,” Lotus instructs.  After Gem lays down on the table, Lotus sprinkles a few drops of plain oil on Gem's back and begins to work and knead the muscles.  She then picks up a smaller bottle and sprinkles the contents onto Gem's back.  The air is scented with a mixture of wintergreen, lemon, peppermint, and eucalyptus, along with a scent she cannot identify.  “This is a special blend of essential oils,” Lotus explained.  “It is called, 'Raven.'”

Gem can’t help but giggle at that as she smells the scent of the oils, “That’s my fiancé’s name,” she remarks to Lotus, before turning her attention back to Adagio. “You know, in a strange way I’m glad to hear that it’s still around… some things do, in fact, stand the test of time.”

“I admit, I had I pretty bad at one time,” Adagio confessed.  “But, as our relationship progressed, I realized I felt more of a kinship than a romantic bond.  Now, you're like a sister to me.  Minus the flippers and scales, of course.”  She chuckled.  “But it doesn't change the fact that I deeply care about you.”  She paused.  “I bet you've been hearing that a lot lately, haven't you?”

 “All the time,” Gem agrees. “And it’s something I’m only now beginning to understand.” She gives Adagio a smile, “I am glad to be your sister, Dagi. I mean… you didn’t make me an honorary Dazzling for nothing, you know.”

“That's not something I give out lightly.  In fact, you're the only one I've bestowed that honor on, for better or for worse.”  She sighed contentedly as a particularly tense spot was rubbed out.  “Guess that would make Raven my honorary sister-in-law.  Hope we don't have to argue all the time now, I really like her.”

Gem laughs. “Nah, you’ll get along great. You already do!” She sighs a bit herself as Lotus manages to help relieve so many of the tensions she’s built up in the last few months, “This is going to be quite a busy year for us… all of us, that is. I don’t imagine completely breaking up after graduation."

“You know what would be great?  All of us taking a trip together.  Just traveling around, seeing the world, or at least what we can see of it, having a good time.”  Adagio closed her eyes.  “I'm gonna give that some thought and see if it's doable.  It does sound fun though, doesn't it?”

“An excellent idea,” Gem agrees, nodding. “I love it already… all of us in a bus, with Longhaul driving… a real magical mystery tour…”

“Yeah, that does sound nice,” Adagio agreed.  “I hadn't considered a bus tour.  You think Longhaul would do that for us?”

“Okay ladies, you may rest here for a few more minutes before you head for the sauna,” Aloe said cheerfully.  “When you finish there, you may come in for your manicures and facial treatments.”  Lotus and Aloe both leave the room.

“Without a doubt,” Gem says, nodding. At Aloe’s words, she oohs. “Wheee! Manicures and facial treatments!”

* * *

Several minutes later, Adagio and Gem are reclining on benches inside the sauna room.  The air is steamy and very warm.  Both girls have their hair wrapped in towels, and large towels cover their bodies.

“This is lovely.   I can feel my pores opening,” Adagio practically purred.  “I can't remember the last time I had a treatment like this.”

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in… well forever,” Gem agrees, nodding. “It’s like all of my stress and negativity has melted away!”

“Hopefully, this will help you sleep better tonight.  I could also look into some herbal remedies that might help, if you want me to,” Adagio said.  “I have a friend that's into that whole 'back to nature' thing.  She's helped me with some herbal remedies, and they've worked pretty well.”

 “Is her name Treehugger?” Gem wonders. “I think that would be useful… at this point, I’ll take nearly anything. What sorts of things has she done for you?"

“Yeah, that's her,” Adagio replied.  “You've seen her around school, the kind-of-spacey girl with the dreads.  Anyway, she's given me herbal remedies for colds and whatnot, plus some stuff to help me sleep.  I wasn't sleeping all that great after we left Longhaul's place to go live with Sunset, but she hooked me up with some nice herbal teas that really calmed me.  Let me ask her what she might recommend for you when I see her at school Monday.”

The girls finished their sauna and, a short time later, were being treated to manicures and mud masks.  Adagio lay back with two slices of cucumber over her eyes.  “I feel like the queen of everything.  I've missed that,” she said wistfully.

Gem chuckles. “I’d be perfectly happy just raising a family,” she admits. “Noble or not. I could never be a queen. Politics drives me mad.” She grins wryly. “To hear my father talk, you’d think he was living a political drama or something.” She shakes her head, “No, I just want to be a mother… I think I’d be good at it.”

“I think you would be, too, dear girl.”  Adagio smiled as much as the mud mask would allow.  The rest of the session passed in silence, save for the occasional scratchings of emory boards over fingernails.

“Thank you so much for your business,” Lotus said, smiling.  “We do hope you will visit us again very soon.”  

“I plan to, believe me.  This was an excellent day, thank you both so much,” Adagio said to Lotus and Aloe.

 “I agree!” Gem says with a smile, “One of these days, we can bring the whole band here!” Then she gives Adagio another hug, “And I am glad I got to spend today with you, Dagi. We should do this more often!”

Adagio smiled, and waved to Aloe and Lotus as the two exited the spa.  

As Adagio drove back to Gem's house, she asked, “So, do you feel better now that you've allowed yourself to be pampered for a day?”

“So much,” Gem says, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. “I feel like a whole new woman… and I’m going to hold on to that, because the road ahead is a rough one.” She places a soft peck on Dagi’s cheek, “But as long as I have my friends, I can weather the storm with the best of them.”

Adagio blushed a bit.  “That's what friends are for,” she said, “and sisters too.”  The car pulled into the driveway of Shadowfall Manor.  “Okay, here we are.  And I'm gonna say something else you're probably tired of hearing, but I'm saying it anyway.  Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything, even an ear to listen to you talk in the middle of the night after a nightmare.  I'm here to help if you let me.”  She hugged Gem tight.  “I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“See you, sis,” Gem says, hugging tightly back, before heading into the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 The hot summer sun bore down upon the city of Canterlot, making everybody miserable. Gemini and her friends sat in the sitting room of Shadowfall with all the windows open and nursing as many cold drinks as they could get their hands on, but it was all for naught.

"What's the temperature?" asked Sunset Shimmer to the room at large.

Gem clicked on her phone, swiped her finger across the screen, and tapped it a few times. "86," she said. "Heat index of 97." Everyone moaned.

"It's just so hoooooot!" Sonata complained, tugging at the collar of her t-shirt.

"Really? I think it's just perfect," Adagio quipped, her expression deadpan.

Sonata looked at her in surprise. "For realsies? 'Cause I think this is the worst!"

"I think you're the worst, Sonata," grumbled Aria.

Sonata raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, I think-"

"Shut up, will ya?" Raven hissed. "Some of us are trying to keep cool in here!" Raven was currently topless, save for the dark purple bra she wore. She was holding a bucket of ice water in her hands, which she then proceeded to dump on her head. As ice cubes fell into her lap, she smiled. "Much better!"

"Anyone got any ideas on how we could keep cool?" Asked Emerald Wave, who was sitting with a fan by her chair. 

"We could go to the cinema," Gem suggested, raising her hand.

Twilight shook her head, "Inadvisable. The current heat is only going to mean everyone else in town will have had the same idea, and the amount of body heat in an enclosed space will do nothing to solve our problem."

"How about the pool?" Sunset offered.

"Far too crowded," Adagio said, shaking her head. "They wouldn't let us in, anyway, not after Sonata's accident two summers ago."

"Don't remind me," Aria cringed. "Deluxe tacos plus her digestive system equaled a train wreck."

"What if we went to the beach?" Gem said.

"We'll have to go swimsuit shopping though," said Raven. "Gem doesn't have her first bikini yet, and everyone else's have shrunk."

"The mall will at least have air conditioning," agreed Adagio. "Let's do!"

* * *

An hour later, the group had traveled to a store called Elizabeth's Mystery, where they currently stood in the swimsuit section, looking over the possibilities. Gem's chin was being held by one hand as she looked thoughtful.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Raven asked her.

Gem pointed to the green and white striped two-piece before her. "Before I try this on, I need to ensure that it will do an adequate job hiding my..." She paused in mid sentence.

"Lady's sausage?" supplied Emerald with a knowing smirk.

Gem's cheeks flared red, but she nodded. 

Emerald laughed and took her friend's hand, "Come along, fellow t-girl. I know just what you need!" And she led Gem to a separate area of the store, and gestured to a rack of swimsuits similar to what they had been looking at. “These,” she said, “are swimsuits designed for trans folk in mind, which means tucking will be a lot easier to do than with a standard one.” She paused for a moment. “You do tuck, don’t you?”

Gem nodded again. “Ever since I learned how…” She quickly grabbed a blue two-piece with white polka dots and disappeared into a changing room while Emerald waited outside. She came out a few minutes later, necessarily showing a lot more skin than she usually did. “How do I look?”

Emerald wolf-whistled and grinned, “Like a bombshell, babe. Seriously! The magical lady-pills have been very kind to you!”

Gem blushed again, “Then I guess we have a keeper,” she said at last, going back into the changing room. The pair shopped for Emerald’s suit next, she picked out a dark green two-piece that had fish drawings all over it. That done, they trooped off to rejoin the main group.

“So what did you get?” Raven asked Gem. 

Gem beamed, “I’ll show you!” She took out her phone and showed off a few pictures she’d taken in the dressing room, and everyone whistled appreciatively. 

“Smart and sexy,” Raven said, wrapping her fingers around Gem’s own and kissing her nose, “Just like you.”

* * *

The band drove toward the beach next, after a quick stop at Gem’s house to pick up snacks and other necessities, like towels, books, sunscreen, and other such things. After a half hour they parked and found their way into the nearest ladies’ bathroom, where they changed into their outfits. Sunset wore a red one-piece with a white stripe going across her belly, Twilight wore a purple bikini with a white bow and purple sandals, Adagio had a pink bikini and sunglasses with white and purple sandals, Sonata had a purple bikini, and Aria’s one-piece was the same teal as the streaks in her hair. Raven’s bikini was a bright purple and had a picture of a raven in flight with a trail of stars on one breast cup. With the addition of shorts and towels, they were ready.

Surprisingly, the beach was fairly quiet. It was already the middle of the afternoon, and Twilight hypothesized that most of the town was still at the pool. This didn’t bother the group any as they set up camp, with Adagio taking a spot on a towel beneath an umbrella beside Twilight, who was already reading. 

Gem and Raven walked down the beach together, holding hands. “How do you feel?” Raven asked. “I’ve never seen you show this much skin before.”

“It does feel a little peculiar,” Gem agreed, “But pleasant… it helps that I now have the proper body for it.” She ran a hand down her belly and smiled. “Did you know I tried a bikini on once? When I was little?”

Raven’s mouth fell open. “No way. Spill!”

Gem laughed, “Oh yes… I was about 6 years old at the time, and I was going to the beach with Carrie… I had forgotten to bring my swim trunks with me, so I had to borrow one of her spare outfits.”

Raven snickered, “That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard!”

“It gets better! When we got there, one of the other patrons said to us, ‘What adorable young ladies you two are!’ And neither of us bothered to ‘correct’ her!”

“Amazing how right she turned out to be, in the end," said Raven, giggling slightly. 

Gem nodded, “Simply stunning…” She trailed off as she watched some of the others. Aria and Sonata were chasing each other, Adagio was looking very engrossed in her book, Emerald and Twilight were engaged in a passionate make-out session, and Sunset was off in the water, surfing. Gem stopped where she was and looked out at the ocean.

“You look pensive,” said Raven, standing beside her. “Something bugging you?”

Gem shook her head, “Not at all… I’m just amazed. How far we’ve come, the friends we’ve made, the memories we’ve shared and stand to create in the future… it’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Raven agreed. “I like our little group… it’s like a family. Or a wolf pack, as Emerald would say.”

Gem chuckles, “A family… outcasts bonded together by nothing more than love and friendship.” She turned to Raven, staring into her eyes. The sun was starting to slip downwards and the air was beginning to cool. “I’m proud of our family, Raven,” she said softly, kissing her.

Raven kissed her back. "Me too, Gemini."

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since that afternoon at the beach. It was still fairly early into summer vacation, and Gem was beginning to get bored with hanging out in the house all day. She sat on the couch in the sitting room, a glass of lemonade by her side. Steno bustled around doing chores, as always.

“I just can’t think of anything to do,” Gem was saying. “It’s too hot to go out for any length of time, the girls are often busy doing goodness knows what… and you’re probably getting sick of listening to me blather on and on like this.”

Steno simply chuckled and suggested, “What if you went looking for a summer job? Then you could earn some money of your own, get out of the house, keep cool, and be occupied.”

Gem nodded, “That sounds like an excellent idea, Steno! It’s been a long time since I’ve had a job of any sort, outside of volunteer work at the library and the middle school.” Picking up her phone, she dialed Adagio’s number. “Dagi? It’s Gem. Are you busy?”

Adagio, who was sitting on the porch of Sunset’s house with a fan in her hand, shook her head. “Not even remotely, sis. What’s up?”

“I was thinking I needed a summer job, but I don’t know where to start. Can you help?” Gem replied, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger.

“I certainly can,” said Adagio happily. “This might seem a little sudden, but I saw an advertisement today calling for a bunch of models, and I felt like applying. Want to join in?”

Gem sounded hesitant. “Are you sure they’d let me? Given my background?”

Adagio chuckled. “Relax, you. Gender discrimination is illegal, and besides, you’ve been legally female for ages. You have nothing to worry about! In fact, I’d say your body is an asset. I saw you in that swimsuit a couple weeks ago, you’re very curvaceous. Trust me, modeling would be great for you.”

“If you say so,” Gem replied, still unsure. “When can we meet to talk this over?”

“I’ll come by tomorrow morning,” Adagio said, “and we can go to the modeling place together. Dress nicely, and emphasize those curves! They’ll make a good impression!”

“See you tomorrow then,” Gem said, and she hung up.

* * *

Adagio’s car pulled up in front of Gem’s house bright and early the next morning. She honked twice, and Gem came out through the front door, wearing an outfit that was specifically designed to emphasize the curves she’d developed over the last few months.

“Looking good, girl!” Adagio said happily, as Gem slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. She pointed to a couple of cold cups sitting in the cup holders between them, “Liquid refreshment, since we’ll be out all day. There’s coffee for me and tea for you.”

“Thanks!” Gem smiled and took her cup, sipping gently as Adagio put the car in drive and headed out through town, “Where was it you said we were going?”

“Razzmatazz Modeling,” Adagio replied. “Photo Finish’s parents own the place.”

Gem cupped her chin with her hand in thought, “Isn’t she that blue girl who takes pictures of people all the time?”

Adagio nodded, “She and Coco Pommel intern here during the summer months, apparently. It pays pretty well too.”

After several minutes, the car pulled into the parking lot of an ordinary, nondescript office building, upon which was a sign that read “RAZZMATAZZ MODELING” in large letters. A sign on the glass doors read “Now accepting applications for seasonal work. Apply within.”

Adagio led Gem into an equally nondescript looking waiting room, where a purple-skinned young woman in her early 20s was sitting behind a counter, chewing gum and reading a magazine. She had blonde hair and purple glasses with 3 gemstones embedded in the frames, and only looked up from her article when Adagio rang the little bell. “Whaddya want?” she asked.

Adagio smiled. “Excuse me ma’am, but my friend and I are here to apply for a seasonal modeling position.”

The woman sighed. “The auditions are happening down the main hall, fourth door on the left.”

Adagio nodded, “Thank you!” And she led Gem down the hall.

* * *

The audition room was dominated by a plain white backdrop hanging from one wall, with a small assortment of props in front and a wooden stool. On the other side of the room was the director, the camera man, and a fashion critic. Adagio pointed at the fashion critic, an imposing man with swooped grey hair, pale cobalt blue skin and large purple sunglasses. “That’s Photo’s dad, Hoity Toity. He’s the biggest fashion critic in town,” she said. “They say he makes or breaks the careers of any model brave enough to come before him.”

Hearing his name, Hoity pulled down his sunglasses by the handle and stared at the two newcomers. Gem shivered, those blue eyes of his looked like shards of ice. “You two,” he said, pointing a well-manicured finger at them, “Go in the back, if you please… the other models are already dressing.”

Nodding, Adagio took Gem’s hand once more and led her into a back room, where a group of six other girls all stood in various states of dress. Gem recognized a few of them: Octavia Melody, the grey-skinned cellist from the Battle, Coco Pommel, that pale-skinned girl who had helped herself, Raven, and Twilight after Sunset posted an inflammatory video about the three of them online, and Suri Polomare, a pink-skinned girl with curly purple hair who looked as though she was the leader of the group.

Suri grinned like a hungry predator at the two new arrivals. “Well well well, what do we have here,” she said, staring them both down. “Two of Canterlot High’s resident freaks: the boygirl and the singing soul-stealer. What exactly makes you think you’ll fit in here?” she asked.

Octavia frowned as she loosened her pink bowtie and began changing into the outfit provided for her, a black and purple gown. “That’s quite enough, Suri! Miss Gemini is as much of a girl as you or I, and Miss Adagio certainly has no interest in stealing your soul.”

"Oh, I'll just bet she doesn't," Suri said, smirking more. "I think I'm going to prove why you two outcasts don't have a snowball's chance at a successful modelling career." With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off toward the front room, her head held high.

Gem looked positively disgusted at the display. "What a witch... Dagi, I think it's time we proved her wrong, don't you think?"

Adagio's eyes widened, this was a whole new side of her friend and beloved soul sister. She smiled though, the expression not dissimilar to what she'd worn when she was still thirsting for power. "I certainly do, little sis. Let's do this!"

* * *

Over the next few hours, Gem and Adagio worked together to prepare scintillating new outfits, with Coco's advice and assistance. Octavia encouraged them as they worked, playing her half of a new duet she was writing with Vinyl Scratch. Meanwhile, the other girls in the group were each called up in turns to show the camera that they had, in Photo Finish's words, "da magics."

Finally, it was their turn. Adagio went first, dressed in a black ensemble with gold spikes near her shoulders. While she danced, twirled, and laid around for the cameras, Suri stayed behind to bother Gem some more.

"Just look at those hands of yours," she said, eyeing Gem's hands with disdain. "All big and blocky and masculine. My hands are petite, svelte, and feminine. No matter how many pills you'll take, you'll never have hands like mine."

"If I had hands like yours, Suri Polomare, I'd cut them off and have my cousin make me some artificial ones," Gem said sarcastically, flexing her fingers. "Surely you, of all people, should know that how one's body looks doesn't determine how masculine or feminine they can be. I'm quite happy with my body just the way it is, hands and all."

"Is that so?" Suri didn't let up, it seemed like she was only egging Gem on at this point. "And how about your nether-regions? You're the only "girl" in this room with parts like those."

"How dare you!" Octavia exclaimed, gasping in surprise and playing a bum note at the same time. "Has Gemini enquired as to the state of your genitalia? No, she has not! You should extend the same courtesy to her!"

"Only because what I have is what true ladies have," Suri said coolly. "And she'll never be one of us."

"I am TWICE the lady you will ever be!" Gem shouted, and she flung her arms wide. A shockwave of magic sent Suri flying into the wall, where she landed in a heap. Gem stood over her, breathing heavily. "I've spent far too long fighting against the likes of you," she hissed. "And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being called a boy in a dress. I'm tired of being considered less because I wasn't fortunate enough to be born with a body like yours. But most of all, Suri Polomare, I am tired of spineless little cowards like you, thinking you stand above us all, when in fact, you're no better than an earthworm!"

The room went quiet. Then there came the sound of approaching footsteps, and Adagio appeared in the doorway, surveying the scene. "Gem," she asked, keeping her voice calm, "what did she say to you?"

When Adagio found out exactly what Suri had said, she fixed the pink girl with a very cold stare, one born of two millennia of life. The hairs on Suri's neck stood on end.

"Don't you dare say such things about my sister ever again," Adagio growled, her fingers curling into fists, "Or I really will eat your soul for lunch."

Suri didn't say anything, she just got up, dusted herself off, and vanished into the bathroom, trembling like a leaf in a windstorm.

* * *

Finally, Gem's name was called. Dressed in a red top with a black skirt and lace-up boots with dark pantyhose, she stepped out in front of the backdrop, walking with as much confidence as she could muster. 

The director looked at her appraisingly, "Excellent skin tone, and those curves... If we choose her, she could be a cover girl in no time."

Hoity Toity frowned. "I don't like that top... Swap it out for something a little more green, it'll bring out her eyes." 

"I can do it," Gem volunteered, pointing a finger at the shirt. It faded from red to green instantaneously.

Hoity Toity pulled his glasses down again, looking surprised. "Good heavens," he said, "how in the world did you do that, dear lady?"

"Magic," Gem said simply. "I've been able to use it for a while now, it's a bit of a long story."

Hoity Toity nodded, "Now that I think about it, I think I've seen you somewhere before... You, and the girl who was up here before you, with the curls... Where could I have..." Then he snapped his own fingers, "Yes, that's it! You're the two pony girls!" Then he beamed, as if struck by sudden inspiration. "Give me those ears of yours, we can use them!"

"I'll try," Gem said, closing her eyes briefly. She then rose into the air, spinning around in a circle as her hair lengthened and pony ears poked through the top of her head. The cameraman snapped pictures like mad, capturing every moment of the transformation.

As Gem opened her eyes, Hoity was looking at the screen of the camera. "Yes! This will work wonderfully!"

From there, Gem spent the next hour posing in front of the camera, holding some of the props and happily embracing her equine side. 

At the end of that hour, the eight possible models were standing in the back room once more, being addressed by Hoity Toity.

"As you know, we can only choose two models to work with us this summer," he said, surveying them all from behind his sunglasses. "All of you have potential, and there is nothing stopping you from trying again next year. However, after much deliberation between myself and my colleagues, I can announce that our two summer models for this year are..." He withdrew a slip of paper, "Miss Adagio Dazzle and Miss Gemini Shadow."

Everyone applauded, except for Suri, who grumbled something that no one could discern.

* * *

The rest of that summer was quite an exciting one for the two. Word that both girls, Gem in particular, had gotten into modeling spread like wildfire throughout the town, culminating in both of them making the covers of Teen Trends magazine and the swimsuit issue of Athletics Illustrated respectively.

When school reconvened in late August, Gem blushed at finding herself, sporting a dark blue bikini top and lounging on the hood of a car, pasted to the lockers of several students on either end of the gender spectrum. At lunch that day, the eight friends sat together in the cafeteria, discussing things. 

“Think you’ll keep it up, Gem?” Emerald asked as she bit into an apple. 

Gem shook her head, “My contract expired last week, and… well, while the money was good, it’s hardly something I needed to do.”

“But you had fun doing it,” Adagio pointed out. “Remember how we spent hours pouring over outfits?”

Gem nodded, “I had fun because I was spending time with you,” she said, placing a hand on Adagio’s own. “You’re more important to me than any modeling career.”

There was a collective awww around the group as Adagio blushed and kissed Gem’s cheek. “My sweet little sis,” she said, smiling. “I love you, dear girl.”

“And I love you, Dagi,” Gem said, giving her a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the summer following Gem’s release from psychiatric care, and before their senior year at CHS. I wanted to present a series of snapshots about Gem getting back into the swing of things, and this is what resulted.


	2. All That Glimmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chancellor Neighsay and Starlight Glimmer depose the Sisters and institute strict, discriminatory guidelines at CHS, leading the girls to fight back.

Somewhere in the deserts of Utah was a small, nameless village. The people who lived there led a simple life, free of modern technology and any outside influences. The men worked to benefit the village as a whole, while the women stayed home and looked after the children, ensuring that they were raised and educated in the ways of the village. Its founding principal: Equality for all. No one in the town was better than anyone else, traditional gender roles were strictly enforced, and money was kept to a bare minimum. It was, in short, a perfect society.

But for Starlight Glimmer, it wasn't enough. Unbeknownst to the people who populated her village, she was well aware of the outside world, and knew that it would have to be equalized in time, as she had done with her village. So, one day, she packed a small suitcase and left the town, taking a large wooden stick with her. The stick was a magical artifact, and its spells had allowed her to make the village what it was today. With any luck, it would serve her well at her destination: Canterlot High School.

* * *

The hallways of the Canterlot School District’s central office were dark, save for two people an office: one was a tall man with bone white skin, blue eyes, and dark hair that fell around his face like a curtain, complete with a matching goatee. His name was Chancellor Neighsay, and he had been the superintendent of CSD ever since Celestia and Luna first joined CHS. The other was Starlight Glimmer, deputy superintendent. “Working late again, sir?” Starlight asked. “What are you going to do tonight?”

“The same thing I do every night, Ms. Glimmer,” Neighsay answered. “Try to shut down that school!” He pointed at CHS in the far distance.

“Why?” Starlight wondered.

“Isn’t it obvious?” said Neighsay. “When they were first appointed to their positions, I made sure to explain that I expected them to do things by… the… book!” He banged the table with his fist. “And ever since that Sunset Shimmer girl arrived, they have been doing anything but! They allowed a raging she-demon to attend the school, accepted random people off the street as students without proper paperwork, allowed the creation of clubs promoting sexual deviancy, put their students and those of Crystal Prep in life -threatening danger, took them to a deathtrap of a campground, and most recently? One of their own students, Gemini Shadow, murdered a classmate in cold blood.”

He turned away from the window. “Ordinarily, that would be more than enough justification to have the school closed, however… I believe that your techniques, which you used to great effect in that little town of yours, could be helpful here. Tomorrow, I will be firing Celestia and Luna from their positions, and replacing them with you. Your goal to be bring that school into line. And if, for some reason, you cannot… then I will have it shut down. Any questions?”

“Only one,” said Starlight. “What do you intend to do about… the ‘magic?’” She made air-quotes with her fingers.

Neighsay stroked his goatee in thought. “That is a good question, Ms. Glimmer. Had I not seen evidence of it myself, I might have dismissed it as childish delusions. However, as every student should be prepared to defend our way of life, I would ask you to use magic in any way you see fit, and perhaps teach your students to use it, if possible. Does that answer your question?”

Starlight nodded. “It does, sir. I shall report to CHS in the morning.”

“See that you do,” Neighsay said, and left the office.

* * *

The next day was the first day of the Rubies’ senior year. It started out normally, of course, with Longhaul picking up Gem, Raven, Sunset and the Dazzlings, and Twilight and Emerald coming in on a separate bus, but things quickly changed as they entered the school itself. Starlight stood there, dressed in a purple jacket and black skirt with a white armband decorated with an equals sign. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. The students filed off the buses, unusually quiet. Starlight gave them a smile.

“Welcome!” she announced, holding her arms up in the air. “Due to circumstances beyond the District’s control, I have been appointed as Canterlot High School’s new principal. My name is Starlight Glimmer. Please go inside and put away your things, then assemble in the gymnasium.”

Inside was even more worrying. The Wondercolt banners had been taken down, replaced with white ones with the same equals sign on it. Every few feet were motivational posters with slogans like, “Choose equality as your special talent. Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friends,” all with Starlight Glimmer’s smiling face.

“I can’t put my finger on it,” commented Gemini to Raven as they walked together toward the former’s locker. “But I don’t like the look of our new principal. Do you?”

Raven shook her head. “Not at all, Gem. I’m getting all kinds of bad vibes from her.”

Sunset came running up from behind them. “Girls, it’s even worse than I thought!” she panted. “She’s having police tape put up around the portal, and isn’t allowing anyone to go anywhere near it unless she’s with them! How can she know about it?!”

“Sunset, with everything that’s happened here in the last few years, I’d be very surprised if she didn’t know about the portal,” Gem answered. “Let’s get to that meeting. Maybe she can tell us more about what she has in mind.”

* * *

Rows of chairs lined the floor of the gymnasium, having been set up prior to the start of the school day. The students slowly filed in, taking seats next to friends, each wondering aloud what in the dickens was going on. Faculty and staff stood against the walls, including a very tired and cranky bus driver, who was press-ganged into setting up chairs in the wee hours of the morning. He stifled a yawn, and shrugged his shoulders when one of the teachers asked him if he had any idea what was going on.

Behind the podium was a white banner with an equals sign on it. Starlight Glimmer watched as the students made their way inside, and smiled. ”Students of Canterlot High," she began, "today marks a new era in this school: An era of equality for all students, and a way to forget the past problems the former administration could not, or would not, deal with. You will each receive a new student handbook. Please sign the front page and be sure to place those in the box by the principal's office before the end of the school day."She banged a wooden staff on the gym floor. It glowed a bright teal color, and small books began floating over to each student.

Gem flips through her book, expecting the usual list of rules and regulations. Her gaze stops at a new section about school uniforms. At first, the section seemed fairly benign: "All students at Canterlot High School shall wear the appropriate school uniform during all regular school hours, during assemblies and other school-sanctioned functions occurring after school hours, and on all school-sponsored field trips." A picture showed a typical male and female student. The male wore a light lavender long -sleeved dress shirt with black tie, and light grey dress slacks. A round white patch with an equals sign was attached over the left breast pocket of the shirt. The female wore a light lavender long -sleeved blouse with light grey knee-length skirt. The patch was attached on the left side of the blouse.

Gem's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she read the next paragraph. "All students shall wear gender -appropriate clothing as noted by their legal gender. Failure to comply with this rule shall be punished accordingly, up to and including expulsion from Canterlot High for willful and repeat offenses." At the last paragraph, Gem puts a hand on her heart and gasps, as if she has just been stabbed. Immediately tears begin to fill her eyes, and she hurriedly taps Sunset on the shoulder. "Look at this.." she whispers, pointing. "I can't sign this book, I won't!" She slams the book closed and drops it to the floor. "It's cruel, it's inhumane, it's discriminatory, it's deplorable..."

"It's a buncha bull cookies," Sunset agrees. "Look, you still have your modified birth certificate, let's just take it in and talk with this Principal Starlight. I'm sure we can get this worked out," she said, putting an arm around Gem reassuringly.

Adagio taps Sunset on the shoulder. "Um, you two might not want to do that," she says, pointing to another paragraph in the handbook: "Public displays of affection on school grounds are not acceptable, and will result in action ranging from detention after school to suspension up to fifteen days for each offense."

“Good grief..." Gem sighs, facepalming at Adagio's words. "It's like we've entered a dictatorship.” As the bell rings to dismiss the students toward their next classes, Gemini picks up her handbook and walks out of the gymnasium, throwing it into the nearest trash can as soon as possible.

General rumblings of dissent were heard throughout the day from the other students, mostly about the increasingly draconian rules being set forth in the new handbooks. All school clubs were shut down, including Gem’s Rainbow Alliance, and all of the sports clubs. Assigned seats were instituted at lunch, in alphabetical order by last name. By pure luck, this meant Raven, Gem, Sunset, and Twilight still sat together, but the other four members of their group were scattered around the room.

Joining the four was Vinyl Scratch, who looked decidedly annoyed about something. When asked, she replied, “That Glimmer woman confiscated my MP3 player, and my headphones, and my earbuds. Then she gave me after school detention!”

“And tomorrow, we’re all supposed to report to the gym for a new class,” said Sunset grimly. “Equality 101.”

“What on earth is that?” Raven asked, looking confused.

Gem shrugged. “I haven’t the faintest idea… but I don’t like it.” The five spent their lunch hour in silence from then on.

* * *

“I was just as shocked as you were when I found Celestia and Luna were gone,” Longhaul said to Gem on the bus ride home. “I tried calling them earlier, but they weren’t answering. And, because I got busted by that Glimmer lady, I have to report back once I finish this route for ‘special faculty training,’ whatever the heck that is.”

“But, where did she come from?” Sunset asked, sitting with Gem. “And who sent her to this school, and not one of the worse ones in the district?”

Longhaul shrugged. “I don’t know, but rumblings I’ve heard say this came from Neighsay himself. Which alone gives me a bad feeling, especially about this ‘training’ I, and the rest of the faculty need to go through.”

“You’re not the only one with the bad feeling,” Gem said glumly.

* * *

Poring through the student transcripts, Starlight pulled one about one particular student. She sat down at her desk and began to read. “Well, well, well … I think tomorrow is going to be very interesting.” She chuckled to herself.

Hearing the school bus returning to the parking area, she closed the file and picked up her magical stick. “Enough of that for now…it’s time to get the faculty in line with the concept of equality.” She smiled a small smile as the stick began to glow with a brilliant, eerie blue light.

* * *

The next morning, the clouds are low and dark, giving the day an oppressive atmosphere. Gem wore her new uniform, which she’d received at the end of the school day yesterday. She strides out of the manor house and hurries down the steps to the long driveway, where Longhaul’s bus would pick her up. She shivers, looking around with an anxious expression on her face.

Across town, Emerald is putting on her own uniform, grumbling. “I already hate that Glimmer woman!” she says to Twilight through the wall between their rooms. “This stupid uniform policy makes me feel like I’m back at Crystal Prep!”

“Just put up with it until we can find out what’s going on,” Twilight called back. She got into her own uniform and sighed, fixing her hair in accordance with the new grooming guidelines.

In yet another part of town, Raven stomped down the stairs of the apartment she shared with her brother, Corvus. He was in the kitchen when she stomped in and sat down heavily in front of her bowl of cereal.

“So, what’s this? ‘Youth for Neighsay’ is issuing uniforms now?” Corvus asked.

“Oh, shut up,” Raven grumbled, spooning some cereal into her mouth.

“Whoa, this is serious. No witty comeback, no pillow across the face…you’re really upset about this, aren’t you?”

“More for Gem than myself…” Raven replied sadly.

“I just feel like something’s brewing over there,” Sunset Shimmer was saying, as she and the Dazzlings got ready for their day. “Did you see that stick of hers she was carrying around all day? I could sense Equestrian magic coming off of it, like when I saw the green smoke your pendants generated.”

“I heard she’s taking away Taco Tuesday,” said Sonata mournfully.

“I’m more worried about Gem,” added Adagio. “Between the new uniforms and her club being shut down, I feel as though Starlight is trying to drive her out.”

“Why?” Aria asked.

“Well, think about it,” said Sunset. “We’re all friends because of her, and she’s done more to bring the school together than anyone I know. If there’s anybody who could organize a rebellion, it’d be her.”

“I suppose today will be our day to find out,” Adagio muttered. “The bus will be here soon.”

Back at Shadowfall, the bus had finally arrived. Gem ascends the steps, still looking glum. “Good morning, Longhaul,” she says. “How did the faculty training go?”

It was then that Gem noticed how eerily quiet the bus was. She looked to see every student sitting completely still, facing forward, and not talking to each other like they normally would. Longhaul turned to her. “Welcome aboard,” he said in a slight monotone, his face devoid of expression. “Please take a seat and observe the rules regarding bus safety. Do not distract the bus driver in any way. Any infractions of the rules will be reported to Principal Glimmer upon our arrival.” He turned back and closed the bus doors, and the bus rumbled its way to the school.

“Oh dear…” Gem sits down and whips out her phone, using the back of the seat in front of her to hide it, and sends a quick text to the others: “They’ve gotten Longhaul.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the students of CHS march in lockstep into the building, not speaking. Starlight Glimmer is grinning broadly, looking pleased with herself. Then her smile fades as eight particular girls approach the doors, talking amongst themselves. She spots Gem, and says, “Mr. Shadow, I’d like to see you in my office please.” A pause. “MISTER SHADOW! I repeat, I would like to see you in my office, please! NOW!”

Gem looks up. “But Principal Starlight, I have done nothing wrong,” she says coolly, as her friends watch her. “And as I’m sure you know, I would prefer to be called Miss Shadow when spoken to.”

“What you prefer is of no consequence,” Starlight growls, grabbing Gem’s hand and  
pulling her away from the others. “My office, at once!” She marches through the doors, dragging Gem along behind her.

The remaining seven look at each other in shock. “Uh oh…” they said in unison.

Sunset took out her magic journal. “Come on, let’s see if we can get some insight from the other side.”

* * *

“For the record, Principal Glimmer,” Gem said slowly and calmly, “your treatment of me is in direct violation of the very rules you are here to enforce, and I will be filing a formal complaint about your actions.”

“To whom? The CEA?” She scoffed. “Chancellor Neighsay has granted me unilateral powers to get this school back in line, and I intend to do just that. Starting with you, MISTER Shadow.” She drops Gem’s file on her desk. “Oh you have been a naughty one, haven’t you?” she said in a condescending voice. “Wanton use of dangerous magic, destruction of school property, promoting lewd and lascivious lifestyles … oh my, and first-degree murder. You are truly the bad seed, aren’t you? It seems we’ll need to work extra hard to get you to conform to proper standards of behavior and decorum.” She looked Gem over. “Starting with your uniform. Why are you dressed as a female, when your legal birth certificate clearly states you are male?”

“Because I haven’t had my birth certificate changed yet,” Gem answers. “It’s harder when you’re an immigrant. But that is neither here nor there. I am dressed as a female because that is what I am, regardless of what may be between my legs.” She turns around in a circle slowly. “How can you look at me and tell me I’m male, when the evidence before you suggests otherwise?”

“Because, despite your outward appearances, this is a legal document, signed by a doctor, that states you were born as a biological male,” Sunset spat. “What next, are you going to go to Appleloosa, say, and declare yourself some form of wolf-human hybrid?

Enough playing dress-up and make-believe, Mister Shadow. Either dress appropriately, or face the consequences of your actions.”

“No,” says Gem, with a strong note of finality in her voice. “Do your worst, ‘Principal’ Glimmer. I will not stand here and be grieviously mistreated by someone of your ilk!”

“Then you are henceforth expelled from Canterlot High School, effective immediately.” She snaps her fingers. “Mr. Hoofer, please escort the miscreant back to his home!”

Longhaul, who was standing in the back of the office, nodded. “Come with me, please,” he said, extending a hand toward the door. “I will transport you back to your house.”

Gem simply dropped her shoulders and sighed. There was no point in resisting at this time. She followed Longhaul out of the principal’s office. When they were in the hallway, which was surprisingly devoid of activity in the time before classes officially started, she turned to Longhaul. “What did they do to you? Don’t you remember our friendship? How can you just go along with this?”

Longhaul’s expression didn’t change but something in his voice sounded different. “I must follow the rules, and conform to the standards. All must conform. Your friends must conform if they are to continue to be students here. Those that do not conform will be re-educated, and failing that, expelled.” He continued to walk Gem to the school bus.

Gem remained silent, blinking back a few tears. She took out her phone when Longhaul wasn’t looking and tapped out a quick text to her friends: “Expelled. Meet @ Shadowfall ASAP. Save yourselves. Love you all.”

Raven and the others were in homeroom when Gem’s text came. Raven snarls and stands up, ripping off the patch from her uniform. “FUCK THIS!” she roars. “Girls, let’s get outta here! Gem needs us!”

“Sit down, Ms. Sable!” thunders the teacher. “Or I shall call for Principal Glimmer!”

As Raven gets into a shouting match with the teacher, Twilight leans over to Sunset. “How can we get out of here without being noticed? Starlight will do everything she can to stop us!”

Sunset was about to reply when Raven abruptly stomped out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her hard enough to crack the seal around the doorframe. The reacher turned back to the class. “If anyone else wishes to follow Ms. Sable as opposed to remaining here and learning something important about conformity, they may do so right this instant!”

Sunset looked at Twilight. “That works.” The two got up and walked out of the class, drawing a disapproving scowl from the teacher.

They met up with Raven and the Dazzlings outside, near the pathway to the statue. “So you three never went in?” Raven was asking Adagio as Sunset and Twilight approached.

“Nope,” Adagio answered. “After hearing what happened to Longhaul, and seeing some of the other students and staff, we decided to lay low and ditch. We know mind control magic when we see it.”

“So, it is a form of magic,” Sunset said. “But, how did it end up in Starlight’s hands?’

Twilight looked around nervously. “Um, has anyone seen Emerald? I figured she would have joined us by now.”

“I’m here!” Emerald comes loping down the steps, and pants for breath once she  
reaches the statue. “I decided to try and grab that staff of hers from her office, but Glimmer caught me before I could even get her door open.” She sighs heavily. “Man, this sucks… our school’s a totalitarian nightmare, the principal is a female Hitler, and everyone except us has been brainwashed! What do we do?”

“What we always do,” says Raven. “We go to Shadowfall.” And they went.

* * *

“As I see it,” said Gem, pacing back and forth in the sitting room, “We need to do two things. We need to find out how Starlight can wield Equestrian magic, and if we can use her staff to break her hold on the students, teachers, and everyone else. I can’t go because if I go anywhere near the place, they’ll have me arrested. But I know what I -can- do.”

“What’s that?” Raven asked.

“Go to the Sisters,” said Gem. “But only Longhaul knows where they live, since he and Luna spend so much time together. And since he’s still brainwashed…”

“We’ll need to break into his office,” Raven finished. “Leave that to me, sweetie. Just ‘cause I ain’t been on the streets in a few years doesn’t mean I forgot everything I learned. I can pick a lock with the best of ‘em!”

“Wait a second… I just had a thought,” Aria said. “Now, we know that when Longhaul’s at the school he’s a mindless zombie, doing whatever Glimglam tells him to do. But, what about when he’s at home? Is he the same, or is he somewhat normal?”

“So, you think the enchantment’s only effective on the school grounds?” Twilight asked.

“It would stand to reason,” Sunset said. “The portal is right there, a prime source of Equestrian magic, and that is Equestrian magic in that weird stick. It might be easier to manipulate, keep it contained within a short distance and not affect anything or anyone outside of a certain radius. Away from any strong source of Equestrian magic, however, the effects would be more widespread, more of a blanketing effect and not as finely controlled.”

“He didn’t seem to want to do what Starlight was commanding him to do,” Gem dded. “So, something about the real Longhaul was in there. I say it’s worth the risk. Let’s go to his house instead of going to the school and risking getting caught and …’re-educated.’”

* * *

“I can’t explain it,” Longhaul said to the girls over coffee and snacks. “When I get within maybe seven hundred yards of the school, I lose all control over myself and do whatever Miss Glimmer tells me to do.”

“As I suspected,” said Sunset, taking out her journal. “Princess Twilight managed to break down exactly which mind control spells the pony version of Starlight used when she took over an entire village a few years ago, so it stands to reason that our Starlight is using those same spells.”

“But how can we stop it?” Emerald asks. “We can’t exactly just close the school, now can we?”

“And what of the magic we already have? Did Princess Twilight say if it would protect us from those spells?” Sonata added.

“Gem, you’re the organizer, what do you think? Can we organize a way to keep the other students at home and deal with Starlight ourselves?” Raven asked Gem.

“I think I can work up some form of immunity from the mind-control spells,” Sunset said, “as long as we all stay together it should keep us safe for a short while, hopefully long enough to destroy that stick of hers and dispel the magic it holds.”

Gem thinks. “Honestly, I don’t know… I’ll have to see what Celestia and Luna think. We’ll need their help, especially if Neighsay is behind this.”

* * *

At Central Office, Neighsay was having a very tense conversation with Starlight. “Pleased as I am that you were able to keep Mr. Shadow from intervening while enrolled,” he said, “I find these reports that he is trying to contact the Sisters… displeasing. Ms. Glimmer, are you pondering what I’m pondering?"

“I do believe so, Chancellor Neighsay,” Starlight replied, “but would the villains really have gotten away with it, if it weren't for those pesky kids and their dog?”

Neighsay glared at Starlight and sighed. “We need to get that miserable gang under control, and that includes our dear Mister Shadow. I want it done by sunset tomorrow. Do not fail me in this task.”

“Of course not, sir,” said Starlight, saluting. “I will pay each of them a visit tonight.” Neighsay nodded, and Starlight left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gem climbs out of Longhaul’s car and knocks on the door of the Sisters’ house. “You know, Longhaul, I didn’t realize their house looked so… palatial.”

“It’s just because it sits at the top of this small hill. It’s not much different than mine,” Longhaul commented.

Luna answers the door, dressed in an oversized yellow T-shirt and a pair of basic black pajama bottoms. “Why, Longhaul, Gemini … this is quite the surprise. We weren’t expecting company at this hour.”

Celestia stands behind Luna, dressed in her own set of pajamas. “Oh, good evening, Gemini and Longhaul. What brings you by at this hour?”

“It’s fairly urgent, may we come in and talk with you?” Longhaul asks.

“Yes, of course!” Luna nods. “Come in, both of you!” She leads them inside, and while Celestia gets tea ready, takes them to the living room. “What’s going on, you two?” she asks.

“Chancellor Neighsay installed a horrible woman named Starlight Glimmer as our new principal,” Gem begins. “Not only is she brainwashing the staff and students, she’s turned the place into her own little fiefdom! And… she expelled me!”

“So, that’s what Neighsay is up to,” Celestia says, entering the room with full tea service. “I admit, when we were told we would be on ‘indefinite leave,’ we had a feeling he was going to try to take over the school.”

“How is this Starlight Glimmer brainwashing the school?” Luna asked, fixing her tea.

“Some form of mind-control spell, from what the girls have told me,” Longhaul replied. “It seems to only work on school grounds or in any school-owned property, such as the buses. She…she got to me as well.”

“And the reason for your suspension?” Celestia asked Gem.

“Three words: gender-specific uniforms,” Gem replied angrily.

“As in…” Celestia started to ask, but saw Gem nodding slowly, seething the whole time. “I see. So, what do you ask of us?”

“We need your help to keep the students from attacking us while the girls and I deal with Starlight,” says Gem. She taps her chin in thought. “What if… what if you two were to pony up? It happens when we’re showing the truest parts of ourselves, and it’s not just limited to my friends!” She smiles at Longhaul. “Remember that one Christmas when the Windigoes attacked, and you stopped them by ponying up with us? We can do that again! All you two have to do,” she looks back to the Sisters, “is remind the other students what being a Wondercolt is all about! That could break the spell long enough for the girls and I to go after Starlight and put an end to this once and for all!”

The sisters listened to Gem’s plea, and when she had finished, turned to each other. “What do you think, sister?” Luna asked Celestia.

“I think Chancellor Neighsay has been abusing his power for far too long, and this is the last straw. We cannot let him continue to rule over the CEA through fear and intimidation, and now by magic he doesn’t even understand. Who’s to say what other schools he could attempt this with, and only enhance his powers? We have to stop him, and these girls are the ones that can do it, based on what we’ve seen thus far,” Celestia said firmly.

“I am in full agreement,” Luna answers. The sisters turn back to Gem and Longhaul. “Very well. We will help you.”

* * *

The next day, Raven and friends exchanged a series of covert text messages on the bus. “Sunny, did you come up with a way to keep us from getting brainwashed?” Raven asked.

“Yes,” Sunset replied. “As long as we keep our Everfree amulets on our person at all times, we should be safe.”

“That’ll be hard to do,” Emerald pointed out. “The uniform code doesn’t allow jewelry, and Glimglam doesn’t look likely to make an exception.”

Sure enough, Starlight was waiting for them when they arrived. She was smiling, but it wasn’t a happy smile. “Well well well, if it isn’t Orion Shadow’s little gang of ne’er -do-wells,” she said, ignoring Emerald’s wolf-like growl at the sound of Gem’s old name. “School hasn’t even started yet and you seven are breaking the rules.” She held out her hand. “I’ll need your necklaces, girls.”

“They’re not yours to take!” Sunset said. “Principal Celestia always let us wear them!”

“Principal Celestia isn’t here right now,” Starlight growled. “If you won’t give them to me willingly, then I’ll have to take them by force!” She banged her stick lightly on the ground, and it began to glow as the girls’ necklaces floated into the air, and into Starlight’s waiting hands. “Now then… you will be spending today in in-school suspension, since you left school early yesterday. Come with me, please.”

She led them to an empty classroom in an out-of -the-way hallway and sat down at the desk. “Some ground rules: I have been to all of your teachers, and they have provided you with work packets.” Seven heavy stacks of papers floated over to each desk. “You will work on those packets throughout the day. There will be no talking, and no communicating via cellphones.” Their phones floated into a basket, which Starlight grabbed. “You can collect your phones at the end of the day. If you need to use the restroom, ask me first. Lunch will be provided for you at the appropriate time.” Then, she smirked. “And just to make sure you behave…” She pointed her stick at each of the girls and it began to glow. Everything went white.

When the light faded, Starlight smiled. “Can I trust you girls to behave yourselves today?”

“Yes, Ms. Glimmer,” they chorused, identical big smiles on their faces. Starlight smiled. “Excellent. Now, get to work.” She settled in, watching them like a hawk.

The girls worked on their packets, not saying a word, and not giving any indication  
that there was anything afoot. And, while it was true that jewelry could not be worn during school hours, there was no rule that forbade items to be carried in the pockets of the approved school uniform. Tucked discretely away in each girl’s pocket was their amulet, their only protection against Starlight’s mind-control spell, the confiscated necklaces being copies made from cheap dollar-store gems and chains.

Sitting a short distance away form the school, Gem checked her phone for the hundredth time that morning, or so it seemed. “Still nothing. I hope they’re okay,” she said in a mix of frustration and worry.

“Perhaps they are not able to communicate just yet,” Luna reassured her. “If conditions are as bad as you described, they’re probably waiting for a moment when they aren’t under close scrutiny. And, being your friends, they could be receiving extra attention to be sure you’re not attempting anything.”

“That’s true,” Gem admits, looking to Luna and sighing. “Why does it seem like the world is out to get me?” she asks, sighing heavily. “Ever since I came to Canterlot I’ve had to deal with all manner of ne’er-do-wells, bullies, and villains… this is supposed to be my last year of high school, spent with my friends, and instead I’m expelled, on a stake-out mission with the former vice-principal.” She peers into the wing mirror of Luna’s car. “All I ever wanted was to be a normal girl. Is that too much to ask?”

“And I wanted to be a pretty princess who lived in a grand castle on the side of a mountain,” Luna said with a smile. “Sometimes our lives take turns that we don’t expect or understand, and yet we must forge ahead and make our way along. I won’t use the old saying of how all of this ‘builds character,’ but I do believe all of these events will help you as you move forward in your life. It’s not that the world is out to get you, it’s that the world is asking you for help, because it trusts you are the one who truly can.”

Gem smiles, and gives Luna a side-hug. “I think I now understand why Longhaul likes you so much,” she says, looking cheered up. “You give good advice.” The two conversed for a while longer, snacking on some energy bars Celestia had bought while they waited for the end of the day to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starlight slipped something out of her pocket. It was a copper and silver tube with a green diode at one end, Gem’s magic screwdriver. “A curious device,” she muttered, pressing the button a few times. “But what is its purpose?” She held it up and turned to the seven girls in front of her, who were eating their flavorless, non-descript lunches. “Do any of you know what this could be? It fell out of Mr. Shadow’s pocket when he was removed from school grounds the other day.”

“Gem calls it her ‘magic screwdriver,’ but I think it’s just a fancy fidget device to help her relieve stress,” Raven answered with a neutral expression and flat voice. “May I return it to her after school today, Miss Glimmer?”

“Of course not,” says Starlight, smirking and slipping it back into her pocket. “No, I  
believe Chancellor Neighsay might find it useful… once we can figure out how to work the portal statue, of course. If we can gain more magical power, I could spread equality to the entire district, the entire metro area, the state, and eventually, the world!” She rubs her hands together gleefully. “And you seven are going to help me. How would you like to take a field trip to Central Office later?”

“We’d like that very much, Miss Glimmer,” all seven replied in unison. Despite their poker faces, all seven were worried. They knew what Starlight’s plan was, but had no way to tell Gem to alert her. They continued with their work as if nothing was wrong.  
***  
That afternoon, Gem was napping when Luna suddenly nudged her. “Miss Shadow, they’re leaving,” she whispers, peering through the tinted windows of the car at the girls. They were walking in two straight lines toward a bus, driven by Longhaul, with Starlight at the head of the group. They got into the bus and drove down the road to Central Office.

Luna gulped. “Tia is already there… I should warn her.” She took out her phone and sent a text.

Gem watched as the bus passed. All of the girls were facing forward, blank expressions on their faces. Gem looked and saw Raven sitting by the window, and was extremely relieved when Raven gave her a quick wink. “The amulets are working, they’re not under Starlight’s control. Any word from Principal Celestia?”

Luna’s phone buzzed, and Luna read the screen. “She says to join us here. I believe we’re about to confront Chancellor Neighsay.”

“Already? Well, at least we can get it over with…” Luna starts the car, and off they go.

* * *

Neighsay twirls the magic screwdriver around in his fingers, thinking. “And what, Ms. Glimmer, do you intend to do with this device?”

“I mean for you to have it, sir,” Starlight says. “I was thinking we could go to the statue on the front lawn of Canterlot High and… siphon it of power. It seems to be where all these magical occurrences have taken place to begin with.”

Behind her, Emerald is about five seconds away from breaking her composure and tackling Starlight to the ground, flashbacks of her girlfriend’s transformation into Midnight Sparkle filling her head. Celestia places a calming hand on her shoulder and gently shakes her head, calming her down.

Neighsay thinks this over. “Your plan has merit, Ms. Glimmer. What do you intend to do with these girls? Allow them to watch?”

“Even better,” Starlight continues. “They shall be my… our disciples, spreading equality to the rest of the district. What do you think of that?"

“I believe what you’re proposing is dangerous, reckless, megalomaniacal, and at worst, foolhardy,” Celestia said. “The only way this could be any more ridiculous is if two cartoon lab rats thought it up. You have no idea of the power that resides in that portal. I don’t even fully understand it, and that’s why we leave it alone! These girls, Gem included, are the ones that can safely use the portal’s magic, and people such as us shouldn’t mess around with it!”

“Your opinion,” Neighsay thunders, glaring at Celestia, “is irrelevant! If Principal Glimmer believes this ‘magic’ could be of use to us, then we shall take full advantage of it!” He stood up. “Come, Ms. Glimmer, we shall take my car.” And he left, Starlight following along behind.

As soon as the door closes, Emerald explodes, throwing her uniform jacket across the room and out the window. “Does he want another Midnight Sparkle?! Because that’s how you get another Midnight Sparkle!” she yells, before glancing over at Twilight. “No offense, Sparks.”

Twilight hugs Emerald. “None taken … but you will pay for that later,” she says with a smirk.

Luna and Gem race into the office. “Sorry we’re late, traffic delayed us. Where were Neighsay and Starlight going?” Luna asked.

Raven filled them in on Neighsay’s plans, all the while hugging Gem close. “I think it’s too late to get a warning to the other side, so it looks like it’s up to us to stop them, as usual. Where’s Longhaul? We’ll need him to get us back to the school.”

“He was still in the bus when we arrived,” Luna said. “He looked like he was still under magical influence,and I doubt he’d be too cooperative right now.”

“I might know how we can fix that problem,” says Raven, taking out her magic wand. “Gimme two minutes, I’ll be back in a few.” She runs off and climbs aboard the bus. “Yo! Longhaul! We need your help!” she says, concentrating on the magic within her and letting it flow through the wand. She taps Longhaul gently on the head three times, and waits for something to happen.

“I — you — must obey — cannot…” Longhaul said, trying to fight back against the magical influence.

Luna moved over to him, and took his face in her hands, which began to glow a faint blue. “Please, Longhaul, we need your help. I need you to do this for us, please keep fighting back…” She leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips, which made the girls softly say ‘awwwww’.

The glow faded as Luna released Longhaul, and he blinked a few times. “I…I think it  
worked. But, maybe Luna should kiss me again, just to be sure,” he said, a sly grin crossing his face.

“Maybe later on,” Gem said with a laugh, “right now, we have a school to save!” The sisters and the seven climbed aboard. “We have to get there before they can do something with the portal! Longhaul, can you get us through the traffic?”

He smiled. “Easily,” he said, closing the bus doors.

“How did she use magic?” Twilight whispered, pointing at Luna’s hand. “I’ve never seen that before!”

“Well, it’s no secret about how close she is with Longhaul,” Sunset replied. “And love is basically friendship on steroids, so… anyone can channel friendship magic, apparently.” Twilight made some notes, and watched the scenery roll by.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starlight stands before the portal with Neighsay, holding her staff while Neighsay had the stolen screwdriver. “Well, we have two magical devices placed near the source, something should happen… I don’t know, this thing never came with an instruction manual.”

“I wonder if there’s a way to synchronize the frequencies of these devices,” Starlight proposed. “I remember reading something about Normalized Attenuation Reaction Frequencies. If we can find the N.A.R.F. for these devices, it night be enough to open the portal.”

“I see.” Neighsay hums and presses a button. There’s a reaction as a spark of magic jumps from the tip of the screwdriver to the portal, then back to the screwdriver as magic flows out, causing the portal to crack still further. Starlight’s staff is also hit with new magic, and the two begin to transform. Starlight manifests a horn and pony ears, with a mane and tail. She grins. “YES! I can feel the power coursing through me! I can do things no normal human could ever imagine! I CAN MAKE THIS WORLD MINE!”

The bus screeches to a halt at the front of the school, and the passengers immediately get off. “Oh crap, they’ve figured out a way to make it happen!” Aria says, pointing to Starlight and Neighsay, who appeared to be locked in battle amongst themselves.

“What do you mean, ‘yours?’ I rule supreme here, and you are but my underling! If you behave, I may let you continue to serve me!” Neighsay roared, magical power flooding his senses. He, too, had grown pony characteristics, and was now glaring at Starlight.

“You are insignificant!” Starlight yells, ignoring the arrival of the bus. “I don’t need you or your pathetic little plans! When I become queen, you will be my slave!”

Emerald watches, chuckling to herself. “Hey girls, are we sure we actually have to do  
anything? We could just let them duke it out.”

“We’ll need to do something fast,” says Twilight, frowning at her tricorder. “The portal is starting to destabilize again!”

“That would explain why we have wings and horns,” Luna observes, flapping her wings and fingering her horn and transformed ears.

“Hm,” Celestia says, admiring her tail. “I had no idea I’d be so...colorful.”

“Okay, so what do we do?” Adagio says, dragon scales and fins appearing on her  
body.

“Well, it’s Starlight’s staff and my screwdriver that are responsible for the overload,” says Gem, even as she grows fur and her nose and mouth begin to reshape into an equine muzzle, “So I’ll try and grab them. I’ll have to break them, of course, but… things can be replaced.” Her horn glows, and she approaches the two fighting adults, frowning. “I believe you were told not to interfere in that which you do not understand,” she says coldly.

“SILENCE!” Starlight thunders, turning to Gem. “This power is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before! I can feel it transforming me!” She was now somewhere between pony and human, with fur, a muzzle, and hooves where her feet had been.

“And it’s transforming the rest of us, too!” Gem yells back. “Thanks to this little stunt of yours, there won’t be a human left in the city by the time the sun sets! The portal may even explode, but what do you care? All the better to spew your policies of cruelty and hatred!” Her eyes glow white as she lifts into the air, mane and tail flowing behind her. By now, she’s as equine as Starlight is. Her horn glows, and the staff and screwdriver float to her, only to be obliterated.

“That’s our cue!” says Raven, flying into the air to join Gem. The rest of the girls follow suit, and link hands.

Gem looks to her friends. “We’ll have to try to repair the portal from here!” she shouts. “We don’t have much time until it explodes!”

“MAYBE WE’LL JUST LET IT,” Starlight roars, pouncing on Gem and sending both of them to the ground. “YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM ME, ORION SHADOW!”

Incensed, Gem throws Starlight off of her, sending her flying into the bus. “MY! NAME! IS! GEMINI!” A brilliant white light radiates off of the other seven girls. Gem quickly regains her composure and links hands with them, closing the circle and sending a beam of energy directly at the portal, sealing the cracks that have developed. Starlight and Neighsay slowly lose their pony traits as the portal seals, but for some reason, Celestia and Luna (along with the girls) retain theirs.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Luna says, giving her new tail some experimental swishes. “I wonder why we retained our equine accoutrements, sister.”

Gem notes she’s still covered in fur and makes a concerned neighing sound. “I… am going to change back, right?” she asks Sunset, looking worried. Sunset shrugged.

Emerald, meanwhile, goes over to Neighsay. “Okay, something’s been bothering me all day about you, and I finally realized what it was. Did you know you sound exactly like a cartoon character I watched when I was a kid? He was a mouse that kept trying to take over the world.”

Neighsay glowers at Emerald. “And did you know that you are another abomination that should not be allowed to exist in the Canterlot School system, mush like your friend Orion over there? The world would be better off without freaks such as you two in it!” he spat.

Emerald flips him off and growls, baring her teeth, and lets loose with an impressive string of profanity, stopping only when Twilight places a furred hand over her muzzle and drags her off again. “Can someone call my brother and have these two arrested?” she asks. “They had to make a whole new crime code to describe magical incidents.”

“Sounds like he’s already on his way,” Aria observes.

Sure enough, Shining Armor’s patrol car pulls up in front of the statue, and he climbs out, looking around. “Sis? Why are you half horse?”

“It’s a looooong story, BBBFF,” Twilight answers.

“Tell me at dinner tonight,” Shining says, directing two newly-arrived officers to arrest Neighsay and Starlight.

“Looks like things are returning to normal ... Or as normal as things get around here,” Raven says to Luna. “You two are back as the rightful administrators and now, all that remains is purging Starlight’s mind-control spell from the school.”

“Indeed,” says Celestia, smiling. “And it is all thanks to you eight girls.”

Gem blushes, giving her tail a bashful swish, and pawing at the ground with her hooves. “You’re welcome, Principal Celestia.”

* * *

The following morning, Gem is back to being a normal human again, and isn’t wearing her uniform. She smiles as Longhaul’s bus pulls up, and hugs him tight. “You have no idea how much I missed you!” she gushes, smiling at him.

Longhaul doesn’t react. “Please take your seat and be sure to observe all of the school bus regulations,” he says in a flat voice. Gem just stares at him in shock and horror until Longhaul laughs and wraps Gem in a hug. “Oh, the look on your face! I didn’t expect that good of a reaction from you!” he says, still laughing. “I can’t thank you,or the other girls, enough for breaking us from that stupid spell we were under.”

“I’m surprised we were even able to do it,” Gem comments. “I’m not used to using friendship magic twice in a row! Still, it worked, and we all became humans again.” She sits down, fingering her amulet. “Sunset told me about the Elements of Harmony once… I wonder if these are connected.”

Longhaul shrugs. “I don’t even know what those are supposed to be, but if they are connected to you all somehow, I can’t think of better choices.”

Gem blushes. “Aww, you’re so sweet!” She makes herself comfortable, and before long she’s back at CHS, where all her friends are waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this storyline took place in the first book, but I was never quite happy with it. When the season 8 premiere aired, it gave us the character of Chancellor Neighsay, who fit the role of "evil superintendent" much better than Tirek did. Plus, it meant Longhaul and I got to make lots of Pinky and the Brain jokes.


	3. The Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisters institute a new uniform policy.

Adagio Dazzle sat in the living room of Sunset Shimmer’s house, her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, one cream and two sugars. The window was open, letting in the late summer breeze and the damp smell of rain. As she stared into the dark street beyond, her mind raced. Had it really been a year and a half since that terrible night at the concert hall, and six months since Longhaul the bus driver had so kindly taken them in, saved their lives, and taught them to sing once more? She could scarcely believe it. 

And yet, here she was, about to start her final year at Canterlot High with Sunset and the other girls in their group. That idea alone was enough to blow her mind; the Adagio of several moons ago would have scoffed at the very idea of attending school for any other reason but restoration of their lost power, and would have recoiled outright at the idea of fraternizing with humans. The old Adagio had despised her current body, even after all that time. 

Now, of course, things had changed. Though she still missed her siren form, she knew it would never be restored to her. With her powers gone, she and her sisters were mortal. In fact, they were exactly as they appeared to be: a trio of teenage girls of around 17 years of age. They would age and grow as normal humans did, and eventually, they would die. That thought seemed to please her. After all, considering the amount of centuries she’d been alive, which was nearly uncountable by human and pony reckonings… death would be more like a long-deserved sleep than a final destination. 

Then there was the not-insignificant matter of her friends: Gemini, Raven, and especially Sunset Shimmer. Adagio felt a faint blush appear on her cheeks as she thought of the last name. Sunset was, in a lot of ways, just like her: a being of impressive power struck down twice, and shown the value of harmony and friendship. Since then, Sunset had reformed herself and her reputation, and became friends with this world’s version of Twilight Sparkle, though they didn’t see each other too often. 

Adagio was broken from her train of thought by the sound of quiet footsteps on the floor behind her. She turned, and found Sunset herself walking toward the kitchen, dressed in pink pajamas with her sun cutie mark on the chest of her shirt. Adagio smiled. “You’re up late,” she said. 

Sunset jumped and turned to face the other girl, running her fingers through her red and yellow hair. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep… figured I’d try some warm milk.” 

Adagio nodded and rose, sipping from her mug. Her own pajamas were a dark purple, and made of silk. “I was just thinking about you, actually… about how nice you’ve been, and the upcoming school year, and graduation…” She lowered the mug and went to go sit at the kitchen table. 

Sunset joined her after warming up a glass of milk. “Hard to believe it’s almost over, isn’t it?” 

Adagio nodded. “The girls and I plan on trying our luck in the music industry… for real this time, no more hypnosis.” She looked down. “Not that we could do it anymore, anyway.” 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Sunset said, sipping her milk. “You three have been sounding better every day!” 

Adagio blushed again. “Thank you… it’s all thanks to Longhaul that we’re doing music at all. Before then, I was taking up fashion with Rarity.” She looked up into Sunset’s face. “How about you? What do you have planned?” 

Sunset shrugged. “I think I might go to college, major in one of the sciences… biology, maybe. I always did wonder how human genes work… blue fur is perfectly normal in Equestria after all, but blue skin? I always assumed it was a side effect of the whole alternate universe  thing, but then again…” She blushed herself. “Sorry, I got a little over excited.” 

Adagio smiled and touched Sunset’s hand lightly with her own. “I think it’s cute.” There was a pause as the two sipped their drinks, broken only by the occasional rumbles of thunder from outside. 

Adagio hummed. "How about Gem and Raven?" 

Sunset paused and considered the question, looking thoughtful. "Raven's thinking about going back to Manehattan and getting into show business. Gem will probably follow her, I think she wants to pursue teaching." 

"She'd be great at that," Adagio replied, chuckling. "You know how she is with that tutoring job at the middle school." 

"Manehattan seems a little far, but she is used to the big city..." Sunset said, when suddenly a thought struck her. "You don't suppose..." 

"That we could all move to Manehattan after graduation and rent an apartment together?" proposed Adagio, smirking. 

Sunset blinked. "How'd you guess?" 

"Logic," Adagio reasoned. "Manehattan is home to some of this world's best colleges, so you and Gem would be able to get a great education easily. The girls and I could easily audition for the record companies there, plus you would be closer to Twilight, and Raven could break into show business much more easily than if she stayed here." 

"When you put it that way," Sunset said, finishing her milk. "It sounds like the perfect idea! I'll call Gem in the morning, she's probably asleep by now." Then she yawned widely, her jaw threatening to pop. "Eeesh... I gotta get some sleep." She smiled a little. "See you tomorrow, Adagio." And with that she rose and made her way back down the hall, leaving Adagio to her thoughts again. 

"Bonne nuit, Sunset," whispered Adagio, as she crossed the room to the front door, and stepped out into the gathering storm. Cold rain hit her face and ran down her skin, soaking her immediately, but she didn't mind. She simply stood and admired the tempest, then went back inside to dry off. 

Getting into bed was another story. She, Sonata, and Aria all shared a room, and both of the other girls were already asleep. Adagio stepped as quietly as she could through the room, stripped, and slid into bed. The room itself was littered with music sheets, instruments, and a closet containing three sets of clothes. For now it was dark, lit only by the orange light of a distant street lamp and the odd flash of lightning. 

Adagio's thoughts turned toward the future as she drifted off to sleep. Could she imagine packing her things and getting into Gem's car, driving off toward Manehattan with Raven, Sunset, and her siblings? Of course she could. Her last thought before the dreams claimed her: a vision of herself swimming in the Atlantic waves, among the sea once more.

* * *

For the first time in ages, Raven stared at her face in the mirror. She scratched her nose. The girl in the mirror copied her. She clapped her hands once, and the mirror girl did the same. Those eyes, the magenta orbs that she'd known all her life, looked back at her. 

Raven had changed, there was no doubt about that. Not so long ago, she had been a freshman at Canterlot High, newly transferred from Manehattan's PS 118. She had been a girl with a chip on her shoulder and an attitude to match, to the point that she had spent half of the year in detention. The final straw had come two weeks before Christmas vacation, when she had gotten into a nasty fistfight with the other new girl in school, Sunset Shimmer. After Raven got out of the hospital, Vice Principal Luna verbally threw the book at her, threatening expulsion if Raven so much as threw a milk carton at the next lunch period. As a result, she wound up having to repeat her freshman year.

But that wasn’t all: another new student arrived in her sophomore year, some eccentric Brit called Gemini. Raven had fallen for the girl, and by the time of that year’s Fall Formal the two of them were dating. Gem had brought out something in Raven. She became less violent, her grades went up, her detention rate plummeted. Vice Principal Luna had said, not unkindly, that Gemini was the best thing to have ever happened to Raven, and she was right. The two of them quickly became Canterlot High’s most talked about couple, and the amount of admiration both of them had received after starting The Rainbow Alliance club was unlike anything CHS had seen before or since. Rumor was they were going to be presented with an award at graduation, but the two pretended not to know. 

Graduation… Raven sighed as she turned and left the bathroom, wandered through the halls of Shadowfall, and stared thoughtfully out the sitting room window. Tomorrow night, she, Gem, and their friends would start their last year at Canterlot High together. All of them had changed, literally and metaphorically. And for a girl who used to hate school, Raven found herself sad. 

“Everything okay, love?’ asked a quiet voice. Raven turned, and smiled at the sight of her fiancé, taking Gem’s hand in her own. “Just… thinking,” she said. “About me, you, tomorrow… I can’t believe we’re graduating this year.” 

“Neither can I,” Gem agreed, chuckling. “But I’m looking forward to starting the next chapter of our lives together,” she added, smiling. 

Raven giggled and kissed Gem’s cheek. “So am I. Would you believe I found an awesome deal on an apartment in Manhattan yesterday?” 

Gem gasped, hands flying to her cheeks. “No!” 

Raven grinned. “Three bedrooms, two baths, a big living room… plenty of room for you, me, and the other three. All for $1200 a month.” 

“You really are a magician,” Gem said, and Raven laughed. “I do my best, sweetie.” 

"But what do we do with this place?" Gem wondered, looking around. 

Raven shrugged. "Keep it around, in case marriages and families happen." 

Gem nods. “That’s a good idea, I think. You never know!”

That night, Gemini and her friends got into their respective beds and fell asleep, unaware of what the morning would bring.

* * *

The next day was the first day of school. As the girls entered the main hallway, an announcement was heard over the intercom: “Good morning, students, and happy Monday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the uniform selection today. They are due immediately after the assembly, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard,” says Principal Celestia’s voice.

Gem gulped and paled when she heard this. "Again?! No! Not after last time!”

Sunset placed a calming hand on Gem’s shoulder. “You have no reason to worry,” she says with a smile. “The sisters aren’t going to put you in a suit. You’ll get to wear a blazer and a skirt, just like the rest of us.”

The assembly was held in the main gymnasium, and as the students poured in, the two principals took the stage. “Thank you all for coming out this morning,” Principal Celestia began. “For those of you who may be unaware, the new uniform program is being implemented at the district level, though each school will be allowed to choose how their uniforms are designed. After a great deal of deliberation, Vice Principal Luna and I have chosen two final selections for each gender, but only one will go on to become the official uniform. Would the models please come on stage?”

Four students came out from behind the curtains: two boys, Flash Sentry and Micro Chips, and two girls, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle. Sunset [wore](http://osipush.deviantart.com/art/EqG-Sunset-Shimmer-in-CHS-uniform-596119076) a yellow dress shirt with a matching skirt and a blue horseshoe stitched onto the front, with a blue vest and a red and yellow tie that matched her hair, with a yellow collar. Twilight’s [uniform](http://osipush.deviantart.com/art/EqG-Twilight-Sparkle-in-CHS-uniform-596153042) was similar, but with a blue skirt and shorter yellow socks. In place of a dress shirt was a cardigan of the same bright yellow color.

Gem considered the options. “I quite like the one Twilight’s wearing,” she said to Raven. “The blue and yellow are very well balanced.”

“Yeah,” Raven agreed. “Sunset’s is making my eyes hurt.”

“What fascinates me,” Adagio said, “is how short those skirts are. And how leggy our friends are.”

“Hey!” Emerald said from the bleacher behind Gem. “Those long, lavender legs are all mine!” She wiped the drool from her mouth as she spoke.

The assembled students each marked their ballots, and as the assembly ended, placed them into a large box held by Luna as each student filed into the hallway.

* * *

That afternoon, the votes were counted up. Twilight’s uniform won the majority of the girls’ vote, and it was announced that the new uniform policy was to take effect the next week, giving everyone time to purchase their respective outfits.

With that in mind, the Rubies reconvened at their usual table at Sugarcube Corner after school, dressed in their preferred individual outfits.

“I gotta say,” Emerald said, “I thought I’d seen the last of uniforms when Sparks and I left Crystal Prep, but these new threads look pretty nice.”

“And certainly less drab,” Twilight agreed. “I’d take those over my old CPA stuff any day.”

"I'm just glad that I won't be forced to wear a boy's outfit again," Gem said as she stirred her tea.

"Have you met Starlight since all that?" Adagio asked curiously.

Gem shook her head, "Wherever she's gone, I hope our meeting has changed her. For the good, of course."

Sunset grins. "See Twilight? What did I tell you? She's big on redemption."

* * *

Finally, the first uniform day arrived. Gem stood in front of her bedroom mirror, turned in a circle, and curtsied. "How do I look, Steno?" she asked, as she adjusted her makeup and put a hair clip in the shape of a ruby in her hair.

Steno smiled. "Like a million bucks, Gem. Go out there and knock their socks off!"

"I will!" Gem gushed, hugging him. She got her things and headed downstairs and outside to wait for the bus, as she always did. When it finally arrived, she stepped aboard and did a little twirl for Longhaul. "What do you think?"

Longhaul smiled. "Beautiful as always, Gem."

Gem blushed. "Thank you!" Then she sat down and stared out the window for a while until Raven came aboard.

"I'm not sure I like the colors," Raven said as she sat beside her girlfriend. "I'm purple and black, after all. Grey is neutral, it goes with anything!"

Gem laughed. "I think you look just fine, Raven," she said with a smile. 

Once the bus pulled up in front of the school, the girls could see the effects of the uniform policy for the first time. It was an absolute sea of Wondercolt yellow and blue, along with custom ties for each person's hair color. 

"You know, I was thinking this was going to suck," Emerald said as they walked the halls, "But you know what? This isn't that bad!"

"It'll take some getting used to, of course," Gem says, "But it's not a bad way to start off the new school year." And with that, the eight friends headed off to their lockers and classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this story is simple: I saw some vectors of a CHS uniform and decided to write a story around it.


	4. The Last Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls attend their last fall formal.

“I can’t believe it’s our last fall formal tonight,” Gem commented, as she and Raven got ready.

“I know the feeling,” Raven agreed. “We’ve changed a lot in four years, haven’t we?”

“We sure have,” Gem said, giggling slightly. Her outfit that evening was a blue dress accentuated with matching flowers, and dark blue heels. Raven wore the same purple and black dress she had worn their freshman year. "How do I look?"

Raven giggled and placed a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You’ve never looked more beautiful,” she said, kissing Gem on the cheek. “I love you, Gem.”

“And I love you, Raven,” said Gem, kissing back with a smile of her own.

* * *

A few blocks away from Raven’s house, Sunset and the Dazzlings were getting ready too. 

“Do you think it’s really a good idea to wear those old show outfits?” Aria asked, holding hers uncertainly. “I mean, we _have_ been trying to rebuild our image and all.”

Adagio shrugged. “It’s not like we’ve had much success. We’ve all heard the names the other students call us, even after everything we’ve done to save the school. There’s not much we can do.”

“Except make the best of it,” chirped Sonata, fussing with the tie in her own outfit.

“I didn't even _have_ a dress the last time I went to a formal,” Sunset said. “I just wore that old leather jacket."

“At least until you became the raging she-demon,” added Sonata. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Sunset sighed, before giggling a little. “Anyway, Coco was nice enough to put something together for me.” She went to her room, returning a few moments later with a [beautiful green dress](http://bit.ly/1Nva00b) that brought out her eyes.

Adagio smiled. “You look absolutely divine, Sunset,” she said. “If I wasn’t already dating Carrie…” she winked.

Sunset laughed. “You know, polyamory is a thing. If you and her really wanted to…”

Adagio looked thoughtful, then shook her head. “I don’t think so, but it was a good thought.”

Sunset nodded. "Fair enough!"

* * *

Across town, Twilight and Emerald were getting ready for what was really their first formal. 

"I can't believe Crystal Prep never did anything like this," Twilight commented, as she began to change into her own [outfit.](http://ambassad0r.deviantart.com/art/Gala-Twi-591430203) 

"They did," Emerald replied. "They were just private events held on one of the kids' estates. We never went to one because we weren't rich enough, so we never got invited."

Twilight nodded, then smiled. "It's a good thing we have the rest of the girls then," she said.

"Agreed," Emerald said, smiling back. "Those six are really the nicest people I've ever met, Gem especially. She could teach those snotty jerks back at CPA a thing or two!"

"She could," Twilight agreed. "Ready to go?" 

Emerald nodded, collecting her purse. "Let's go!" The two trooped through the door and to the bus stop.

* * *

Finally, the eight friends met up outside the front doors, where they had their picture taken by the school photographer, a skinny boy called Featherweight. "Looking good, ladies!" he said.

Gem thanked him and led the group up the stairs and through the halls to the gym, which was decorated for the occasion.

“This place looks amazing!” Sonata gushed, staring around at all the balloons and other decorations. The disco ball was already on, filling the room with colored light. At another end was a massive buffet table filled with snacks and drinks, and up on the stage, Vinyl and Octavia were setting up their respective instruments. 

Octavia [wore](http://tinyurl.com/z4kva88) a grey suit with a white dress shirt and her usual pink bowtie, while Vinyl [wore](http://tinyurl.com/grt7hmd) a sparkling blue hoodie with green-yellow shorts and a purple t-shirt beneath. “Hey gals!” the DJ called, waving a hand. “Looking fancy tonight!”

“I agree,” Octavia said with a smile. “Miss Wave, that gown of yours does a lot to bring out your eyes. And the same with yours, Miss Shimmer! Did you co-ordinate your outfits?”

Sunset shook her head. “Nah, it just happened that way.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Hey, you know what? This is my first formal since I turned into that raging she-demon, and for once I’m not on the ballot for Fall Formal Princess!”

“You aren’t?” Vinyl said in surprise. 

Raven shook her head. “Nope, we talked it over as a group last week and decided it wasn’t worth the trouble. She’d been on it a dozen times before we all turned up, and since we didn’t go to last year’s formal at all, we decided it was best to avoid it this time.”

“Instead, I volunteered my name,” Gem said, and the two musicians grinned.

“We know,” Octavia said. “And before you ask, Vinyl and I both voted for you. In fact, Vinyl bets that you’ll be crowned unanimously!”

Gem blinked in surprise. “Me? Really? Are you sure? I mean, after that whole fiasco with Cassiopeia…”

Vinyl leapt off the stage and gave Gem a hug. “Trust me girlfriend, the school has long forgiven you for that.”

Octavia nodded. “You, and your friends of course, are collectively responsible for bringing Canterlot High together, and we would be a poorer school without you!”

“Or brainwashed zombies,” Sonata said, “Thanks to the ol’ she-demons over there. No offense.”

“None taken,” chorused Gem, Sunset, and Twilight at once.

* * *

The formal got into full swing as more students arrived. The girls danced the night away to the [sounds](https://youtu.be/ZqB1MbXSeGk) of the live entertainment, and occasionally stopped for a snack. Finally though, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna took the stage.

“We’d like to thank all of you for coming out tonight,” Principal Celestia said. “And we would especially like to thank the senior class, who will be graduating in just a few months. This year's senior class has done much to transform our school for the better, and we believe you will do the same for the rest of the world once you leave our halls.”

“It is in that spirit,” Vice Principal Luna continued, “that we announce this year’s Fall Formal Princess. This evening’s winner joined us only four years ago, but in that time, she has transformed herself and her school in ways none of us could ever have imagined. She has taught us all the value of friendship, and ensured that no matter what she did, she put the betterment of this school first. By a vote of her peers, the winner of this year’s crown will be…” She paused and opened the envelope. “Gemini Shadow!”

The room burst into applause as Gem stepped onto the stage to receive her prize. As Luna lowered the crown onto her head, she smiled at the crowd, and began to speak. “As I accept this gracious honor, I’d like to say a few words… I would not be standing here if it wasn’t for you all. All of you, and in particular the seven girls I am very fortunate to call my closest friends, have played a role in shaping me into the woman I have become. When I arrived at your doorstep three years ago, I was an outcast in my former hometown, quite alone, and afraid of an uncertain future. But immediately I was welcomed into your arms, and knew that here, I could be safe. It is a privilege to accept this crown, and I will wear it with grace and dignity, in sheer gratitude for all you have done to support me.”

She looked down into the audience. “Girls, how about we close out tonight with a song?”

Raven and the rest nodded and climbed onto the stage too, surrounding the two microphones. Vinyl and Octavia readied themselves, and with them as their musical backing, the eight girls began to [sing](https://youtu.be/cKZVPbljQRA), in eight-part harmonies. And as the song ended, each of them ponied up, then took their bows to raucous cheering.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. Gem and Sunset walked through the city streets to the cafe, with Gem still wearing the crown from last night.

“You know, that crown really suits you,” Sunset said, as her boots crunched through a small leaf pile. “Simple and understated, just like you.”

Gem blushed. “I would have totally supported you if you had decided to run for princess again,” she said. “You’ve changed a lot since you first arrived here.”

Sunset nodded, “Yeah, but all those victories were the result of me terrorizing everyone else… You remember what I was like back then, a power-crazed megalomaniac. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that I’ve had my fill of princess crowns. All they represent to me is power, and its corrupting influence.”

“So I’m guessing you wouldn’t want to be a politician then?” Gem teased, stepping inside the cafe. At a nod, Mrs. Cake began preparing their usual orders. 

Sunset laughed. “Not in a million years. Back in Equestria, the noble families were all stuffy bureaucrats, and the Grand Galloping Gala was nothing more than excuse for everypony to get together and talk about how rich they all were. Then you had the Royal Sisters, who were a class all of their own.” As they went to their booth, she thought of something. “But you know what, Gem? I could see you as a politician someday.”

“Do you mean it?” Gem asked, looking astonished.

Sunset nodded, smiling. “Absolutely. Your dad’s an important person after all, being the mayor of Trottingham, and… well, you just have that aura about you. You make people want to trust you, even if they’ve never met you before. You’re outspoken about what you believe in, and you’ve got a way with words that most politicians today don’t.”

“I still want to be a teacher,” Gem said, “But maybe… maybe I’ll minor in political science. Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

Sunset smiled. “You’re gonna go on to great things, Gem. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that the CHS portion of our series begins and ends with a fall formal. Fortunately this one is much less busy than the last one!


	5. Cyber-Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange virus from Roboquestria begins changing certain members of CHS into robotic humanoids, and the girls must come up with a solution before the virus spreads any further.

Gem smiled as the main doors of Shadowfall Manor closed softly behind her, and looked around at the empty living room. The girls were out for the weekend, and Steno was visiting a friend in the next town over, leaving Gem free to spend the day doing whatever she liked. With a snap of her fingers, she teleported the TV remote control into the palm of her hand and clicked her way to a favorite music channel, then turned the volume up and went off to get ready for a nice, long bath. 

An hour later, Gem returned, with a towel wrapped around her chest and torso, and carrying some dry clothes along in her telekinetic grip. She entered her room and put the clothes on the bed to dress, only to hear a knock on the door. 

“COMING!” Gem called out, throwing on a shirt and panties in her rush to get downstairs. She opened the doors to find a human standing there, only instead of skin, there was lavender colored metal that shone brightly in the sun. She resembled Raven, if Raven was about ten years older and a robot. Robo-Raven smiled warmly and said, “Gemini, how wonderful to see you!” 

Gem jumped nearly a foot in the air, “How... how did you get here?!” 

“It was pretty easy,” Raven explained. “I found some residual information about your world in our databanks, traveled to it by recreating the program we used to send you back originally, and learned where you lived by going to that large building that I believe is called a school.” She held up one hand. At the end of one finger was a USB connector, like the one for a flash drive. “I downloaded your student records and followed the route given to me by my internal GPS, and here I am!” She scanned Gem’s form. “My sensors are indicating that you’re frightened. How come?” 

“...You realize this sort of thing is incredibly creepy, do you not?” Gem asked, putting her hands on her hips. “Sneaking into school and finding out where I live? Anyone could do that, not just pretty robot girls like you!” 

Robo-Raven tilted her head to one side, the gears whirring in her neck as she did so. “Wait… you mean this isn't something that humans do?” 

Gem just stared. Robo-Raven studied Gem’s expression, silently processing this new information. Finally, she said “An error in protocol has occurred. Updating database.” She went silent and still, save for a low whirring noise. After a minute, she blinked. “Update complete. Can I come in please? There’s a reason I’m here, it’s super important.” 

"Oh very well..." Gem nods and moves aside to let her in. "I'd ask if you'd like something to eat or drink, but I don't think your kind need to eat... right? It's been a while since we last met." 

“No, we don’t need food or drink,” Robo-Raven said, entering Gem’s home and looking around. “I also charged my power banks before I came, so I’m all set.” She stops in the middle of the grand foyer. “Where are we going, exactly?” 

"We'll go to the sitting room," Gem announces, heading in that direction. "You look nice, by the way! I've never seen a robotic human before. Outside of television, that is." She smiles warmly. "How do you like being bipedal so far?" 

The robot shrugged. “It’s been okay. I needed to adapt my internal gyros to be able to balance on two legs, as opposed to the stability afforded by walking on all fours.” Robo-Raven follows Gem to the sitting room. “Mastering the actual mechanics was simple, as you can see.” She goes to a chair and sits down. “Gemini, there is a crisis facing us, and I am afraid it will also impact your world as well.” 

"What kind of crisis?" Gem asks, sitting across from Robo-Raven in a larger chair by the fireplace, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. 

“A virus has been detected in our world,” Robo-Raven explained. “While it hasn’t posed any serious harm to us, except for a few system glitches, it has had an effect on biological life forms. Most recently, a warren of rabbits all developed special vegetable-locating sensors, which allow them to feast almost ravenously. They also adapted to eating other forms of plant life. An entire section of forest was defoliated within minutes before the rabbits could be contained.” She leaned in close. “We also believe you may have carried this virus back to this world, where it has remained dormant. It could awaken at any time.” 

Gem's eyes widen in surprise and worry. "Good grief... but what can we do to stop it?" she asks. "How will we tell if anyone's been affected?" 

“The virus normally amplifies a natural talent of the host,” Robo-Raven explained. “It also allows for growth of cybernetic implants to enhance those talents. If left unchecked, the virus can convert this entire world into cyborgs within a matter of days.” 

"My word..." Gem's mind races at the implications. "An entire world of robot humans... mass conversion on a planetary scale..." She puts a hand to her forehead. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I prefer being flesh and blood, not a living computer..." She reaches for her phone. "I'm texting the girls about this. In the meantime, feel free to make yourself at home, we could probably use your help." 

“There is no offense taken, Gemini,” Robo-Raven assured Gem. “Our fastest processors are working on a solution to the virus and we hope to have something within three of your days. I have been instructed to remain here to receive and send messages to Princess Celestia. It appears we shall be, as you might say ... roomies.” 

Gem laughs and gives Robo-Raven a hug. "Welcome then, roomie! The guest rooms are upstairs, I think you'll like them!"

* * *

The next day, Gem and the girls walked toward the main entrance of Canterlot High School. “So, if what Robo-me says is true,” Raven said, “and this virus starts to take hold, we’ll see the students changing to adapt to their talents?” 

“We’ll definitely have to keep an eye out for anything strange going on,” Sunset added. “Who knows who’s gonna catch it first.” 

Twilight stopped in her tracks and stared. “I think I might have an idea...” she reported, pointing toward the school buses. The eight briskly walked over there. 

“Um, Longhaul? What’s going on...and are you feeling okay?” Sonata asked. 

Longhaul smiled, revealing a cable plugged into his left forearm. “I’m doing quite well, thank you. I am performing some diagnostic work on the bus here. I received an alert to connect the engine repair tool, so that’s what I did. Seems there’s a bad sensor in the exhaust system, I can have it replaced within 4.72 hours if I am able to procure the part today.” 

“Um...yeah, that’s great, buddy,” Aria said warily, flashing a smile and giving him a thumbs-up. “We’ll leave you to your work, and check in later, okay? C’mon, girls.” The eight walked back toward the school. 

"Well... that was bizarre," Gem announces, her fingers closing on the familiar handle of her magic screwdriver. "Never thought I'd live to see something like that happen..." 

"You said it would take three days for her to find a cure, right?" says Twilight to Gem, pushing up her glasses. She takes out a pad of paper and quickly scribbles a few equations. "By that time, I estimate most of Canterlot will be two-thirds of the way to full roboticization." 

"But what about us?" Adagio asked. "Are we going to end up like poor Longhaul over there?" 

Twilight shook her head. "I doubt it. We have Equestrian magic, after all, that should shield us from any changes for a while." 

"Hey girls, check me out!" shouted a loud voice. Vinyl Scratch rolled over to the eight friends, literally, as her shoes had been replaced with wheels. At the press of a button, which sat in one metallic forearm, the wheels reformed into feet. "I bonded to my car this morning, it was the coolest thing ever! And watch this!" She pressed a different button, and a full DJ stand unfolded itself from her chest, with her breasts serving as turntables. Two of her fingers extended into styluses, complete with a needle. "Now I can DJ anywhere I want! Isn't that awesome? It freaked Tavi out though, she's been hiding in the bathroom for the last fifteen minutes." 

“I’ll go talk to her,” Sunset sighed. 

“Hadn’t we better alert someone that the school could potentially become a haven for cyborg?” Adagio queried. 

“Yeah. Let’s go talk to Vice-Principal Luna,” Emerald suggested. “Maybe she’ll grant excused absences until this thing blows over.” 

"Let's split up, gang," Gem proclaims. Then she stops. "Gang... ew. Let's not use that word again. Anyway, Emerald, you, me, and Adagio will go talk to Vice Principal Luna. Sunset can go talk to Octavia, and the rest of us can continue about our days as normal. But if anyone sees anything strange, we'll meet at the portal during lunch. Clear?" Every one nods, and the group separates. 

* * *

Sunset entered the girls' bathroom, and immediately found a pair of small black shoes peeking out from beneath one stall. "Octavia? Are you okay?" she asked. 

The stall door creaked open, and Octavia stepped into view, her eyes red with tears. "Oh Sunset, it's terrible... Vinyl just sort of... became her car on the drive to school this morning, and now she can summon a DJ stand from her chest whenever she wants... but that's not the worst of it." 

"What's the worst of it?" Sunset asked, feeling a shiver run down her spine. 

"It's happening to me too," Octavia explained. She flicked a switch somewhere, and her entire left arm shifted with the creaking of metal plates, becoming a cello bow. 

Sunset watched with fascination. Finally, she said, “It’ll be okay, Octavia. We’re working on finding a way to stop this, you’ll just have to be patient. Just ... just try to get through today, and we’ll get the cure out as soon as we have it, okay?” 

Octavia wrapped Sunset in a hug. “O—okay,” she whispered.

* * *

Reports came in from all over the school. Students were slowly changing into robotic versions of themselves, with their special talents being amplified and more pronounced. Perhaps the most disturbing was the sight of the girl with weird eyes literally pulling fresh-baked muffins from her backside. Although initial reports were that they were quite tasty, it sparked a new urgency in the eight to get the cure, and more importantly, find a way to deliver it to everyone at once. 

Unfortunately, a text from Robo-Raven shortly before school got out confirmed their worst fears; there was not yet a cure for the mysterious virus. "There had better be one soon," Gem grumbled, as the girls boarded the afternoon bus to go home. "If I hear anything about collectives and assimilation I'm going to be very unhappy," she informed Raven. 

Later that same day, Gem and Raven headed to the latter's house to come up with a plan. "Your brother's a scientist," Gem said as they walked. "Maybe he can help us!" 

"Assuming the virus hasn't gotten to him too," Raven muttered.

* * *

“All right, let’s see if I got this straight,” Corvus addressed the group gathered around the kitchen table. “Gem, you were visited by some cyborg that told you a virus was introduced into this world.” 

Gem nodded. 

“And this virus is slowly turning people into what they’re truly good at, witness your bus driver, that DJ chick, and the cello player, not to mention the walking muffin oven.” 

“Spot on,” Adagio agreed. 

“The cyborg are working on a cure, but so far haven’t had any luck, and now you come to me to see if there’s anything I can do.” 

“You got it,” Raven said. “So, you can see how desperate we are.” 

Corvus ignored Raven’s dig. “I don’t suppose anyone has a sample of the virus that I could analyze...?” 

“Wait a second,” Sunset remembered, digging into her purse. She retrieves a used handkerchief. “Octavia used this when I was talking to her, it might have a trace of the virus on it.” She handed the slightly damp cloth to Corvus, who immediately backed off. 

“Whoa there, let me get some gear on before I even begin to handle that,” he cautioned, “unless you want your last, best hope to go down also.” 

“Our last, best hope says even their fastest processors can’t find the cure,” Raven said, sticking her tongue out. 

“Y’know, I think I’d prefer you as a robot. At least you’d have an off switch,” Corvus snarked. “Let me gear up and we’ll get to work.” As he walked away, a pillow struck him in the back of the head. “Love you too, sister dear,” he said without turning around. 

Gem heaved a sigh, staring thoughtfully out the kitchen window. "I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like," she mused. "I mean, how much more robotic can things get over at school? Will we arrive to find that Longhaul has become part of the steering column? And what about the cure? What if we can't get it in time, and the whole town gets infested with cyborg?" Then she shivers. "And what would they do to us? We haven't changed! I think." She pinches herself and winces. "yes, still flesh and blood..." 

Corvus returns to the kitchen, wearing a fully-encapsulating suit and heavy gloves. He holds out a plastic bag. “Put the handkerchief in here and I’ll see what I can figure out. In the meantime, just...just keep doing what you’ve been doing, I guess.” 

"We will," Raven promises. "Thanks, big bro." She hugs him. 

* * *

That night, Gem fell into an uneasy sleep. In her dreams, she walked toward Canterlot High and pushed through the doors, only to find it eerily still. "Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing off the walls and ceiling and floor. "Is anyone here?" 

Raven stepped from the shadows. “Welcome,” she said in a monotone, her eyes lit up. “We’ve been waiting for you.” 

The rest of the group stepped into view, each with glowing eyes. The group advanced toward Gem. 

Gem slipped through the advancing cyborg and ran toward Vice Principal Luna’s office. Running inside and slamming the door, she tried to catch her breath. A voice from behind her interrupted her rest. “Miss Shadow, I fear you are in sore need of discipline. You don’t fit in with the rest of the school.” Luna’s eyes glowed and her teeth glinted in the dim light of the office. “Do not resist us. Join us and become one with us.” The other girls came in from the door from Principal Celestia’s office, all advancing slowly toward Gem. 

"No! Unhand me at once!" Gem screams, reaching into her pocket for her magic screwdriver. Luna grabs Gem's other arm tight, and her finger becomes a needle, which she uses to inject a strange, glowing substance into Gem's arm. 

Gem yells in pain as her skin hardens into cold metal, and everything else biological about her is changed into a mechanical equivalent. Her right arm fuses with her screwdriver, and as the changes finish, her eyes glow. "Conversion complete," she intones in a flat, emotionless voice. "Systems functioning at one hundred percent." With a whir of gears and machinery, her head turns a full 180 degrees to face the world map on Luna's wall. "Now, for the rest of the world..."

* * *

*BZZT BZZT BZZT* A grey fist banged into the alarm clock and sent it falling off the beside table, landing with a clang. Gem sat up, shaking in fear. "What a horrible dream... at least, I hope it was only a dream..." She quickly dressed and made her way out to the bus, looking visibly frightened. 

The bus arrived, and the doors opened. Longhaul turned his head to greet Gem, his head making the faint sound of whirring gears. His metallic outer shell, colored the same grey as his skin, glinted in the sunlight. “Good morning, Gem, it’s good to see you. Please take a seat, we’ll arrive at school in 17.4 minutes.” 

Gem warily slipped past Longhaul and sat down. Sunset joined her. “I know, it’s creepy."

Gem nods in agreement. "I had the worst dream last night..." She recounts the nightmare to Sunset, and at the end of the story, glances up at Longhaul. "I didn't see him in the dream, but there definitely wasn't any flesh left over... just metal." 

“Well, it looks like there are still plenty of flesh-and-blood humans left, so there’s still a chance the converted ones can be returned to normal,” Sunset soothed. “Any word from either Robo-Raven or Corvus yet?”

Gem checks. "Corvus says he's come up with a potential breakthrough to at least halt any further progression, but Robo-Raven will have to undo what's already been done. He'll drop by during lunch to give us some samples." 

“Let’s hope it works. Looks like most of the school is infected now.” Sunset stared gloomily out of the window as the bus made its way to the school.

* * *

“Really?” Twilight said in disbelief. “The best thing you can come up with is a muffin?” She eyed the muffin cautiously. “How is this supposed to cancel out the virus?” 

“When I was looking at the sample, I noticed little tiny cyborg,” Corvus explained. “I was able to get a couple and Robo-sis and myself looked at ways to reverse-engineer the programming, thinking if we could do that we could eliminate the virus. We managed to get a couple of samples, and baked them into the muffins you see before you.” He grinned. “I know...handsome, smart, and a good cook, almost too much to take in...” 

The girls all looked at him with deadpan expressions. 

“All right, fine,” he said, visibly deflated. “We do need a test subject, though. Maybe cello chick would be willing to try them?” 

“Okay, but if it works, how do we get enough muffins to the entire school?” Emerald asked. 

“Robo-sis says she can transmit the anti-virus code to muffin girl, who can turn out batches of muffins in nothing flat. Pass them out to the entire school, even those that aren’t affected, and the problem should be solved.” 

Gem smiles and grabs a muffin. "You're a genius, Corvus! I could kiss you!" And she does, on the cheek. "I'll be right back!" She gets up and heads over to the table where Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra, and Bonbon are all sitting. All four of them are now mostly cyborgs. 

Octavia, whose arms have now shifted into both cello and bow, looks up at Gem and says, "Good day, Gemini. Can I help you?"

"In a manner of speaking," Gem replies, holding out the muffin. "I don't suppose you'd like to eat this muffin?"

Octavia picks up the muffin and scans it, then hands it back to Gem. "No thank you," she replies. "I am not hungry." 

"Oh, come on, please?" Gem pleads. "I made them myself!" She crosses her fingers behind her back. 

Corvus and the rest, overhearing the exchange, looked very downcast. “Well, looks like we’re hosed,” he said quietly. 

“So now what do we do?” Adagio asked.

“Hang on, looks like Octavia’s gonna try it,” Twilight whispered. 

Octavia took the muffin again and, after a tense moment, began to eat, gears whirring as she chewed. Slowly though, the sound of the gears faded to nothing, and her skin became less metallic-looking. "I'm me again..." she whispered, in awe. Then she hugged Gem tightly, crying tears of joy into the other girl's shoulder. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Then and only then did Vinyl look up, her headphones retracting into the sides of her head. "Tavi, my sensors indicate you're experiencing a human emotion known as joy. What's up?" 

"I'll show you what's going on, sweetie!" Octavia exclaimed, running over to the table where Corvus and the others sat. She grabbed a muffin and shoved it into Vinyl's mouth. 

Vinyl began to chew, and as she swallowed, she slowly returned to her normal self. “Hey, I’m me again! Cool!” she announced. She then noticed that her built-in turntables were gone. “Aw, man....” 

The table was overjoyed at the results. “It worked! Now we need to get Robo-Raven to upload the code to Derpy!” 

Gem quickly sent a text, and within the space of a minute, the cafeteria was filled with more muffins than there were students. Vinyl plugged her phone into her boombox and played a [song](https://youtu.be/Y_kthecz_Io).

* * *

Gem stepped cautiously into Longhaul's office, holding the last muffin Derpy had made before she too had been restored to her human self. "Longhaul? I know you're busy being half robot and all right now, but please eat this muffin... I don't care what your programming says, you have to eat it. Please? For me?" She holds it out. 

Longhaul takes the muffin. “For you, I shall.” He eats the muffin and returns to his normal self. “Wow...that feels much better.” He smiles at Gem. “Thanks, I’m glad to be my old self again.” 

"And I'm glad to have you back," Gem replies, hugging him tight.

* * *

That afternoon, the friends have gathered around the portal to say goodbye to Robo-Raven. "Thanks for your help," Gem says, giving the metal girl a hug. "I hope we can see each other again sometime!" 

Robo-Raven smiles. “Perhaps we will, Gemini. For now, I must return to my world.” She waves to the other girls. “Farewell, friends. And thank you for your help.” She steps through the portal and vanishes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm endlessly fascinated by the idea of transhumanism, and of course, I was dying to do a sequel to the previous robot-themed scene from Volume 2, so this is what happens. I liked the premise so much that we wrote up two sequels, which you'll find in The Road Not Taken.


	6. The Return of Queen Chrysalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of a deal with Princess Luna, Queen Chrysalis is reincarnated as a human and given a second chance, with Gem and the girls acting as her reformers.

The afterlife was usually a busy place, filled with the souls of the departed doing many of the same things that they had in life. The only exception to the rule was a jail-like building located in the heart of Ponyville, where all the bad souls went. Criminals from thieves to ponies like Sombra were housed here, stripped of the powers that had hurt so many ponies in life.

Chrysalis, former queen of the changelings, sat in her cell and stared distastefully down at the ponies below. A grey unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail with a blue fez perched on his head passed by, and she snarled. “Murderer,” she chittered, in the language of the changelings. “I would not be in this wretched place if it hadn’t been for you.”

“Thou knowest that is not so,” said a voice. Chrysalis turned and found Princess Luna standing right in her cell, by the bed. “Tis thy actions in life that landed thee in a cell, not those of our friend Orion, a pony from whom thou couldst learn much.”

“A little late for that, isn’t it, Princess?” Chrysalis spat. “I’m dead, and so is he. And you haven’t let me out even once since I arrived. He has nothing to teach me!”

“He might not,” Luna said, “But we know someone who may.” She sighs. “We come to thee with a proposition: if thou choose to accept it, thou shalt be given a second lease upon life, literally, but only if thou does thy best to earn it.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Thou shan’t be reincarnated in Equestria, for obvious reasons. ‘Twould be a grave mistake to send thee back to thy former world with all thy powers intact. Instead, thou shalt be sent to another world, one where Equestrian magic is not quite so common.”

Chrysalis stares, before wrinkling her muzzle in fury. “I always knew you were a lunatic, but I didn’t think it was this bad! If you honestly believe I’ll accept a life without my powers, you have another thing coming! And tell that fez-wearing donkey friend of yours that he can go shove his hat right up his-“

“SPEAK NOT OF OUR DEAR ONE IN THOSE TERMS, FOUL WENCH!” Luna yelled, unable to control herself. She took several deep breaths and spoke again, calmer. “Thou hast a choice: stay here for the rest of eternity or possible redemption. You have 24 hours, choose wisely." She turned and left as suddenly as she had come, leaving Chrysalis to her thoughts.

* * *

Chrysalis didn't sleep that night. She spent the evening trotting back and forth in her cell, debating the pros and cons of Luna's offer while studiously ignoring the protests of the ponies on either side of her. As the sun came up with the morning however, she had come to a decision. 

Princess Luna returned to Chrysalis' cell later that day. looking expectant. "Well? What is thy choice?" she asked, somewhat impatiently.

"I'll take you up on your offer," Chrysalis replied, biting back the harsh rebuke she wanted to deal out. "I want to live again, even if I'm completely powerless, as you say I will be."

Luna nodded approvingly, "We knew thou wouldst see it our way." She touched her horn to Chrysalis' own, and said "Repeat after us... this spell requires both our efforts." Then she focused and began to speak in an ancient, forgotten tongue: _"Nox spiritus, damnati patitur animam suam ut revertantur in terram viventium. Venti sentire permisit crines super faciem suam in solem, et lunam, et videbitis viam accendit. Induite novum in corpore, ita ut semel poenitentiam praeteriti scelerum."_

Chrysalis repeated the words, then she saw a flash of bright white light, and knew no more.

* * *

Chrysalis awoke to the feeling of warm air on her face. In the distance she could hear birds, and the low rumble of traffic, though she didn’t know what was causing it. A ladybug flew past her nose. After what seemed like an age, she opened her eyes and tried to stand, when she froze.

Where there should have been a hoof, there was… Chrysalis wasn’t quite sure. It was flat and resembled a griffon’s claw, though much softer. Whatever was covering it was also soft, much softer than the chitin she knew, but not as silky as she knew pony fur could be. It was also somewhat lighter than her chitin. Puzzled, Chrysalis looked around for the nearest reflective surface and found it in a window. Crawling over, she got a look at [her new appearance](http://bit.ly/1XmHK09). 

Her skin was a dark grey, and her hair was the same shade of dark cerulean it always was. Her eyes remained the same too, green with the pupils of a cat. Feeling around the inside of her mouth with her tongue, she thought she still had fangs. 

But that wasn’t all Chrysalis noticed. She was wearing strange articles that she never had cause to wear in Equestria before: a leather jacket with straps and clasps, a short black mini skirt, dark leggings with holes toward the bottom that mimicked the holes in her forelegs, thigh-high black boots (also with straps and buckles) adorned her feet, and there was a studded belt, and a green top that reminded her of her carapace. But, as Luna had promised, there was no horn on her head, nor could she see any sign of wings.

Chrysalis sighed. _Ah well… it’s not the first time I’ve been without either one of those…_ Her thoughts were broken by a loud ringing noise coming from somewhere nearby, and the sound of doors opening. A stream of strange creatures with the colors of ponies but bodies similar to hers came through the doors. While most of these were fairly unremarkable, there was one she took notice of: a girl with light grey skin, brown hair, and green eyes. 

Chrysalis felt her blood boil. The gender might be all wrong, but there was no mistaking that face… her mind flashed back to the terrible day so very long ago, when he had tried to protect his loved ones, then stood over her, watching her die. Snarling with rage, Chrysalis got to her feet and leapt on the familiar-looking girl. “At last, I can have my revenge!” she shouted, concentrating all her power, until she realized that there was no power to concentrate, and she had no idea how to fight with this body.

The fight went out of her as she realized all of this, but that wasn’t all. She had been grabbed and tugged on by two other females, one of whom strongly resembled her murderer’s wife, and the other… well, she didn’t recognize the amber-skinned one with the red and yellow hair, but that didn’t bother her so much. 

Her quarry meanwhile had gotten to her feet and was pointing a grey and copper tube at Chrysalis’ chest, it held a green diode at one end, which was glowing and making a buzzing noise. She switched the device off, stared at it, and said “These readings say you’re Equestrian… but that’s about it.” She pocketed the device. “Who are you? Why are you here? Why did you attack me and yell about revenge?”

“SILENCE, female!” Chrysalis shouted, as if ordering a particularly insolent drone around. “ _I_ will ask the questions here. _My_ name is Chrysalis, and I am… or was, the queen of the changelings. I am here because _your_ twin murdered me, and I am supposed to “seek my penance.” She made air-quotes with her fingers. “As for revenge… well, what was I supposed to do? You may as well be my murderer’s double, you look so much like him.”

There was a very long pause as the gathered eight girls (one of whom, Chrysalis realized, looked just like that unicorn whose foal sitter she had once kidnapped) digested this information. Finally, the grey one (who seemed to be the leader) spoke again. “When you say murderer, do you mean Sir Orion? But how can that be? When Sunset and I met him, he seemed like a perfectly polite pony!”

Chrysalis scoffed. “Then you are as stupid as you look. This ‘Sir Orion’ you speak so fondly of is nothing more than a criminal with good publicity! He has my blood at his hooves, not to mention the blood of countless changelings!”

The purple one nudged the grey one.  "Gem, perhaps we should get her somewhere quieter ... out of the main courtyard, perhaps ... "  She nodded toward the students gathering around, attracted by Chrysalis's sudden outburst.

The grey one, whose name was apparently Gem, nodded, “Sounds like a good idea to me, Raven… you, Aria, Sonata, Twilight, and Emerald go wait by my car. Sunset, write a note to Twilight. Adagio…” She removed the hairband she wore and gave it to the yellow-skinned girl with the goofy hair, “Use this to keep her hands tied up, we’ll take her back to my place.” Everyone nodded and went off to do their assigned activities.

Chrysalis found herself not struggling as Adagio tied her up. She simply glared balefully at Gem, fangs bared. “You’re _exactly_ like him,” she spat. “I can tell. Your speech patterns, your attitude, your facial expressions… you see me as a threat to your pretty little way of life. Well, I’ll give you that… that’s exactly what I am. Make no mistake, Gem, or whatever your name is. When I’m done with you, you’re going to wish you never met me. Got it?”

Gem simply scowled. “That’s _Gemini_ to you, Chrysalis. Only friends get to call me Gem. And you’re not my friend.” Turning sharply on her heel, she marched off toward the car, with Adagio dragging Chrysalis along. The gathered crowd parted for them and moved off, disappointed at the lack of further spectacle.

* * *

Since there were so many of them, the group had to take three cars. Gem, Adagio, and Chrysalis took Gem's car, Sunset, Raven, and Sonata took Sunset's, while Aria, Emerald, and Twilight took Adagio's.

"I really don't like the look of this Chrysalis girl," Raven was saying as they headed toward Gem's house. 

"Neither do I," Sunset agreed. "I remember studying changelings back in Equestria, but I don't think I met one personally until Gem and I visited Orion... His assistant was one."

"Was he anything like the new girl?" Sonata asked.

Sunset shook her head, "Steno was just like ours... Nice as can be, and a real sweetheart. Orion said he used to work for Chrysalis back in the day."

Raven's eyes widened. "Sheesh! That girl's a witch with a capital B, who'd work for her?"

Sunset shrugged. "It's not like he had a choice... According to him, he was the best scribe the hive had ever seen, so off to the royal chambers he went."

"I'm glad Orion got to him when he did," Raven said. "Our Steno would never let anyone push him around like that."

* * *

The atmosphere in Gem's car was tense. Gem, of course, was driving while Adagio sat beside her. Chrysalis was in the back, finally coming to terms with her new form, which apparently meant taking off half her clothes and poking at various appendages.

"At least she's not freaking out," Adagio commented. "Then again, she's probably taken lots of other forms, knowing changelings. I just don't understand why she's here, especially if she's dead."

"My heart is beating, you know," said Chrysalis dryly.

Gem sighed, Chrysalis was trying her patience. "Yes, I'm aware. Unfortunately."

Adagio placed a hand on Gem's shoulder to calm her. "Easy there, little sister. I know you don't trust her, but there's no need to return her rudeness with some of your own."

Gem nodded, looking to Chrysalis via the rear-view mirror and saying, "I apologise, Chrysalis. Sincerely."

Chrysalis' eyes widened in surprise. _That_ had never happened before. After a few moments, she finally nodded and said, "Acknowledged and accepted, Gemini."

Without further ado, the three cars pulled into Gem's sizeable driveway. Adagio helped Chrysalis put her tops back on and got out of the car, and the group of nine all trooped into the house.

Steno Pad, who was busy finishing up some maintenance, looked on in shock at the sight of Chrysalis. "...P-P-Principal Chrysalis?! What... What are you doing here?"

Chrysalis turned and glared at Steno, the only other creature here who seemed to share her skin tone, and noted how similar he sounded to her former court scribe. "On your knees, drone!" she barked. "You will bow before your queen!"

Steno shook his head and stood defiantly. "I bow to nobody. You look like my old principal, but it's becoming clear you don't recognise me at all, so you must not be her." 

"And you look like my old court scribe," Chrysalis said. "Why is this?! I demand to know at once!"

Sunset stepped forward. "I believe I can answer that, your... Uh, majesty," she said. "This world is parallel to Equestria. It has its own versions of ponies you may have known there, like Twilight," she gestured to the scientist girl, "or Gem. It also has immigrants, such as myself, and these three," she gestured to the Dazzlings. "I'm Sunset Shimmer, and this is Gemini Shadow, Raven Sable, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Twilight Sparkle, and Emerald Wave." Each of the indicated girls all waved.

"I suppose it's nice to meet you," Chrysalis said. "I can honestly say this wasn't what I had in mind when Luna made her offer, but-" She stopped. "What is that vibrating sound?"

Sunset's eyes went wide, "The book!" She dove into her backpack and flipped to the page she'd written on earlier. Twilight's reply was already there. She read it aloud for the others to hear: 

_"Dear Sunset Shimmer:_

_Princess Luna has informed me that Queen Chrysalis of the changelings, or a reincarnated version of the same, has been introduced into your world, apparently on purpose. Luna says that this is the only chance she has at being redeemed. Ill-advised as I feel this plan is, I am certain that you and your friends will be more than up to the task. Please remember to be careful however, powerless as she may be, she still has over a thousand years of experience at her fingertips. Stay on your guard and contact me if you need any assistance._

_Your friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle."_

Chrysalis' eyes seemed to glow in fury. "I should have _known_ she was involved in this!" she hissed. "It's just like her! First Discord, now this?! Unbelievable. She's a tyrant if there ever was one!”

Sunset grabbed Chrysalis and started dragging her toward the front door, “Alright, that’s it. I’m taking you to live with me, you can sleep in the basement. Dagi, Ari, Sona, let’s go.” The three Dazzlings followed the pair out, keeping an eye on Chrysalis as they did so.

As they left, Gem seemed to calm down. Raven went over and rubbed her girlfriend’s shoulders. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Irritated, invaded, other words beginning with I…” Gem said finally. “I don’t know what it is about her, but she gets under my skin like nothing else ever has… and now we’re supposed to redeem her? How are we going to do that?”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea,” said Twilight, as she and Emerald got up to give Gem a hug, “But don’t worry, I’m sure we can think of something. It’ll just take a little work, that’s all.”

“I hope you’re right,” Gem said, as she hugged them back.

* * *

Sunset’s car pulled into the driveway of her house, and she, the Dazzlings, and Chrysalis all got out at once, leading the latter inside. 

“Sonata, you wouldn’t mind whipping up some food for us, would you?” Sunset asked as they walked in through the front door and hung up their jackets.

Sonata grinned. “Not at all, Sunny!” She produced a chef’s hat and an apron which read “Kiss the Cook” in big letters, then went into the kitchen.

Sunset gave Chrysalis a smile, “I hope you’re hungry, Chrysalis. Sonata makes enough to feed the whole town! Mexican food is her specialty.”

Chrysalis simply raised an eyebrow. “I suppose I shall try it… I don’t think I can feed off love anymore, anyway.” She huffed. “Anyway, I wanted to know… why did Sparkle choose all of _you_ , anyway?” She squints at Adagio. “I’ve been around a while… and you look vaguely familiar.”

“You might know me best as a siren,” said Adagio, shrugging. “Over a thousand years ago, my sisters and I were banished here by Starswirl the Bearded.”

Chrysalis snapped her fingers. “ _That’s_ why I thought you looked familiar! I remember seeing you! Yes… I had just led my changelings into a small settlement in the Smokey Mountains, disguised them all as locals of course, when three hippocampi emerged from a nearby lake… and they looked just like you three. For some reason I was feeling especially vindictive that day… it must have been you three causing it!”

Adagio nodded as the memories came flooding back, “It was a feeding day for us, too… back when we still had our powers.”

Chrysalis smirked. “I always admired your tactics. We could work together, if you wanted. Take this world for ourselves. You could rule by my side! What do you think? None of this cutesy-wutesy, goody-four-hooves ‘harmony’ nonsense, but true power the likes of which you haven’t seen in eons. These pitiful creatures could be my- I mean, our slaves!”

Adagio frowned and shook her head once. “No, Chrysalis. My sisters and I have already spent untold centuries gathering power, and right when we were on the cusp of victory, she,” she pointed to Sunset, “defeated us with the power of harmony.”

Chrysalis snarled. “Euurgh, you’re just as weak and spineless as the rest of them, then!” She glared at Sunset, “I suppose you’re just like Sparkle, aren’t you? Always preaching about the power of friendship?”

“I am _now_ ,” Sunset said, “But when I first came here after abandoning Princess Celestia, I was just as cruel as you are now. All I wanted was power, and for a time, I got it. But it transformed me into a monster, and I was only rescued because Princess Twilight, Gemini, and Raven were brave enough to try. If it wasn’t for them, I’d probably be locked up in Tartarus right now.”

“Maybe you should be!” Chrysalis shouted, jabbing Sunset in the chest with a finger. “Because it’s quickly becoming apparent that the only creature capable of crushing this world is me!” She turned on her heel and stalked downstairs without a word, slamming the basement door behind her.

Sunset sighed heavily. “I have a feeling reforming Chrysalis is going to be a lot harder than reforming you three ever was,” she said to Adagio and Aria.

Aria nodded in agreement, “She makes me look well-behaved. I’d say she’s the worst.”

“Me too!” Sonata piped up. 

“Oh look, my idiots finally agree on something,” Adagio said dryly, looking unimpressed. She held the expression for a few seconds, then finally burst out laughing, as did the other three girls.

* * *

Chrysalis didn't come to dinner that evening. Sonata was kind enough however to leave out a plate for her, with a taco and some french fries resting beside it. As the other girls got ready for bed, Chrysalis finally came upstairs. Seeing the taco, she took a bite and chewed experimentally. Finding it not to her liking, she tossed the whole lot into the trash. 

Not tired, Chrysalis looked around the upper level of the house for the first time since she had arrived. It had an open floorplan, the living area, dining area, and kitchen were all basically one room. There were two staircases, one leading downstairs and the other leading upstairs, where all the bedrooms and bathrooms were. The living room had a couch and a couple chairs, with a TV sitting in a corner and a coffee table littered with objects.

Among those objects was a black rectangle that had the letters IQ in a circle on the top. Wondering what it could be, she picked it up and carried it downstairs, placing it on her lap once she sat down on the futon.

Lifting the lid of the device with her fingertips, the screen and keyboard lit up. On the screen was a picture of Sunset and her friends, the same girls Chrysalis had met earlier, with icons dotted here and there across the picture. Below the keyboard was a blank square. Chrysalis moved the pad of her right forefinger around on it, and the movement of her finger corresponded with the movement of a white arrow on the screen. Pressing down produced a clicking noise, and the icon (which was hovering over a picture of an arctic wolf surveying the world) turned blue. Clicking again opened a browser window.

The next few hours were spent in this way as Chrysalis used Sunset's computer to look up some information. Her brain was already whirring with possibilities of the schemes she could put into place, even without her powers. By the time the sun rose the next morning, she had fallen asleep. On the screen was a picture of a man with a toothbrush mustache wearing a brown jacket with a red armband on one arm. Needless to say, Sunset couldn't help but get a sinking feeling when she came downstairs to check on her guest and saw that.

* * *

The day started like pretty much every other day at Canterlot High. Longhaul picked up Gem and the other Rubies on his bus and took them to school, and the girls all attended their respective morning classes, most of which were very dull.

But as ever, lunchtime was when things started to get strange. As the girls gathered to talk about what they might to regarding Chrysalis, the cafeteria doors banged open, and in stepped Chrysalis herself, today wearing a dark green jacket that matched her hair, a black tie, and a dark grey skirt with matching boots. On her right arm was a black and green armband with a white circle in the middle, and [a strange symbol](http://emkay-mlp.deviantart.com/art/Changeling-Swarm-Emblem-VIP-540744391) within that circle. 

Holding a megaphone, she jumped onto a nearby table and spoke into it, pacing back and forth along the table as she did. "Good morning, humans," she said, smiling darkly. Her fangs glinted in the florescent lighting. "My name is Chrysalis. I come from a world called Equestria, where I ruled a swarm of changelings, creatures who can shapeshift and survive off love. And while I haven't been here very long, I already know a few things." She jumped off the table. "I order you to kneel before me!"

No one moved.

Chrysalis' face warped into a snarl, and her eyes glowed again. "I said, KNEEL!" 

Everyone kneeled, except for a group of eight near the back.

Chrysalis ignored them and smirked, looking around. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to someone like you," shouted Longhaul, who stood up from where he had been sitting.

Chrysalis simply smirked again, looking hungry. "There is no one like me."

"There are always folks like you!" Longhaul shouted back.

Chrysalis snarled and grabbed Longhaul by the throat, choking him. "Look to your elder, humans! Let him be an example!"

The crowd rose as one and began to throw whatever they could at the would-be conquerer, then circled together and surrounded them like an angry mob. Somebody managed to rescue Longhaul from Chrysalis' chokehold, and as he recovered, a few other people decided it would be a good idea to jump on the queen and attack her physically. Chrysalis screamed and lashed out as best she could, biting whoever came within reach. 

As the lunch hour descended into chaos, Gem fought her way through the crowd. Pony ears had sprouted on her head, and her hair had lengthened to give the appearance of a tail. She locked eyes with Chrysalis and reached out with one hand. "Come with me," she intoned, using her magic to create a bubble shield around herself and Chrysalis. Inside the bubble, time froze. The students remained in place, as if they were statues.

"Why should I?" Chrysalis hissed. "You're only going to kill me. If you're this world's version of Orion, then I'm going to die, again, by your hand!"

"I'm not going to kill you!" Gem shouted back. "But _they_ might!" She gestured with her other hand to the angry students on the other side of the bubble. "They've seen other people try to rule them, you know. Sunset was first, then the Dazzlings, then me. And they're tired of it. They're angry. All they want is a normal school year, just for once." 

Gem looked into Chrysalis' eyes again, pleading with her. "Please, take my hand. I'm sorry for what Orion did to you, but you need to understand... that's in the past now. You can't change it. But more importantly? You need to understand that even though we may look alike, I'm _not_ Orion. He's a powerful unicorn, and though I can use Equestrian magic, I'm still just a girl. An ordinary human girl, just like Sunset and the Dazzlings are now, just like _you_ are now. When you came to our world, you changed. Maybe, someday, you can go back to Equestria... but that day isn't today. Today you're a human, not a changeling. And if you take my hand, I'll show you what being human is all about."

Chrysalis, for once in her life, said nothing. She didn't move, or fight, or protest. She simply stood there and thought. Part of her wanted to refuse, to continue doing what she had always done, what she had been _raised_ to do, ever since her sister Calyx grew up and went to rule her own hive. But another part of her said no. _Don't fight back. Don't try to rule. Being like this was what got you killed in the first place, it wasn't Orion's fault. Besides, you have no power here. You can't transform, you can't hypnotise, you can't do anything._

Chrysalis looked at her would-be saviour, who was standing there expectantly. She kept waiting for the other horseshoe to drop, for the trick to be revealed, but nothing happened. She just stood there. This girl, this strange girl who could use pony magic despite not being a pony, was offering to save her life. A life she shouldn't be having. A life she had by chance. _Maybe_ , Chrysalis thought, _this is my chance to start over._

So, with that in mind, Chrysalis reached out and placed her hand in Gem's own. The light grey fingers wrapped around the much darker ones. Time unfroze, the bubble popped, and even though they were surrounded, in that moment, there was only the two of them.

* * *

Some time later that day, Chrysalis and Gem were sitting at the group's normal table at Canterlot Cafe. Chrysalis was wearing the outfit she had arrived in, while Gem was wearing a navy blue dress with matching nail polish and eyeshadow, as she had been earlier. Her pony ears were gone now.

"Why did you want to save my life?" Chrysalis asked, getting straight to the point. "And don't tell me it was so you could reform me."

"It was the right thing to do," Gem answered. "You were in trouble, and I saved you."

"But I attacked you," Chrysalis said. "When we met I jumped on you and shouted about revenge. I accused you of plotting murder."

"Yes, but I still chose to save you," Gem said simply. "It was the right thing to do. Besides... I watched your face. I knew I'd gotten through to you seconds before you took my hand, which meant my guess was right. So... why did you listen to me?"

Chrysalis blinked. Somehow, the conversation had been turned around. She decided to be honest. "Because... I have nothing here. No magic, no drones to do my bidding, no hive... just me. I'm a thousand-year old insect queen stuffed into a body she doesn't understand in a world she can't entirely grasp. But equally, there's nothing for me on the other side. Even..." She paused. "Even if I could go back... I wouldn't. Equestria doesn't need me causing any more trouble. So I might as well stay here."

Gem nodded, as if she'd heard this before. "You're not the first," she said. "Sunset and the Dazzlings all came to the same conclusion you have, for basically the same reason: there was nothing for them in Equestria." A server came and furnished them with snacks: tea and a scone for Gem, and a sausage, egg, and cheddar breakfast sandwich for Chrysalis. Gem took a sip of her tea and asked, "What were you like as a filly, Chrysalis?"

"Nymph," Chrysalis corrected. "Young changelings are called nymphs. We're a naturally androgynous race, at least after we hatch. Around the time ponies earn cutie marks, we choose our genders. But getting back to your question..."

* * *

Two changeling females sat together in a dank, dreary room in the underground hive they'd always lived in. One of them had dark, blue-green hair and eyes, while the other had deep, rich purple. This was Chrysalis' older sister, Calyx. And they were the first changelings in over a century to have both been born as queens.

"Cal, what do you think being a queen will be like?" Chryssi asked, lying on the floor with her forehooves supporting her head. 

Calyx, who was busy practicing her magic by throwing a ball against the wall and catching it, shrugged. "I have no idea, Chryssi... Ruling all those changelings, having a hundred thousand drones in your head all chittering at once... it makes me nervous."

"And getting food for them all," Chryssi said. "That'll be the hardest part."

Cal nodded in agreement. "Yeah... we can't make love on our own, you know. So we steal it from the ponies." She stopped bouncing her ball. "I'm tired of stealing, Chryssi. I'm tired of lying and being somepony... someling, that I'm not."

"But we have to!" Chryssi exclaimed, getting up. "Mom said so!"

"I _know_ what Mom said," Cal responded. "But I don't... I don't think it's right. When I'm queen, I'm gonna do things differently. I'm gonna be honest about who and what I am, an' I'll make my drones do the same!"

"You're crazy, Cal," Chryssi said, rolling her eyes. "The ponies are scared of us, everyling knows that! They think we're monsters. We're half horse, half bug for crying out loud! No pony's gonna love a changeling for being a changeling. That's why we transform, so they don't have to."

"That's not why _I_ transform," Cal said. "I do it for fun!" To demonstrate, she transforms into what Princess Luna looked like as a filly and back.

Chryssi sighed, and waved a hoof dismissively. "Whatever, Cal... but when you get magicuted by a bug lamp, don't come cryin' to me!"

* * *

"From a young age, Calyx and I were focused on our destinies as queens," Chrysalis said, in between bites of her sandwich. "And like I just told you, she was going to be a very different queen to what our mother was like... and what I would be like. When she grew up, she flew away and I never saw her again... but that was how it was meant to be. Two queens cannot rule the same hive, for they would have to kill the other. And I couldn't kill my only sister, and my best friend. So she flew off, leaving me to rule the hive my mother had left behind.”

She continued to eat, growing more distraught as she talked. “And I ruled them well, or so I thought… my changelings were gathering love, and I had enough to feed them all… but then, suddenly, I didn’t anymore. My army had grown too large. Seeking food and an end to the starvation, we attacked Canterlot. The plan had been going so smoothly… if it hadn’t been for Sparkle, we would’ve had enough love to last us decades, but we were beaten. A year later we tried again in Ponyville, and… well, you now know how that ended up.” She put down her sandwich, staring into Gem’s eyes. “And that is why I listened to you, Gemini. You’re the only hope I’ve got.”

Gem put down her scone and wrapped her arms around Chrysalis, hugging her. “You can call me Gem now,” she said softly. 

“And you can call me Chryssi.”

* * *

In the days that followed, everyone noticed how a great change had come over Chrysalis. She was less argumentative, less angry. She spoke calmly, laughed more, and smiled more warmly. Her fangs, while still present, somehow became less frightening. That said, some traces of her old self still remained. She was just as sarcastic and dry, and occasionally cynical, as she had always been. 

But despite the obvious shift in personality, she still dressed like a so-called bad girl. So one Saturday, it was decided that she would be taken to the mall to go shopping for a new outfit, and Sunset volunteered to escort her.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Chryssi, but you remind me a bit of myself,” Sunset said as the two drove through town toward the mall. “I kept wearing the same basic outfit that I always did after my fall from grace, even when I was trying to improve myself. It wasn’t until long after the Dazzlings had become our friends that I finally got around to changing my looks!”

“How did you do it?” Chryssi asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sunset gestured with a hand to her current outfit: a leather jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves, a pale green blouse with a semi-transparent yellow undershirt, jeans, and boots that matched her jacket. “Gem gave this to me when we went to the mall together once,” she said, smiling. “It’s probably my favorite outfit. I may not have as good an eye for clothes as her or Coco Pommel, but I think I know what’ll work for you!”

* * *

In no time at all, the two were browsing the racks of the very same clothing store Gem had gone to for her first clothes-buying expedition, Vintage Midnight. “I think we’re going to want to stick with green,” Sunset was saying as they went along. “To match your hair and eyes. You could wear just about anything though, with that skin tone of yours! Gem is the same way. I must admit, I’m a little jealous of her sometimes. Grey doesn’t clash with anything!”

Chryssi laughed, and held up [her choice](http://bit.ly/1SowQaM): a two-tone green short-sleeved shirt with a silk skirt in similar colors. Over her shoulder was a pair of green leggings with holes cut in the fabric, starting around the knee. “Hoe about these?”

Sunset grinned, “Perfect! Go try them on!” She sat down on a bench to wait.

Chryssi headed into the women’s fitting room and began to strip down, hanging her old clothes on a hook. She was wearing a pale blue bra and panties borrowed from Sonata, since it turned out they shared a cup size. Running a hand along her belly, she thought of her chitin. _This is better_ , she decided. _Much better_. She put on the new clothes and stepped out, keeping her old boots.

Sunset’s hand cupped her chin as she looked Chrysalis over. “It’s a good start,” she said finally. “But you need new boots. These ones don’t work as well. And maybe a hat and decorative glasses? Gem loves her hats, when I first met her she wore fezzes all the time, nowadays it’s sun hats… she also used to wear glasses too, but at some point she got contacts. I’m rambling.” She blushed.

Chrysalis chuckled and smiled, “That’s okay, I think it’s adorable.” Laughing at the surprised look on Sunset’s face, she sashayed her way toward the shoe section, surveying the options. After a time, she picked out a pair of green boots that exactly matched the leggings, and a pair of green glasses. Last of all was a dark teal beret.

Sunset beamed and clapped her hands, “I think we have a winner! How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Chrysalis said, turning around and around. 

Sunset nodded. “I was hoping you’d say that! Go change and they’ll bag it all up for us.”

Chrysalis nodded and went to do just that.

* * *

“It really is a marvel what a change of clothes can do for someone,” Gem was saying, as Chrysalis and Sunset rejoined the others at the cafe. “You look positively radiant, Chryssi!”

Chrysalis blushed a little and smiled. “It wasn’t all me,” she said, taking Sunset’s hand. “She helped.”

The other eight girls noted this. “Ooooh!” gushed Sonata, her hands flying to her cheeks, “Are you two in loooooove?”

Sunset blushed now, “I guess so… we had a very long talk about it in the car on the way back. Somehow, turning into a teenage girl from an immortal insect queen changes the body _and_ the mind.”

“I think you two look adorable,” Emerald chimed in, from where she was sitting with Twilight. “Hey Sparks, that makes me think: if we’re all half pony, what about Chryssi? Is she half bug?”

Twilight shrugged, and crossed her legs as she considered this. “It’s a possibility,” she said, “But we won’t know for sure until, or even if, she ponies up as we do.”

Chrysalis blinked. “Ponies up?”

Raven explained, “It’s what we call it when we grow pony ears and stuff. Sunny here says that it happens when we show off the truest part of ourselves, or when we just need to channel a whole ton of magic, instead of just the casual stuff that we always do.” She snapped her fingers and turned Emerald’s soda into a salami sandwich.

Emerald glared. “Hey! I was gonna drink that, bird girl!”

Raven smirked, “Oh relax, wolfy. I was gonna change it back!” She snaps her fingers and does so.

“But how did it happen?” Chrysalis asked. “I thought humans weren’t capable of casting magic.”

“We can because of Sunset,” Adagio explained. “She came here with Princess Twilight’s Element of Magic. She used it to gain power, then Princess Twilight, Gem, and Raven used the power of friendship magic to defeat her, and ever since then, magic has been floating around in the air since.”

“Then why can’t the other humans use it too?” Chrysalis pointed out.

“They are not as attuned to it as we are,” Twilight says. “Furthermore, having magic has changed our DNA, meaning that any children any of us have may be able to use magic too, just like we can.”

Chrysalis nodded. “I see… do you suppose it’s possible for me to gain access to this power you all wield?”

The other eight girls looked at each other. Had this been a few weeks ago, they would’ve been very suspicious. Finally, Twilight spoke. “It might be, now that you have allowed friendship into your heart, courtesy of Gem… try closing your eyes and think about how friendship makes you feel.”

Chrysalis nodded, and closed her eyes as requested. She thought of the friends she'd made in the short time she had been in this world. Of how they helped her transform from the vindictive queen of the past into... into what? What was she? She thought about Sunset and the Dazzlings. They, like her, were immigrants from Equestria. They had lost their previous selves, and were reborn... Reborn as humans, Gem had said. And like it or not, the same was happening to her.

It struck her then how little she had been thinking about her past life in these last few weeks. Her old life had been filled with the need to rule, to be a royal. But then she came here, and all that had been taken away. She no longer needed to rule anyone, or conquer her enemies. She had been so focused on living up to her role as queen, that she had forgotten herself. But being here had changed that.

She considered her body. It resembled her old one, but it was so different... But she found she liked it, even preferred it. And in that moment, Chrysalis understood. She was not a changeling anymore, but a human. In body, mind, and heart. And all because of the eight girls who were gathered around her now.

One of those girls spoke. "Chrysalis? You can open your eyes now," Gem said. Someone placed a mirror near her hand. Chrysalis opened her eyes and looked into the mirror.

What she saw made her gasp. Instead of skin, she had chitin once more, she could tell by the way it felt when she ran her fingers down her arm. There was her old horn, as long as she remembered, and her old wings. Her legs and arms, starting around the knee and elbow respectively, had holes in them. Changeling ears poked through her hair, which was much longer now. She touched her cheek, unable to believe it. "What... What happened?" she asked, in the same soft buzzing voice she had used back in Equestria.

"You ponied up," said Sunset, shrugging. "Or bugged up, in your case. You rose into the air, you were glowing, there was a burst of fire, and you came out the other side looking like that."

Chrysalis hovered above the rest of the group, putting her old flight instincts back into practice. Her wings buzzed loudly behind her, and she giggled. "Is it permanent?" she asked.

Twilight shook her head. "It usually wears off after a few hours for us, so the same is probably true for you. Try using your magic as you normally would."

Nodding, Chrysalis concentrated on a form she wanted to take. With a burst of green fire, every part of her body began to change. Her wings and horn disappeared, her chitin became grey skin, her hair turned brown, and her eyes turned bright green, with round pupils. As the fire dispersed, a perfect clone of Gem stood before them.

Gem stepped forward, amazed, and ran a hand down her clone’s body. “It’s perfect… in every detail…” she said in an awed voice.

Chrys-Gem smirked, her eyes flaring briefly to show Chrysalis’ real ones. “So nice to meet me,” she said, in a perfect duplication of Gem’s voice. “I must say, you are looking positively radiant.”

Emerald grinned wolfishly. “Oh, this is how it all ends. Gem flirting with herself. True love at last.” She looked across the room at Raven. “Oh, sorry, Raven.”

“Absolutely no problem at all,” murmured Raven, who was watching the two Gems with a glazed expression on her face.

“I can taste that, you know,” said Chrysalis, still in Gem’s voice. “And oh my, it tastes even better than I remember…” She grins, licking her lips and showing her fangs as she wrapped her arms around the true Gem and Raven both. “Say girls, why don’t we go upstairs and play? Now that I’ve unlocked my powers?”

Gem blushed fire-engine red. “Later!” she said hastily, waving her arms around. “When we don’t have guests!”

Chrysalis and Raven awww’d, but nodded. Chrysalis released her hold on Gem’s form and smiled happily, “Oooh, that felt good… I was afraid I’d never get to do that again!” She buzzed her wings and flew around in a little circle.

Gem cleared her throat. “Anyway! Now that we have established that Chryssi can, in fact, use her magic again, how about we move on to the business at hand?”

Sunset nodded, “Oh yes, living arrangements… we talked it over on the drive back, and it was decided that we can’t really accommodate 5 people at my house… so while we know Chryssi is going to have to move out, we just don’t know where she could go next.”

“I have a suggestion!” Sonata raised her hand exuberantly, and Gem called on her. “Yes Sonata?”

“Longhaul’s house!” Sonata grinned.

Chrysalis blinked. “Who is this Longhaul? The only Longhaul I remember was…” She stopped, remembering the pony who had spied for Celestia during her attempted invasion of Ponyville.

“Longhaul is the kind bus driver who took us in after the Battle,” Adagio explained. “He’s been a tremendous help to each of us, and we’re sure he’d like to help you too, once he’s met you that is.”

Chrysalis nodded, looking unsure. “Are you sure that’s such a great idea?” she asked.

Gem placed a calming hand on Chrysalis’ shoulder and smiled. “Don’t fret, Chryssi. The Dazzlings will introduce you, and it will all go well. Trust me, you’re in good hands with him.”

“I suppose we can give it a try,” Chrysalis said with a nod. “What have I got to lose?”

* * *

“Aw, c'mon, Longhaul, she said she was sorry!” Sonata pleaded. “Besides, she's reformed now! She's not evil anymore, and she really needs a place to stay! C'mon, you've been so nice to us when we were like this, and she promises she won't try to kill you in your sleep, right Chryssi?” Chrysalis just nodded, looking at the bus driver who had a look of suspicion and hatred in his eyes. 

“You gave us a chance, and we didn't betray you, did we? We wouldn't ask if we thought she as any danger to you or that we couldn't trust her,” Adagio added. 

“Seriously, dude, if you could put up with me, I know you can handle her,” Aria said. 

“You say she's harmless, and I know you haven't steered me wrong before,” Longhaul said slowly, “but I still have bruises on my neck that suggest otherwise.” Chrysalis looked down at the floor. “At least with you three, all I had to worry about was becoming enslaved by your strange magics. Not sure I wanna be sleeping with a baseball bat by my side, which I will do if I have to.” He stressed the final words while glaring hard at Chrysalis. 

“Mister Longhaul,” Chrysalis said in a soft voice, “I know what I did was wrong. I've changed a lot since that day, honest I have. Gem and the others have shown me that there's more to life than revenge and world domination. I've lives so long under that cloud it was tough for me to shake it when I was sent here, but I have made myself a better bug. Or person, if you prefer. All I ask is that you give me a chance.” 

“Please, Longhaul? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?” Sonata gazed at Longhaul with her patented killer cute eyes. Aria and Adagio soon joined in. 

Longhaul sighed. “Okay, you win, turn it off.” He sighed, and put a wry smile on his face. “Welcome to Longhaul's Halfway House for Wayward Magical Beings Intent On Dominating This Puny Little World. I will make you the same deal I made Sonata and her sisters, violation of which results in instant eviction. Are you willing to accept the terms I am about to lay forth?” 

Chrysalis nodded while Sonata did a little victory dance. Aria elbowed her lightly, which started Sonata and Aria shoving each other until Adagio grabbed them both by the collars and gave them a stern look. Sonata and Aria flashed sheepish grins at Longhaul while Adagio rolled her eyes. 

“Okay. All I ask of my guests is that they pick up after themselves. I am not the maid, nor am I the butler. Any mess you make is to be cleaned up immediately. I will be glad to cook dinners for you, and if there are any special dietary needs or restrictions, tell me about them. If you want, you can help me clean the rest of the house as well. Nothing fancy, just dusting shelves and wiping down tables, maybe vacuuming if you're up for it. That's purely voluntary. I will show you your room downstairs, and provide you with a key to the front door once I feel I can trust you enough with it. In the meantime, curfew is at 10:30 pm every night, midnight on Fridays and Saturdays. If you're not back by curfew, make other arrangements for sleeping that night. Three strikes and you'll need a new place to live.” He extended his hand. “If you still agree, we'll shake on it and I'll give you the grand tour.” 

Chrysalis eyed Longhaul's outstretched hand, and glanced at the sirens. All three were nodding, and Adagio made a 'go-ahead' motion with her hands. “I agree,” Chrysalis said, taking Longhaul's hand in hers. “I promise I will not let you down.” 

Longhaul's stern countenance softened a bit. “Very well then. Let's start by showing you around and getting you settled into your room.” As he led Chrysalis to the basement stairs, he flashed a worried look to the Dazzlings, who nodded and smiled reassuringly. Longhaul nodded slowly, and headed down the stairs with Chrysalis. 

* * *

Chrysalis settled in quickly to her life with Longhaul. As requested, she was home by curfew every night, without fail. She spent most of her time continuing to experience what this world had to offer, starting with her new job at a taco place. She bought a laptop with her monthly paychecks, and even started planning out what she might do with the rest of her new life. As time passed, she grew so adept at being human it was hard to believe she had ever been anything else.

* * *

The last day of school wasn’t just a goodbye for Gem and her friends, but for Chrysalis too. She met with them a couple days before graduation at their usual table in the cafe.

“So, what’s going on Chryssi?” Sunset asked as the other eight girls settled down. “You’ve been even more mysterious than usual!”

Chrysalis smiled. “I’m leaving Canterlot and moving to Las Pegasus,” she said. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed the time I’ve spent here with you girls and Longhaul, but… my future lies westward. I can reinvent myself there in ways I never could here.”

“We support you in whatever you decide to do, Chryssi,” Gem said, giving her a hug. “We’re all very proud of you!” On cue, everyone else joined in the hug.

Once the hug was broken, Sunset had a thought. “What about… you know, us? Are we still dating?”

Chrysalis squeezed Sunset’s hand warmly with her own. “Only if you want to,” she says. “I understand if you want to find someone else.”

Sunset shook her head and kissed the ex-changeling passionately, “There’s nobody else I can see myself with… I’m moving to Manehattan for college, but after I graduate, we could look into moving in together, if you wanted…”

Chrysalis nodded, “I would like nothing more, Sunny. You’ve made me very, very happy.”

Sunset smiled in relief, “That’s excellent news! When are you moving out?”

“The day after you all graduate,” Chrysalis replied. “I have an apartment waiting, and a job too.”

“What a relief!” Sonata said brightly. “We can have a real goodbye party!”

* * *

A year had passed since Chrysalis had first turned up on the front lawn of CHS. Her former life was a distant memory now, she had a much better career as a therapist. Thanks to her proximity to Applewood, a lot of her clients tended to be rich and famous. She saw everybody from movie and TV stars to musicians and authors, and much more besides. She also kept in regular contact with Sunset via the magic of video chat, and was informed that she and the other girls were all doing well since they’d last seen each other, during their cross-country road trip. It was after one of these video-chat sessions that a knock came on the door. 

“Coming!” Chrysalis called, walking from her kitchen table to the front door and opening it. 

On the other side stood two women of about her age. One had lavender skin and dark blue hair streaked with purple and pink, and wore a blue blouse with a purple skirt, and black and purple boots. The [other woman](http://bit.ly/1XIVt5a) had dark blue skin and wore a flowy blue dress scattered with stars. They smiled, “Sunset told us you lived here now, so we decided to check in on you,” Twilight said.

Chrysalis smiled and moved aside to let them in. “Come on in! Can I get you anything to drink?”

“We require cherry limeade!” proclaimed Luna, gesturing grandly.

Twilight giggled behind a hand, “It’s her favorite drink,” she explains. “You should have seen her when we first arrived!”

* * *

As Princesses Twilight and Luna fell through the portal into the human world, Twilight quickly got up and helped Luna to her own feet. “Doing okay, Luna?” she asked. “Don’t freak out, that’s what I did the first time, and-“ 

She stopped in mid-sentence. Luna was busy removing all her clothes and feeling herself, running her hands along her skin and marveling, “Tis the same shade as our noble fur coat! What trickery is this?! And these digits!” She wiggled her fingers. “They must be excellent for manipulating objects!”

Twilight very quickly stuffed Luna back into her dress and dragged her toward the cafe, “Come on, I’ll get you some cherry limeade…”

“Tis a true warrior’s drink!” Luna shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

* * *

Back in Chrysalis’ apartment, Luna sat on the couch and sulked. “We didst not act so barbarically, Twilight Sparkle,” she grumbled.

“Did too,” Twilight said, sticking her tongue out. 

Chrysalis came back with three glasses of cherry limeade each and placed them down before the two princesses, chuckling. “So as you can see, this is my place! Do you like it?”

Twilight nodded, “It’s a lovely little home, Chrysalis. We’re both very proud of how far you’ve come.”

“I am too,” Chrysalis said with a smile. “I feel so much happier now that I don’t have a swarm full of drones to rule over and feed… I don’t even consider myself a true changeling, anymore.”

Twilight and Luna looked at one another in shock. “Truly?!” Luna gasped. 

Chrysalis nodded. “My friends have shown me not only friendship, but what it means to be human… and I find I am much better off as a human than a changeling.”

“So you won’t be coming back with us, then?” Twilight asked. 

Chrysalis shook her head. “Not at all. The changelings are better off without me, I think. Besides… I have a job I love, a girlfriend, and pure happiness. What more do I need?”

Twilight smiled again, “Nothing else, Chrysalis. Nothing else.”

“Not quite, Twilight Sparkle,” Luna interrupted. “There is one thing Chrysalis still needs.” Without further explanation, Luna rose and departed quickly.

When she returned some time later, a new figure was with her. The new woman was dark-skinned and tall, about Principal Celestia’s height, and she had long purple hair that fell in waves to her shoulders. Her eyes resembled Chrysalis’, though they too were purple. She quickly headed over to Chrysalis and embraced her tight, running her hands through her hair. “Sister…” whispered the newcomer. “How I missed you…”

Chrysalis returned the hug, smiling up at the other woman. “I missed you too, Cal… and I’m sorry for betraying you like I did… you were always a wiser ruler than I was… if I hadn’t betrayed you, I might still be alive.”

“But you _are_ alive,” Calyx said with a small smile. “Reborn as something new. But you will always be my baby sister, no matter what else happens.” She looked to the two Equestrian princesses. “Thank you for allowing me to visit her, your majesties.”

Luna smiled warmly. “We are quite familiar with the importance of reconciliation with one’s siblings, Queen Calyx. Thou art most welcome.” 

Calyx nodded, and together the four royals resumed their conversation, catching each other up on what had changed in the intervening decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The changelings are without a doubt our most frequently occurring villain. After all, the very first story we wrote featured them as main antagonists, and they've appeared sporadically ever since, in every series. Basically, they're our version of the Daleks.


	7. Novel Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canterlot High and Crystal Prep resume their old rivalry when the writers of a popular sci-fi show announce a writing competition. *Very* loosely based on the first 2017 EQG Special, "Dance Magic."

Gemini Shadow wandered the top floor of the Canterlot [mall](http://bit.ly/2tJEOoI), thinking. In the year that had passed since she and the girls had gone to Camp Everfree and gained new magical powers, she’d managed to gain a better understanding of how Equestrian magic worked. But that wasn't why she was here: today, she was here to get a signed copy of the first book of shooting scripts for one of her favorite television shows, _New Endeavours_ , the latest installment of a major science fiction franchise.

As she walked, a commercial playing on a nearby TV attracted her attention: “Are you an aspiring author?”

Gem thought this over for a moment. “Well, I suppose so.”

“Do you and your friends like to write stories in your spare time?” asked the TV.

Gemini smiled and nodded. “Oh, most certainly!”

“Do you want to win a cash prize?” inquired the commercial.

Gem shrugged. “Well, I don’t exactly _need_ the money, but there’s nothing wrong with a little extra cash now and then.” 

“Then enter the official _New Endeavours_ Novel Competition!” exclaimed the announcer. “Each contestant will have one month to write a novel-length original adventure set in the universe of the popular _New Endeavours_ television series, and at the end of the month, your entries will be judged by the creators and co-writers themselves, Canis Mackenzie and Dusk Runner! ONE lucky winner will then receive a $30,000 cash prize _and_ an exclusive trip to the set of the first _New Endeavours_ movie, now filming in Applewood! So sharpen those pencils and put on your thinking caps, because you could be boldly going where no one else has gone before! Sign up now at the booth near the smoothie kiosk.”

Gem oohed excitedly and clapped her hands. “What a wonderful opportunity! I’ll sign us up straight away!” And without further ado, she ran off toward the smoothie kiosk. 

When she got there however, she was dismayed to find a group of [girls](http://bit.ly/2sGM2Gq) in Crystal Prep uniforms already there. Rarity smiled deviously as she signed her group’s name onto the form. “Oh, we're _certain_ to win! I don't even think those Canterlot High girls have signed up yet!”

“You mean like the one standing right behind you?” Gem said dryly. She frowned and crossed her arms. “I honestly hoped I could go the rest of my life without bumping into you lot again.”

“I could say the same for you, darling,” Rarity replied, turning around to face Gem. “I assume you've come to enter that ragtag bunch of misfits of yours into the contest as well?”

Gem nodded. “Certainly. I admit I’m surprised to find you all here, I would've thought _you_ ,” she pointed at Rarity, “would have thought science fiction of any sort to be uncouth.”

"Ordinarily, yes," Rarity admitted, "But after that little stunt you pulled at the Friendship Games, I've been positively itching for a chance to get revenge!"

" _Excuse_ me?!" Gem shot back. "As I recall, _you five_ were the ones responsible for Twilight transforming into Midnight Sparkle in the first place! Do you have _any_ idea how hard that was on her? When we went to Camp Everfree, she kept having these terrible nightmares about Midnight, and was constantly afraid that she'd turn back. As far as I'm concerned, I'm placing the blame for everything that happened on _you_." She hmphed. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

There was a very long silence as the five Crystal Preppers considered Gem's words, all of them looking sad and forlorn as the truth of what they'd done hit them. Finally, Applejack spoke. She took off her stetson and looked down at the ground, then said, "Shoot... Ah had no idea we hurt her that badly."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash piped up, running her fingers through her multi-colored hair. "And actually? If we had to do the Games all over again? I wouldn't even give Cinch the time of day, let alone sing that stupid song!"

"We _are_ trying to get better," Fluttershy added. "I don't know if you heard, Gemini, but they fired Principal Cinch a month or two after the Games. Dean Cadance is the Principal now, and she's not nearly as mean as Cinch was."

"Cinch was a great big meanie mean pants!" Pinkie exclaimed. 

"Principal Cadance has taken a particular interest in our case," Rarity said, gesturing to herself and the others. "She's made it clear to us that the way we treated Twilight... and Miss Emerald, was completely uncalled for and could have ended very badly for everyone."

"So I guess what we're tryin' ta say is," said Applejack, "We're awful sorry, sugarcube."

"Don't talk to me," Gem said softly, smiling ever so slightly. "Talk to Emerald and Twilight. I'll arrange a meeting later. In the meantime?" She smirked a bit. "You girls had best get ready, because you're speaking to one of the best essay writers at CHS." She signed her name down, and those of her friends. "Good luck, you five!" Then she left, heading back down toward the escalators.

* * *

Later that day, Gem and her friends had gathered together at Shadowfall to talk things over. "See? It's a wonderful plan," Gem was saying. "We'll each write a chapter, and then our book will win the cash prize and the set tour, and voilà!"

"You make it sound simple as pie," Raven pointed out.

Gem nodded eagerly. "That's because it is! The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're writing a book, too.

Twilight and Emerald blinked in surprise. "They are?" they asked in unison.

"I-Is that a problem?" Gem asked, concerned.

Twilight shook her head rapidly. "Oh, no, it's not. Just haven't heard much about our old school since we left, I guess."

Emerald nodded in agreement, and took another long pull from her coffee cup. "Well, if you ask me, Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS!"

"Which reminds me," Gem says suddenly, "there's just one tiny little thing I forgot to mention." She gulped. "I told the Crystal Prep girls about the whole Midnight Sparkle incident at camp, Twilight... they seemed to realize how badly they treated you, and they want to apologize."

Twilight's jaw dropped. "No way. They really said that?"

Gem nodded. "Heard it right from Miss Applejack's mouth."

Emerald scoffed. "No offense Gem, but I'll believe it when I see it. I don't trust those five as far as I can throw 'em."

“Emerald, I’m surprised at you!” Gem said in astonishment. “I never thought you were the type to hold a grudge!”

Emerald raised an eyebrow. “Girl, have you even _met_ me? Those five spent an entire freaking year bullying me, it was only ‘cause of Sparks turning up when she did that I didn’t jump off the roof of the school and die. If they really want to apologize and they aren’t just lying to get brownie points, then they’ll have to come over here, in person, and tell me to my face. But _after_ the competition!” She took out her laptop and opened up her favorite word processor. “Come on girls, we got a book to write.”

“Indeed,” Gem agreed. “What _shall_ we write?”

“I think we should write about tacos!” Sonata interrupted. Her stomach growled.

Aria facepalmed. “That’s your answer to everything. What are they gonna do? Beam down onto a planet of sentient tacos and fight off guacamole monsters?”

“YES!” Sonata shot back, and the two began another argument as they went off to get dinner.

“I propose we write a crossover,” Gem offered. “Between it and my other favorite science fiction show!”

Sunset shook her head. “We can’t do that, Gem. Not for the contest anyway. There’s licensing and all kinds of other legal issues to work out!”

“What if we bring back some characters from the previous series?” Adagio suggested. “I always thought Mr. Spock was rather handsome.”

“That won’t work either,” Raven pointed out. “His actor died, remember? Besides, the guy who played Kirk is too old!”

“I suggest we keep it simple and just tell one long story,” Twilight said. “And we’ll each write for our own characters.”

Sonata returned with a huge plate of tacos and sodas for everyone. “Oooh! Does that mean I get to be Dr. Hoofer’s love interest?”

“You just really want to date Alec Baldwin, don’t you?” Raven teased Sonata, taking a taco and munching on it.

Sonata blushed. “Well, he _does_ look a lot like Longhaul…” 

And so the girls worked late into the night, writing on a shared Google Doc.

* * *

Across town at Rarity’s house, the Crystal Prep 5 were planning out a story of their own. They each sat around a table, brainstorming. Rarity put her face in her hands and sighed. "I just wish I knew _what_ we could write about," she groaned. "I'm not at all familiar with the source material!"

"Good thing you got me here then," said Rainbow brashly. "I've been watching the show with my dad since I was a kid! I've seen everything! Original Series, Next Gen, DS9, Voyager, Enterprise, Discovery, and all the movies!"

Applejack smirked. "Ah never thought you'd be into that kinda thang, RD."

Rainbow blushed slightly. "I couldn't exactly announce to the school that I watched this show, AJ. It might be a good show, but it's not _cool_. When we win though, I'm gonna get me a cameo role, and then it _will_ be cool!"

"Ah thought we were writing this story _together_ ," AJ shot back. 

Rainbow scoffed. "As if! I'm the biggest fan in the room! Besides, Rarity only signed us up because my handwriting sucks." She cracked her knuckles. "I've already got an idea for a story: forget that lovey-dovey exploration stuff, I'm gonna write about the Mirror Universe! You know, where everyone's evil!"

"Does anyone else find it kinda weird that the main characters in this show look exactly like those girls from CHS?" said Pinkie, entering the room with a tray full of snacks. 

Rainbow shrugged. "I guess it's kinda weird, but then, when you've got freaky magic powers like those girls do, it doesn't really matter _that_ much." She grabbed a soda off the tray and opened it. "Okay, let's get to work! Rares, you wanna type for me?"

"Oh, I suppose I shall," Rarity sighed. "It's hardly my fault you never learned to type properly." Her snow-white fingers were poised over the home row of her keyboard. "How would you like to begin?"

Rainbow thought this over. "How does this sound... 'Captain's log, Stardate 81634.1. I, Captain Gemini Shadow of the ISS Endeavor and the finest officer that the Equestrian Solar Empire has ever produced, am about to embark upon a brand new mission: using a newly-developed dimensional ripper, I will cross into the universe I accidentally discovered last year and use it as a launching point for a new chapter of conquest. The Federation is about to see its last sunrise.'"

* * *

Things went differently for the two competing groups of students as the month wore on. Gem and her friends worked together to write their story, and were able to finish within two weeks. The Crystal Prep 5, however, were in deep trouble. Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy no longer showed up at writing sessions, leaving only Rainbow and Rarity. And that wasn't all: two nights before submission day, a huge storm rolled into Canterlot and knocked out power to the city. Rainbow's hard drive was corrupted and had to be wiped, erasing a month's worth of work.

Rarity was furious. She refused to help Rainbow any further, citing the athlete's extreme egotism. Now, without a story and 48 hours to go until the deadline, Rainbow went out for a walk. Instead of her Crystal Prep uniform, she [wore](https://derpibooru.org/1395215) a blue hoodie and jeans.

Gem, who was at the park with Twilight, Emerald, and Twilight's dog Spike, looked up in surprise as Rainbow approached them. "Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Rainbow sighed, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans. "You're Gemini, right? It's like this... the storm from the other day broke my hard drive, and I lost the story I was working on for that contest. None of the other girls will help me write a new one, and... well..." She looked over at Twilight. "You're as much of a fan of the series as me. Sure, I teased you about it a lot when we were in the same school, but I didn't really mean anything that I said. I just wanted kids to think I was cool. And liking this show isn't cool."

Twilight looked back at Rainbow Dash and crossed her arms. "I'll help you write your story under one condition: you apologize to me and Emerald for everything you and the other girls did to us at Crystal Prep."

There was a long silence. Finally, Rainbow spoke. "Yeah, okay. I'm sorry for all the torment I gave you two. It really... it really wasn't in the spirit of the show."

Twilight nodded, then smiled. "That's good enough for me. How about you, Emerald?"

Emerald, who was busy scratching Spike's ears, nodded. "Yeah, I think that'll work." Then she looked over at Gem. "You want to join in?"

Gem put a hand to her chin. "Actually, I have another idea... why don't we _all_ write a story, and submit it together?"

Rainbow's eyes widened. "No way, You'd actually do that? We don't even go to the same school!"

"And this isn't a school competition," Gem pointed out. "Besides, I think two different groups of people working toward a common goal is what this show is all about, don't you think?"

Twilight nodded. "It sure is. Want me to text the girls?" 

Gem nodded. "Please." And within two hours, 13 teenage girls grouped together around two tables at Sugarcube Corner, having a writing session like no other. Their story was deceptively simple: a crew of two ships, the USS _Endeavour_ and the ISS _Abacus_ , coming together to defeat a menace that threatened them both. The Rubies wrote for the crew of the Endeavour, while the Crystal Prep 5 wrote for the crew of the Abacus. On the morning of submission day, after 24 straight hours of hard work, Gem uploaded the finished file to the website. 

* * *

"Hey girls! Turn on channel 2, they're going to announce the competition winners!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly, screeching into Gem's living room.

"Already there," Raven said with a grin, pointing at the screen. All 13 girls had gathered at Shadowfall Manor to hear the announcement. On screen, a woman with curly brown hair and rectangular glasses stood beside an older man, with short grey hair and glasses of his own. Both of them stood on the Endeavour bridge set, and wore red and black command uniforms. They had the ranks of admirals.

The woman smiled. "Hello, Canterlot! I'm Canis Tenebrae, and this is my partner in crime, Dusk Runner. We're coming to you live from Applewood, California, where we're supervising the filming of the movie based on a little sci-fi show you might have heard of." A montage of clips from various episodes of _New Endeavours_ played, before cutting back to Canis and Dusk.

Dusk spoke next. "Earlier this month, we asked you, our loyal fans, to write a novel-length story set in our little universe, using our characters. And did you ever respond!"

Canis laughed. "No kidding! You sent us 50 different stories, from 50 different perspectives! And we read them _all_! Some were happy, others were sad, still more had Dusk and I on the edge of our seats! And soon, we'll be publishing everything you sent us as an ebook, so that way, everyone will get to read your work!"

"But for the purposes of this contest," Dusk continued, "there can be only one winner. The envelope please!"

A stagehand handed Dusk and Canis an envelope, which had a Starfleet insignia seal on the back. Canis smiled. "I won't lie, I was crying by the time I finished reading the winning story. It was a perfect representation of not just what makes our show so special, but a beautiful tribute to fifty years of the franchise as a whole!" She carefully opened the letter and read, "The winner of the _New Endeavours_ Novel Contest is..."

There was a long pause. Finally, Dusk and Canis said in unison: "THE CRYSTAL RAINBOOMS!" A picture of all 13 girls (though only Gem and her friends were ponied up) smiling at the camera appeared on the screen.

Canis grinned broadly. "Congratulations, ladies! Thirteen girls from different schools, coming together to make something amazing! Even magical!"

Dusk snickered. "You're not just saying that because we based our characters off of the Canterlot High team, are you?"

Canis blushed. "Nope! I promise!" She turned back to the camera. "Anyway, Dusk and I will be in contact with you soon, so keep an eye out for any emails! As a reminder, not only have you won the contest, you've also received a trip to watch our movie being filmed," she gestured expansively to the set behind her, "and a $30,000 cash prize for you to do with as you please! Thank you, and goodnight! Starfleet out!" The screen went dark.

The 13 girls celebrated and cheered, exchanging high-fives. Finally, Gem spoke. "So, what do we do with our winnings?" Gem wondered. "I don't exactly need the money, and there's far too many of us for them to invite to the set."

Rarity huddled with her fellow Crystal Preppers before looking to Gem. "What if we took the prize money, while you eight went to the set?" she suggested.

Raven nods. "Sounds good to me. We'll be sure to tell you all about it when we get back!"

Rainbow blinked. "Wait wait wait. Does this mean we're friends now?"

Sunset nodded. "I don't see why it shouldn't!"

"Agreed," said Applejack. "How 'bout we head on down to mah family's farm for some cider?"

"Can we get tacos?!" Sonata asked at once. "I'm starved!"

Adagio laughed. "Yes, Sonata, we can get tacos." And so, the thirteen new friends headed to their cars and drove to the outskirts of Canterlot, where AJ's farm was. High above them and far far away, a ship called _Endeavour_ warped off into the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I hesitate to call this an adaptation at all, since 99% of what's here is original. Following Legend of Everfree, it was decided that I take charge of doing the adaptations, since Longhaul hates writing them and to be honest, I find them pretty frustrating too. Even so, I probably could've gotten by doing this as a normal scene, since so much of this is original.
> 
> Obviously, the first thing that needed changing was the competition itself, since dancing doesn't work in a literary medium, so I went with a fanfic writing competition. New Endeavours is, of course, our own work (because I do love meta humor), so it felt natural to structure the story around that. In the EG-verse, it's the seventh live action Star Trek series, following Original Series, Next Generation, DS9, Voyager, Enterprise, and Discovery. I try to avoid using the words Star Trek though, because I don't want CBS to come after me. The same with Doctor Who, Gem's "other favorite science fiction show."


	8. Movie Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rubies are invited to the New Endeavours film set, but when some props go missing, the girls must put their heads together in order to find the culprit. Based on the second EQG special, "Movie Magic."

The bridge of the starship was filled with 8 young women, all of whom had different colored skin tones. Two were yellow, one was blue, two more were purple, a sixth was magenta, a seventh was amber, and the very last one was grey. 

The yellow skinned woman who resembled Adagio spoke first. She wore a black and yellow uniform and stood on a raised section of floor behind the central seats of the bridge. "We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru," she reported. "The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them.”

"Two Romulan vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us," added a magenta skinned female.

"Fire photon torpedoes," ordered the grey-skinned woman, who sat in the center chair. She resembled Gemini. 

"Captain, three more Romulan warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship!" reported the blue girl, who looked like Sonata. "They're firing on us!"

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship!" shouted the captain as the ship began to shake from the onslaught. "Continue fire!”

"Shields at sixty percent!" yelled a woman who resembled Emerald. 

"Fire magic torpedoes, target all five ships!" barked the captain. Then all the lights went out at once, and the bridge was plunged into darkness.

"CUT!" shouted the director, as the bright fluorescent studio lights clicked on. "Break for lunch everyone, we'll pick this up in an hour!" The actors portraying the bridge crew stood up and stretched, before stepping off the set.

"I knew our resemblance would come in handy," Gem giggled, smiling warmly at her cousin, Carrie. Carrie was playing Captain Shadow of the USS Endeavour.

Carrie blushed. "They only picked me because Magnifico quit," she pointed out. "Something about a rash she developed from the paint they used for our skin tones.” Her stomach grumbles. "Come on cousin, let's go get some grub." The two grey-skinned girls walked off toward the cafeteria.

* * *

“I can't believe we're really here!” Twilight gushed, as the eight Wondercolts and assorted members of the cast and crew broke for lunch.

“Thank you so much for letting us come, Mr. Zoom,” Sunset said to the director, smiling warmly. We promise we won't get in the way.”

Canter Zoom smiled genially. “Don’t worry about it. As a fellow CHS alum, I was more than happy to afford the girls who helped save it the chance to visit the set of our little film. Besides, you did win that contest.”

Raven laughed. “Little? You kiddin’? This is _New Endeavours_ we're talking about! This movie is gonna be huge!”

“Uh, sir?” interrupted a P.A. “There’s a problem in wardrobe. They can't find the costume Captain Shadow is supposed to wear when she becomes Ruby in the holodeck scene.”

Canter Zoom sighed. “If we're ever able to finish it, it will be. If you'll excuse me…” He walked off away from the canteen and back to the set.

Twilight checked her schedule. “According to our visitor schedules, they won't start shooting the next scene for a while, which means we have time to check out all the sets, look at the props that Canis and Dusk designed specially for the movie… that sort of thing.”

Adagio blinked. “Where’d Gem go? Did anyone see her?”

“She went to go grab lunch with her cousin,” Aria reminded. “I wouldn’t worry, she’ll pop back up sooner or later.” The remaining seven girls nodded and split up to go do some exploring.

* * *

After getting lunch with Carrie, Gem joined Raven and Sunset to take a look at some of the props. On display were 3 very important props: The captain's magic screwdriver, a Terran Empire phaser pistol, and the energy weapon Section 31 developed using King Sombra's horn. The three girls looked them over, not daring to touch them.

As they explored, a [girl](http://bit.ly/2sUt2Ev) with soft yellow skin approached them. "Hey! You're from Canterlot High, right?" At the trio's nod, she continued. "I'm Juniper Montage, Canter Zoom's niece. What do you think of the props?"

Gem nodded approvingly. "They look very realistic!"

Juniper nodded in agreement. "Canis and Dusk are very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the movie."

"Have you met them?" Sunset asked.

"Just once, when they came to check out the weapons," Juniper replied. "I did get them to sign a copy of the latest script book, though." She grinned and showed them all the [front](http://bit.ly/2sUWhHc) cover of the Season 1 script book.

“So what do you do here?” Raven asked.

“Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting. I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here. Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand.” Juniper sighed. “I tried to convince him to cast me as Captain Shadow, but he really didn't go for that.” She quickly changed the subject. “Hey! Have you guys seen the set for the Romulan ship? They usually lock the door to that set, but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place. Come on. I'll show you!” She led them away to another part of the lot.

* * *

A couple hours later, the girls met back up on the bridge set. Raven was ecstatic. “You guys should've seen the weapons props, they were amazing!”

“Quiet on set, please!” Canter Zoom shouted. “We’re doing a retake of the opening bridge scene! And… action!”

On the bridge set, the yellow skinned woman who resembled Adagio spoke first. She wore a black and yellow uniform and stood on a raised section of floor behind the central seats of the bridge. "We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru," she reported. "The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them.”

"Two Romulan vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us," added a magenta skinned female.

"Fire photon torpedoes," ordered the captain, who sat in the center chair.  

"Captain, three more Romulan warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship!" reported the blue girl, who looked like Sonata. "They're firing on us!"

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship!" shouted the captain as the ship began to shake from the onslaught. "Continue fire!”

"Shields at sixty percent!" yelled a woman who resembled Emerald. 

"Fire magic torpedoes, target all five ships!" barked the captain. Just then, the rear wall behind the security chief fell backwards with an enormous crash, starting a domino effect. In minutes, the entire bridge set fell apart.

Canter Zoom facepalmed. “Cut! Cut! Cut! What is going on around here? We just filmed on this bridge, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks!”

“They're gone! They're all gone!” exclaimed a P.A., looking panic-stricken as he ran into the room.

“What's gone?” Canter Zoom asked.

“The weapons!” the P.A. replied.

Canter started to panic himself. “This can't be happening! What are we gonna do?!”

“Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones?” Sunset asked.

Canter shook his head. “The missing weapons were personally approved by Canis and Dusk! We could have new ones made, but we can't use them until both of them have given them their official stamp of approval! Plus, the contracts half the bridge crew have with us is almost up, and with the bridge collapsing, and now this, I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!”

Twilight looked pained. “But-but you have to finish this movie! Think of all the New Endeavours fans who'll be so disappointed if you don’t!"

Gem frowned, looking concerned. “Are you sure there's nothing you can do to-”

There was a crashing noise, and Canter Zoom ran off, looking visibly stressed.

Gem hummed thoughtfully, touching her chin with one finger. “There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived. A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed. And now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen. I don't think these are just coincidences.”

Sunset nodded. “Me, neither. All the things that have gone wrong on set have put production on hold. It seems to me like someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure this movie doesn't get made.”

“Who would want to do that?” Adagio asked.

Gem shrugged. “I haven’t the slightest idea, but now is a good time to find out.” She adjusted the hem of her sweater. “Come on, girls. Let’s go be detectives!”

“Where do we even start?” Emerald asked. “It's not like there's some mysterious cloaked figure we can chase after and say, "Hey, tell us where you're keeping the weapons!"

As Emerald spoke, Sonata pointed to a corner of the room and said, “You mean like that one?” Sure enough, a dark, hooded figure was skulking around, carrying a bundle in their hands.

“Hey! Stop right there!” Raven shouted, touching her Camp Everfree pendant. Bird wings sprouted from her back and she took off. Unfortunately, the figure was too fast for her, and in no time at all, they’d vanished entirely from Raven’s field of view.

Landing, Raven sighed unhappily. “I can't believe I lost them! I guess being able to fly doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do.” Looking around, she realized she was in a storage area, with extra costumes and various other movie-related supplies. 

She spotted a worn leather jacket with some torn tights and held them up. “Hey! This is just like the outfit Captain Shadow wears in the rock concert scene. What's it doing in here? I’d better go tell the girls.” She went over to the doors and tried to open them, only to find them locked. “Oh great… Hello? Anybody out there?” There was no answer.

Raven snapped her fingers and began checking her pockets. “No problem! I'll just call my friends and let them know… Except I can't because security took all our phones when we got here!” She groaned, then cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled. “Help! I'm trapped in here!”

“Hello? Raven? Are you in there?” came Gem’s voice.

“Yes! Help! I'm locked in!” Raven cried, her voice muffled.

“It's okay, sweetie! We're here!” Gem called out. She took out her magic screwdriver and aimed it in the direction of the lock, then clicked it on. The green tip buzzed and glowed briefly, then the lock clicked. 

The door cracked open, and Raven stepped outside, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. “Boy, am I happy to see you! How did you find me? I gave up banging on the door five minutes ago!”

“Intuition,” Gem replied, hugging back. She spotted the outfit lying on Raven’s shoulder. “Hey, is that the costume that went missing when we first got here?”

Raven nodded. “Yeah. But I didn't see the person who locked me in, and there's still no sign of the weapons!”

Gem hummed thoughtfully. “I say we head back to the scene of the crime. Maybe there's something there that could lead us to the weapons.”

“Or... we could let the culprit lead us to them!” Twilight suggested.

“How?” Raven asked. “I just told you I didn't see who locked me in here.”

Twilight nodded. “That’s true, but I’ve got a pretty good idea who our thief is. We're gonna need Canter Zoom's help to catch her.”

Gem smiled at Twilight. “I had a feeling you’d say that.”

* * *

Minutes later, the group met up with Canter as a group of builders started lifting the various parts of the bridge set back in place. “You found this in a supply closet?” he asked, holding up the outfit.

Twilight nodded. “We didn't find the weapons. But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet. We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden.”

Canter nodded his assent. “Of course. Carrie, I need you to get into hair and makeup. As soon as we get the weapons, we're gonna start shooting again.”

Carrie nodded and saluted. “You got it, chief!” She walked off.

Canter turned to his niece. “Juniper, can you do a smoothie run? I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty.” He passed her a few dollar bills.

Juniper nodded. “Absolutely!” Then she turned away, and while everyone else was distracted, turned back with a familiar trio of objects in her hands. “Look! I found the missing weapons!”

“Because you're the one who stole them!” Gem shot back, pointing at Juniper.

Canter gasped. “She… She wouldn’t."

“She would, and she did,” added Twilight. “What she didn't expect was for Raven to come to the Tricorners set before she was able to sneak them off to a safer hiding place. So she was forced to hide them in the first place she could find.

“But she knew she couldn't leave them there,” continued Gem. “So the first chance she got, she tried to sneak them away. Unfortunately for her, we spotted her! But Juniper knows "every inch of this place like the back of her hand, so she was able to trap us and lose Raven!”

“For a while,” said Twilight. But when Raven managed to figure out where she'd run off to, she locked her in a closet with a set of keys that gives her access to "just about every door in this place…”

“...which gave her the time she needed to hide the weapons here!” finished Gem.

“When did you figure out it was her?” Canter asked.

Twilight answered first. “I started to piece things together when I unlocked the door to get Raven out of the supply closet. But I knew Juniper would never admit she was the one who had taken the weapons.”

“But the truth is, she had a motive,” Gem added. “She was bitter about your decision not to cast her as Captain Shadow, so she decided to sabotage the production instead!”

“What she said!” Juniper interrupted. “I mean, I’ve told you over and over again how badly I wanted to play Captain Shadow, and you just ignored me!” She stomped her foot like a petulant child. “I thought if enough things went wrong, Carrie would maybe back out of the movie and then... you would give me a chance.” She looked down at her shoes. 

Canter Zoom frowned deeply. “You thought wrong,” he said. “Not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew, but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust!”

“I know,” said Juniper, sniffling. “A-And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Carrie quit. I hope you can forgive me.”

Canter Zoom sighed heavily. “You’re my niece, Juniper, so, of course, I can forgive you. But I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on the set, and it'll be a long time before I consider allowing you back here! Keys!” 

Juniper handed Canter her keys, then was led away from the set by a couple of security guards, glaring at Gem and Twilight as she did so. "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

Raven smirked. "It's kinda our bag, Montage. Get used to it."

Canter smiled as he returned his attention to the girls. “I gotta say, you eight are amazing! First you save Camp Everfree, now the New Endeavours movie. Y'all are certainly on a roll!”

Gem smiled and bowed her head. “It's what we do, Mr. Zoom. Think nothing of it.”

Raven raised a hand. “Uh, speaking of roles... Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play? You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day?”

Canter thought this over. “I think we could figure something out. The script Canis and Dusk wrote calls for the bridge crew to meet their dark mirror counterparts. We were going to film them in splitscreen, but since you eight look exactly like our leads… want to take a crack at it?”

Gem nodded. “I don’t see why not!”

* * *

On the Endeavour bridge set, Gem and Carrie faced each other off. Carrie was dressed in the usual red and black command tunic, while Gem wore a similar outfit with reversed colors, and a badge showing the Earth bisected by a sword.

“It seems we must always meet again,” said Gem, smirking darkly.

“They do say opposites attract,” replied Carrie.

"Indeed... I was hoping to take over your Federation,” Gem continued. “Starting with your death!”

"Of course you were," Carrie says. "That's exactly the kind of thing I would expect me to do, if I were a murderous, egotistical maniac." She crosses the room. "Not that your plan would have worked, anyway. My crew are loyal to me, they would never have done what you told them! You may look, sound, and act like me, but you're not the captain they know, and even if you managed to play along for a while, the mask would slip eventually! You're a barbarian, it's practically impossible for you to behave like a civilized person for very long!"

"Don't paraphrase that weakling Vulcan at me," Mirror Gem spat. "He was a worthless old fool who tried to make the Empire into a peaceful place. It failed, as it was always going to. If I can't kill you here, I'll take you back to my place and do it there! And then, I'll come back here with a new crew, and this ship and your universe will be MINE!" 

“This is so awesome!” Raven squealed, from where she stood with her friends. Then she saw Canter glaring at her and blushed. “Oops… sorry.”

Canter sighed. “Cut! Take two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of figured that casting a movie in the EG-verse must be extremely difficult, given the wide variety of skin colors that exist there. Naturally, I made a joke about it. The inspiration for the joke came from The Wizard of Oz, where the actor originally cast to play the Tin Man had to be replaced because of an allergy to the paint the filmmakers used to make his skin look metallic. Likewise, Gem and the girls playing their mirror counterparts because of their resemblance to the leads was inspired by the Beatles' Yellow Submarine movie, where the animated Beatles take the places of Sgt. Pepper's band because of their resemblance.


	9. Mirror Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are about to take part in a movie premiere, but Juniper Montage is bitter about her defeat, and plans to strike back. Based on the EQG special "Mirror Magic."

It was the day of the _New Endeavours_ film premiere, and promotional posters for the movie were all over Canterlot Mall. Featured prominently were Gemini Shadow and her friends, who played the mirror universe counterparts of the starship crew featured in the movie. The premiere itself would take place that night right at the Canterlot Mall Cineplex, where mall staff were already working on setting up the red carpet.

About the only person who _wasn’t_ happy was Juniper Montage, a green-haired girl with pale yellow skin. Infuriated by her uncle Canter Zoom’s decision not to cast her as Captain Shadow, the film’s main protagonist, she did her best to sabotage the film’s production, only to be found out by Gemini Shadow and Twilight Sparkle. Juniper was subsequently dismissed from her role on set, and given a job at the Cineplex. She now walked around the second floor of the mall, glaring at the posters as if they had personally offended her. “Those girls… I can’t believe they get me kicked off the New Endeavours set… I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight. I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats. Ugh!” She slapped herself in the forehead.

Her walkie-talkie chirped, and the voice of her boss spoke. “Juniper, where are you? We need you back at the popcorn popper stat.”

“What was that boss?” said Juniper, imitating radio static with her mouth. “Can't hear you! Losing you!” She clicked off the walkie talkie and sighed. “If those girls hadn't shown up, I would have played Captain Shadow! Tonight would have been about me. I would have been a star!” She stopped at a sunglasses kiosk, where a hand mirror was lying abandoned nearby. She picked it up and peered inside, and saw a reflection of herself, as a celebrity.

“Incredible!” gasped Juniper, reaching into her purse to grab a few dollar bills, which she tossed onto the counter. “Keep the change. Something tells me this thing's worth it.” She left, taking the mirror with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald were across the mall at the food court, taking a well-earned break from a productive day of shopping. As she finished off her burger, she pulled out the journal that let her communicate with Princess Twilight, and began to write. _Dear Princess Twilight, tonight's the night of the big movie premiere. All my friends are really excited, and I should be, too. Except I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our new powers, and the background magic that's floating around in this world, and how scary but exhilarating it all is. How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will it show up again? Well, you see the problem. With the weight of all Equestria on your shoulders, you must have some advice on how to-_ ” She stopped. After turning the page, all she saw was the interior cover of the book, rather than a blank page. “Oh, no!”

“What's the matter, Sunset?” asked Twilight, looking up from her own burger.

Sunset sighed. “Oh, I just ran out of pages in my journal, that’s all.”

“I see.” Twilight adjusted her glasses and peered across the table at Sunset’s journal and frowned lightly. “Well, I’m sure you can get more. But I feel like there's more bothering you than just journal pages, isn't there?”

Sunset gulped. “Uh, yeah, but I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big night…”

Emerald scoffed and waved a hand. “Relax, will ya? It’s noon! We have _all_ day to get ready for tonight! Besides, if I was you, I’d start spilling now, before Sparks starts looking at you like an interesting science experiment.” Twilight blushed.

Sunset gave in. “Okay, okay. It’s just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise. We haven’t really had any problems since the whole Nightmare Moon incident.”

“And that's bad how, precisely?” asked Twilight, looking at Sunset as if she was an interesting science experiment instead of a fellow human being.

It's not,” replied Sunset. “It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren’t."

Emerald nodded. “I getcha. Given we seem to be fighting raging she-demons on a yearly basis, no offense, worrying about magical happenings isn’t a bad thing.”

“None taken,” said Twilight and Sunset at once. “I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now,” continued Sunset. “This is supposed to be our big night, you know? I should just enjoy it, like any other girl.”

“Speaking of being a normal girl, Princess Magic Horse is writing you back,” Emerald interrupted, pointing.

Sunset checked the journal and gasped. “She wants me to come to Equestria right away!”

“Really? Cool!” Emerald grins. “Can we come? I always wanted to check that place out for real, ever since I got accidentally zapped in there during the Friendship Games.”

Twilight giggled. “You were so cute! I just loved running my fingers through your fur, and-” She stopped. “Wait! I can’t possibly go! If the other Twilight and I meet up and touch each other, the universe will explode!”

Emerald blinked and poked Twilight in the chest. “Uh, Sparks? You two met once already, before that sleepover, and nothing happened.”

Sunset nodded. “I think we’ll be okay, Twilight. Let’s go, if we hurry we can get there before 1.” The three girls got up, threw away the remains of their lunches, and boarded the first bus back to the suburbs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juniper was back at the Cineplex, staring longingly into the mirror. “It’s like this mirror is the only one around here who gets me.”

“Popcorn spill at the condiment counter,” said her boss, pointing at a large popcorn spill nearby.

Juniper sighed, “Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills?”

The boss shook his head. “No. It looks like someone about to fire somebody.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Juniper grabbed a broom and dustpan and started sweeping up the mess, grumbling to herself. “This is the worst.” Then she had an idea. “Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time!” And, after making sure her boss wasn’t watching, she watched her mirror self be asked by a group of fans if they could have her autograph. Juniper giggled excitedly and grinned. “That’s more like it! I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day…” Then the mirror glowed, and a green vortex burst forth from the glass surface, sucked the popcorn inside, and dissipated as quickly as it had come.

Her boss reappeared at just that moment. “Done already? I'm shocked.”

Juniper laughed nervously. “You and me both!”

* * *

The Palace of Friendship was oddly quiet, save for Starlight Glimmer’s hooves as she trotted around the library, straightening books and making sure things were as organized as Twilight liked them. Her teacher had left in a huge hurry, staying long enough to grab a dozen books, before running off with her friends on some errand.

Starlight had gotten so used to the quiet that she practically jumped when the mirror portal behind her activated, sending three ponies catapulting into the bookshelf she’d just finished looking over.

Starlight frowned and went to help the three ponies to their hooves, who were moaning and groaning painfully. One of them had amber fur with a red and yellow mane and tail, the other was a double for Princess Twilight, except that she wore glasses and had no wings, only a unicorn horn, while the last had pale yellow fur with a curly brown mane and tail.

Sunset opened her eyes and looked blearily around. “Princess Twilight? Is that you?”

“Nope! Starlight Glimmer,” Starlight said, smiling.

Sunset got to her hooves without too much trouble, while Emerald and Twilight needed a little help adjusting. Sunset paused for a moment. “Starlight Glimmer… You're Twilight's other student, right?”

Starlight nodded. “Uh-huh. She wanted me to give you this.” She produced a new journal with Sunset’s and Twilight’s cutie marks on them. “She wanted to give it to you herself, but then she and her friends were called away to solve a friendship problem. That happens a lot around here.” Starlight smiled apologetically.

Sunset chuckled. “Can I ever relate. Never knowing when you might be called on to save the day. Dropping everything at a moment's notice… that’s basically been my life for the last few years.” She looked over at her two companions. “Oh yeah, this is Emerald Wave and my world’s Twilight Sparkle.” She gestured to them.

Emerald shook Starlight’s hoof exuberantly. “Good to meetcha, Glimmer!”

“Do you know when Princess Twilight might be back?” asked Twilight, adjusting her glasses with a hoof.

Starlight shook her head. “Nope, sorry. She just told me to give Sunset the journal. She left in a huge rush, so there wasn’t a lot of time for her to issue other instructions.”

Sunset nodded. “Gotcha. So, are you sure she won't be back anytime soon?”

Starlight nodded. “Pretty sure. Want me to give you three the grand tour while you’re here?”

Sunset crossed her forelegs and pawed at the ground with her hooves, her ears lowering. “I’d like to, and I know these two would love it, but Twilight kinda caught us at a tough moment. There’s a movie premiere tonight, and my friends and I are all invited, so we can’t really stay long.”

Starlight nodded. “I gotcha. I guess I just have to ask… What’s it like back there? I mean, Twilight’s talked about the time she went there. Something about a stolen crown and you turning into a raging she-demon, no offense. Trixie even snuck in there once, but apparently, Princess Twilight swore her to secrecy. She hasn’t even told _me_ about what she saw there beyond vague details!”

Sunset rolled her eyes. “None taken. And it’s pretty different. And not so different at the same time? It's kinda hard to explain.”

“Guess you kinda have to go there to really get it, huh?” Starlight looked hopeful, and leaned forward slightly. “I, uh, don't suppose… I could come with you?”

“You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?” Emerald asked.

Starlight shrugged. “I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it.”

“That’s not a particularly compelling argument,” Twilight added. “It’s based solely on the faulty premise that Princess Twilight would let just anyone go through, when in fact, we know from prior experience that allowing others to cross through without permission can lead to terrible consequences.”

“Maybe, but I’m also her student, just like Sunset is,” Starlight pointed out. “She wants me to learn as much as I can about friendship. And I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out here in her castle.”

Sunset thinks. “That’s a god point. I mean, I know for a fact there’s another you in that world, but no one’s seen her since freshman year, and we’re seniors now, so chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself.”

Starlight smirked. “That’s not something you hear every day.”

Sunset chuckled. “That’s for sure. I guess it'd be okay, but just lay low. Don't draw too much attention to yourself.”

“You'll barely even notice I'm there!” Starlight promised. Then her excitement kicked in and she started bouncing slightly on her hooves. “But you'll also totally notice I'm there, and it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you!”

Emerald nudged Twilight. “Sheesh Sparks, she’s like you whenever you’re on the verge of a huge scientific discovery.” She grinned. Twilight blushed.

“I’ll just leave a note for Twilight before we leave,” said Sunset, floating over a piece of paper and a quill from a nearby table. “Dear Twilight: I’ve taken Starlight back to Earth for a bit. I promise this won’t be a repeat of the Trixie incident. Your friend, Sunset.” That done, she smiled. “Alright everypony, let’s get going!”

And so, the four unicorns trooped off through the mirror portal.

* * *

Sunset, Twilight, Emerald, and Starlight all landed on the ground in front of the Wondercolt statue. The three humans got to their feet quickly, while Starlight took a little longer. She opened her eyes blearily and saw Sunset’s smiling face, while offering what looked like a smaller, less bulky version of a minotaur’s hand to her. “It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it,” said Sunset.

“What happened to my hooves?” asked Starlight, peering confusedly at the light magenta hands that had replaced her forehooves.

“These are hands,” Emerald explained, wiggling her fingers, “And those are feet.” She pointed to her shoes, then helped Starlight up.

Starlight wobbled slightly, unused to walking on two legs, but with the help of the others, she was able to start walking like a human in no time.

Sunset smiled. “Now you’re getting it! Come on, let’s get back to the mall. The rest of the girls should be getting there soon.”

* * *

Meanwhile at the concession area, Juniper Montage was attempting to use the mirror to clean up another popcorn spill, to absolutely no effect. “Mirror, pick up this popcorn!” she commanded. When nothing happened, she tried again. “Mirror, I command thee, pick upeth this poppage of corn!” Still nothing happened, and she facepalmed. “Ugh! Why won't this thing work anymore?!”

“Like... we were gonna eat some of that,” said a patron, crossing her arms.

Juniper sighed. “Mirror, make these annoying people go away!” The two patrons left. Juniper shrugged. “Well, that kinda worked.”

Then there came the clearing of a throat as a posh, Trottingham-accented voice said, “Juniper Montage! What a surprise!” Gemini Shadow approached the counter, with Raven, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata following along in her wake. “What in the world are you doing here?”

“You weren’t invited to the premiere, were you?” said Adagio, her hands on her hips. 

Juniper shook her head. “ Of course I wasn't invited to the premiere! Uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job. I kinda wish he hadn’t though, it’s _absolutely_ beneath my dignity.”

“Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us,” Raven pointed out.

“Yeah! We get to play the villains and everything!” Sonata gushed. “It’s gonna be the best movie of the year!”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Juniper snarled. “Your faces have been everywhere I’ve looked in the last six months, I haven’t been able to escape you! This should be _my_ night! I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Captain Shadow! Everyone would've loved me! But noooo, you meddling kids just had to swoop in and take all the glory!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Juniper,” said Gem angrily, crossing her arms. “You could never have played Captain Shadow! She is a woman of virtue, who always does what’s right! Not because she wants to win, but because she is simply being kind! But you? You couldn’t play her at all. You’re a self-serving egotist with powerful delusions of grandeur!”

Raven’s mouth fell open. “Wow Gem, I’ve never seen you take someone apart like that before.”

“We’ve been doing this for a while now, Raven,” Gem replied. “Honestly, it’s getting a little… episodic.”

Juniper brandished the mirror like it was a weapon. “I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone!” she shouted. Right on cue, the mirror finally activated, and a blue-green torrent of energy burst out from the glass, enveloping Gem and the girls. Gem had taken out her magic screwdriver, but never got a chance to use it. She and the others screamed loudly as they were sucked inside the surface of the mirror, and then it was over. The magic screwdriver fell to the floor, coming to rest at Juniper’s feet.

Juniper smiled sinisterly. “So I have to wish for something to happen, huh? Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this.” She noticed the magic screwdriver and picked it up, twirling it around between her fingers. “Wonder what this is… I think I’ll keep it.” She slipped it and the mirror into her pocket, and went to clock out.

* * *

“Five cell phones, all straight to voicemail,” Emerald grumbled, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

“I'm sure they're around,” said Starlight confidently. “What’s the worst that could have happened?” She, Emerald, Twilight, and Sunset were wandering the mall, eating ice cream and looking for the rest of their friends.

“Ever since I stole Twilight’s crown, magic is kinda floating around here now, and it doesn't work the same way it does back in Equestria,” Sunset explained. “Any number of terrible things could have happened. And lately, I spend eighty percent of my time thinking about them. My friends are probably fine. I'm overreacting. But maybe not. I can't tell anymore.”

“This is the problem you wanted to talk to Princess Twilight about, right?” Starlight said shrewdly. “Because you can still talk it over with me if you want.”

“I say do it,” Emerald recommended.

Sunset nodded. “Yeah, okay. It's like this… I know my friends and I have been given special powers for a reason, and I want to be ready for whatever is gonna be thrown at us. I guess knowing that is making me feel like I could never really relax and let my guard down, so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head.”

Starlight hummed thoughtfully. “That _is_ a toughie. Guess my advice would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end. If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen, you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening.”

Sunset grinned. “Heh, yeah. Like how Princess Twilight's student is teaching me a lesson right now.”

Starlight nodded and finished her ice cream. “Yup, like that. Come on, let’s go take a look around the theater! I’m sure they're fine.”

* * *

“So, where are we?” asked Raven, picking herself up from what she assumed was the floor. 

“I don’t have the faintest idea,” said Gem, checking herself over for injuries and finding none, “But I can say that it looks like that Juniper sucked us into the mirror itself, or into some kind of limbo behind it.”

“If it’s a magical mirror, then how did it get here from Equestria?” Adagio asked.

“Maybe it’s not from Equestria at all,” Aria suggested. “It could be like our amulets. For all we know, it was just a perfectly normal mirror until some extra magic hit it.”

“On the upside, there's popcorn in here!” Sonata exclaimed, munching away. “Extra spicy! Just like a taco!”

“Is there a way out of here?” Raven asked.

Gem shook her head. “I don’t think so… even if I hadn’t lost my grip on my magic screwdriver, I wouldn’t risk using it in here. There’s no telling what could happen if you used one magical device on another!”

“Then I guess we just have to wait it out,” Raven decided, and took out her phone to play _Bejeweled_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset, Starlight, Emerald, and Twilight had arrived at the concession stand, where Juniper was getting ready to clock out.

“It's Juniper Montage!” Sunset gasped, hiding behind a claw machine.

Starlight looked surprised. “No! Okay, seriously, who’s that?”

“She's trouble,” Emerald growled. “A few months back she tried to kill development of the movie because her director uncle wouldn't give her a shot at the big time.” 

“She’s holding Gem’s screwdriver!” Twilight gasped, pointing. “Did she steal it? Gem never goes anywhere without that thing!”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Sunset decided, straightening up. “Starlight, stay here. In case things go south… well, I’d say get a message to Twilight, but since she’s busy… you’ll have to think of something.” And so, Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald went to confront Juniper.

“I was wondering when you three would show up,” Juniper said as the group approached. “Looking for your friends?”

“No duh,” Emerald shot back. “Where are they, Montage?” 

“I'll never tell,” said Juniper, smirking.

“You don't have to,” Sunset replied, and she touched her pendant briefly before touching Juniper’s shoulder. Her eyes glowed as she was suddenly treated to a relevant flashback of recent events. Once it was over, she softened her tone. “Listen. I know you want people to like you. But trust me, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you.”

“You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself!” Juniper exclaimed. “You can't have it, Sunset Shimmer! It’s mine!”

Sunset shook her head. “You don't understand, I don’t want that mirror! What I want is my friends back! Please, Juniper. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out.”

“No!” Juniper said firmly. “You eight ruined my life, and I’ll get my revenge no matter what! If you want your friends so bad, then I wish you’d join them!” The energy vortex boomed into life, and the trio were sucked inside.

* * *

Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald landed roughly on the floor of the void, and picked themselves up slowly. “Girls! Thank goodness, you’re alright!” Gem exclaimed, hugging each of them.

“I guess Montage trapped you too, huh?” said Raven. “What a rhymes-with-witch.”

“I’m just glad we’re all together again,” said Sunset, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“But wait,” Gem gasped, realizing something. “If we're all together, then nobody out there knows where we are!”

“I wouldn’t say nobody,” Sunset said. “Starlight Glimmer does! I mean, the pony version, not that woman who took over CHS a few years ago. I kinda told her she could come back here with me after I went off to get a new journal from Princess Twilight.”

“I see,” Gem replied, and nodded. “Well, as long as we have someone watching out for us… gah!” Her geode had just bonked her in the nose. All eight gems were floating over to their owners, who put them on gratefully. But something was wrong. They started to glow brightly, and as they did, a round gateway appeared above them.

“What’s happening?” asked Emerald, looking around in confusion.

“We’re setting off magical devices in a magical environment!” Gem shouted.

“Which could cause a tremendous explosion!” added Twilight, coming to the same conclusion. 

On cue, eight beams of light the same colors as the geodes shot out and collided with the mirror’s magic, causing an explosion, and outside, transforming Juniper into a raging she-demon. Or, at least, a twenty foot tall woman about a decade older. Inspecting her new form, Juniper grinned deviously. “Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star!” she thundered, stomping off toward the main part of the floor. 

* * *

Panicked screaming ensued as various patrons ran as fast as they could away from Juniper. In the confusion, no one noticed Starlight follow after Juniper, thinking of a plan. “Okay, first things first. I need to get that mirror away from her!” She followed Juniper through the mall, keeping out of sight at all times. After several minutes, she saw her chance and seized the mirror, grabbing it tight with both hands.

“Hey! Give me that back!” Juniper growled, tugging on the mirror. It went flying and landed on the tiled floor, where it shattered. Inside the mirror, cracks appeared in the void, showing nothing but empty space.

“This mirror is nothing but trouble!” Starlight yelled, picking the mirror up. “You have to realize that!”

“What I realize is that you are just like those other girls!” Juniper hissed. “I wish you'd join them!” Nothing happened.

Starlight breathed a sigh of relief. “Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror! Whoa!” More cracks had appeared. Thinking quickly, Starlight a desperate gamble: “I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back!” Nothing happened, but more cracks appeared in the surface of the glass.

Juniper laughed coldly. “Ha! Looks like you can't use it, either!” The two began to fight again. “Give it back to me!” Juniper snarled, her eyes practically glowing with menace.

“My friends are trapped in there!” Starlight insisted. “They’ll die!”

“Fine by me,” Juniper growled. “Your friends stole my one chance at being famous! They deserve to die!”

“Is fame really what you're after or are you looking for something else?” asked Starlight suddenly.

“Like what?!” Juniper asked.

“Like... a friend?” Starlight offered.

Juniper scoffed. “Who would want to be _my_ friend?”

“I would,” said Starlight softly. “I understand you, Juniper. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not! Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life!”

Juniper looked down. “I’ve already made too many mistakes. What I've done is... is... unforgivable.”

Starlight shook her head insistently. “No, Juniper. I know they'll forgive you. But first, you have to set them free!” More cracks had appeared, and the girls were on the edge of disaster.

“Are we going to die?!” Sonata shouted.

Gem gulped. “I… I don’t know!”

“I... I wish I could make up for my mistakes,” Juniper whispered. A torrent of energy burst from the glass one more time, releasing the eight girls once and for all. The mirror shattered, its magic gone.

“Starlight, you did it!” Sunset gushed, as she and her friends all hugged one another in joy and relief.

Juniper approached them, back to her normal form. Her expression was sad. “I’m so sorry…” she said, scuffing the floor with her shoe.

Sunset smiled and placed a hand on Juniper’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We've all been there.”

“Really?” Juniper asked.

Starlight nodded. “Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special.”

“Got possessed by dark magic and killed a girl in cold blood,” Gem added.

“Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds, almost destroying both of them in the process,” put in Twilight.

“Hypnotized a school just to gain adoration,” said the Dazzlings in unison.

“Got brainwashed by an evil hypnotist and joined up with her,” Raven pointed at Aria, “to help her regain the powers she lost.”

“Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world,” finished Sunset.

Emerald seemed to realize something. “Hey! Am I the only one here who _hasn’t_ gone crazy?”

“Yes,” said everyone else, in unison. Then everyone laughed, even Juniper.

* * *

Back at the portal, Starlight and the Rubies had gathered together to see the former off. “I'm so sad to leave,” Starlight said, looking around at the other girls. “I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you!”

“Maybe you don't have to leave yet,” said Sunset with a grin. She held up the new journal and read from it. “Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers. Starlight should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the premiere! Sincerely, Princess Twilight.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Gem exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. “Come on girls, let’s go to my house! We have a premiere to get ready for!” And away they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of the 3 specials, this one required the least amount of modifications, and I did my best to make sure each of the 3 stories flowed into one another.


	10. Equestria Monster Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finds a strange magical artifact lying on the fields of CHS, and uses it to help with her Halloween costume.

Halloween was a big time of year in Canterlot. From spooky decorations to trick-or-treating on the big night, the last week of October was one of the scariest ones in the year. One afternoon, Gemini and her friends were busily planning and discussing what their costumes might be, all while sitting in Gem's bedroom at Shadowfall.

 "So, what does everyone have in mind?" Gem asked the group. "I was a time traveler last year, this year I think I'll go as a vampire." 

Sunset put her hand up, “I’m going as a phoenix!” 

“A raven!” said Raven happily. 

“Mermaids,” said the Dazzlings, as one. 

“I think I’ll be a centaur,” suggested Twilight. 

“And I’ll be a werewolf,” finished Emerald. 

Gem smiled, “Excellent! Now that we have that sorted, we can begin construction!” And so the group trooped to the nearest arts and crafts store to get supplies, then back home to put everything together. 

* * *

The following morning, (a Saturday) Raven was taking a leisurely walk through town when she found herself at the sports field, where the athletic tournament of the Friendship Games had been held. Lying forgotten and dirty beneath a bush was a red and silver pendant of sorts. Curious, she bent down and picked it up, brushing off some of the dust with her fingers. “What’s this?” she wondered, turning it around and around in her hands. “Some kinda necklace thing? Looks like a bird… this would go great with my costume!” And she rushes home to see how it looks.

Later that afternoon, Raven texted Gem and asked her to come right over.  She marked the text urgent.  Very soon after receiving the text, Gem was knocking on the door to Raven's house.

Corvus opened the door to find Gem standing there.  “Oh yeah, she's upstairs.  One second.”  He walks to the stairs.  “Hey Raven, your cherie amour is here, are you non-ugly enough for her to--”  He is interrupted by a flurry of pillows striking him about the head and torso, then stands to the side and motions for Gem to go on up.

Gem giggles and proceeds up the stairs, entering Raven’s room. “Everything okay, love? Your text sounded so urgent!” She was wearing her normal clothes, as her vampire stuff was back at Shadowfall.

Raven was wearing her costume, a black ensemble with feathers and “wings” attached to the back.  She had a hat with a raven's beak for a bill, and she was holding the strange pendant.  “I found this earlier today, out by the athletic field,” she explained, showing the pendant to Gem, “and figured it would go good with my costume because it looked somewhat bird-ish, you know?  So, I put it on, and...”

She slips the pendant on, and instantly she is wrapped in a bright light, and after the light fades she has transformed into the physical form of a raven, save for one that stood about as tall as a human teenager.  She flapped her wings.  “Cool,  huh?”  

 “Very cool!” Gem smiles appreciatively and runs her fingers through Raven’s feathers, then kisses her on the beak, just to see what it’s like. “You look gorgeous, my love… it suits you.”

“I know, right?”  She was positively giddy, hopping up and down on her little bird feet, tailfeathers flicking up and down.  She removed the pendant, and her features returned to normal.  “I can't wait for the costume party now!  We're gonna be the best-dressed ones there!”

“Well, you will be,” Gem says, laughing. “Unless Twilight can figure out a way to spread the necklace’s power among all of us.”

“Ooo, good idea!  Let's ask her, maybe she can figure a way to do it,” Gem said, picking up her phone and sending a quick text.

The next day, Twilight sat with Gem and Raven in Gem's room.  The pendant lay on a black cloth, and Twilight was running a magic analyzer over it.  She looked at the readings and appeared shocked.  “What do you think, Twi?  Can the power be expanded to all of us?”

“More than that,” Twilight says, looking at her scanner. “It’s astounding! The sheer amount of power coming off of this thing is unlike anything I’ve ever seen… if I can build similar necklaces to contain it, we should be able to spread the power among all of us and have room left over!"

The girls gathered and began to discuss what they would need to perform such a feat.

* * *

The night of the Halloween dance came, and the eight were gathered outside near the statue.  Twilight, dressed in her centaur form, had a small box with her.  She opened the box and began passing the pendants out to everyone.  “okay, everyone put these on, and we'll wow everyone when we walk in together!”

“Oo, pretty!” Sonata said slipping her necklace on.

Sunset studied the pendant carefully.  “Why does this look familiar?” she wondered aloud, but placed the pendant around her neck anyway.

“It might be from Equestria,” supposes Gem, putting hers on. Nothing much seems to change, except that her fangs become real, and her nails have sharpened into claws. She holds up a blood-bag and drinks deeply. “Mmm… delicious.” Her eyes flare red for a few seconds.

Twilight puts the pendant on, and her legs become more like a horse's forelegs, her costume back half becoming real and merging with her body.   She turns around so everyone can admire her new form. The Dazzlings follow suit, and are soon sporting mermaid tails, their back fins morphing into wings. 

Gem claps as the transformations occur, “You all look fantastic!” she says, running her fingers down Twilight’s back and through her mane, and along the Dazzlings’ tails and wings. 

Emerald smiles as she puts on her necklace. Her form shifts, turning her into a yellow-furred anthro wolf. Howling joyfully, she jumps onto Twilight’s back and throws a paw into the air. “Ride, my steed, ride!"

Sunset is the last of the group to put on her necklace, and after she does so, her hair transforms into sheets of fire, and fiery wings sprout from her back.  “Okay,” she says to the group, “let's go amaze everyone!”  The others nod, and all proceed into the school.

The gymnasium is packed with students, faculty, and staff all dressed as pretty much everything, from pop culture figures to traditional vampires, werewolves, and zombies. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are dressed in pseudo-Greek outfits.

“Welcome, students, to Canterlot High’s first annual Halloween dance! Please enjoy the food and punch, provided by the Home Ec club, our live entertainment-“ Vinyl and Octavia were on stage, instruments at the ready and dressed as each other, “and of course, the truly wonderful costumes you’ve all made!” The music begins, and everyone starts to dance, mix, and mingle. 

* * *

The party goes on for several hours as the two musicians on stage power through a collaborative set, playing their takes on everything from traditional Halloween tunes to sci-fi theme songs, even monster-related pop songs. At 11:00 though the party finally ends, and everyone streams out of the gymnasium. 

The eight girls had each gotten complements on the accuracy of their costumes. Twilight’s centaur outfit was rumored by some to have real fur and actual hooves, there didn’t seem to be a seam anywhere! Emerald’s wolf ears, tail, muzzle, and teeth didn’t seem anything like a cheap plastic mask, Raven’s feathers and accurate bird-feet were especially appreciated, and the Dazzlings had their mermaid tails fawned over by a group of freshmen all night.

“So, how vill you girls be getting home?” Gem asked, still using her vampire accent. The clock struck 11:15. 

“I’m going to fly,” suggested Raven. 

“Me too,” agreed Sunset. 

“I’m riding on Twilight’s back!” said Emerald, still sitting atop her girlfriend with her paws around Twi’s shoulders. Twilight laughed and added, “I guess I’m taking her home!”

Gem nodded, “Then I suppose the Dazzlings shall ride vith me.” And that was that.

* * *

As the eight girls got into their respective beds, the clock ticked over to midnight. As it did so, the eight necklaces that allowed them to transform their costumes melted into their skin and altered their DNA, adding to the Equestrian magic already contained within. Gem's heart stopped beating. She stopped breathing. Her skin became pale white and as cold as the surface of the moon. Her fangs sharpened. Unable to sleep, she instead got up, dressed, and transformed into a bat seemingly on instinct. It was time to hunt.

In an alleyway, a girl dressed as a cat was being menaced by a pair of robbers, both of whom were wearing masks and holding guns. "Give us your money, pretty kitty, and we'll let ya go home to your momma," said the leader. He jabbed the gun into her chest, "Or we'll turn you into Swiss cheese."

A cold wind blew as a vampire bat landed on a lamppost, then transformed into a white-skinned girl with luscious brown hair, vivid red eyes, and a velvet shirt with black trousers and high heels. Completing the look was a dark blue cape trimmed with red lining. "Quite the contrary, gentlemen... I believe you vill do no such thing," she said a crisp Trottingham accent.

The other man sneered. "Yeah? And who's gonna make us, Elvira?"

Gem chuckled. The sound seemed strange and alien. She stepped forward and drew her fingers down their necks, chilling them instantly. "Me," she said, and she plunged her fangs into their necks, drinking their blood deeply.

As their frozen corpses fell to the ground, the cat-girl stared in horrified fascination. "You... You're a real vampire..." she said.

Gem nodded. "Correct... But don't be afraid, little one. I von't harm you." She smiled and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. “Vhere do you live? I'll help you home."

The girl gave Gem her address, and together the two walked there, talking about this and that. Gem smiled as the girl walked up to her door, bags still laden with candy. “Thanks for the walk home, miss,” she said. “My mom says I’m not allowed to talk to strangers, but you seem nice.”

Gem smiled, “It’s a reputation I cultivate. Pleasant dreams, my dear.” Blowing a kiss, she shifted quickly into a bat and flew off into the night.

The hunt went on for several hours more as Gem’s vampire self gradually took control over her former human one. By the time she returned to Shadowfall, the sun was rising. Knowing her alarm would be going off, Gem flew into her room and quickly got into her pajamas and into bed. As she did however, the first rays of sun touched her skin, almost setting it on fire. Screaming an animalistic scream of severe pain, Gem quickly closed the curtains and got into bed properly, calming down as she did. In minutes she was asleep. All Longhaul would find as the bus pulled up to her stop was an empty space.

* * *

Across town, Raven's alarm sounded its shrill alert.  Grumbling, Raven silenced the infernal thing and slowly got out of bed.  As she made her way to the bathroom, she noticed a strange sound that seemed to follow her as she walked, almost like the sound a dog's or a cat's claws would make as they walked across a tiled floor.  Jokingly, Raven thought she might need to trim her toenails after her shower.

Yawning, Raven flicked the light switch on and closed the bathroom door, pausing to look at herself in the mirror.  She looked at her face, stretched out one wing and then the other, puffed out her feathers and looked at her legs--  

Her skinny, black legs with taloned feet, attached to her ebony-feathered, winged body.  The shock made her puff out and flap her wings vigorously as she backed away from the mirror and stumbled when she hit the tub, her feet trying to gain traction on the tile floor.

Seconds later, a few knocks were heard at the door.  “Hey, what's all the racket?  Did a bird get in the house again?” called Corvus through the door.

“No no, everything's fine here, just fine, we're all fine and dandy, um .. how are you?” Raven replied nervously.

“Extremely tired, in case you've forgotten that it's the one day out of the week that I don't have to either go to class or to work and I like to sleep in without noisy little sisters disturbing my slumbers.”

Raven chuckled sheepishly … or ravenly, in this case.  “Sorry, dear brother of mine.  I guess I'm just not feeling too well after last night.  I think I'm gonna take today off and make it a long weekend, if that's okay.”

“Yeah, that's cool,” Corvus said, yawning, “as long as, for the rest of the morning, you keep the noise level down, or at least have the common courtesy to die quietly and I'll dispose of your earthly remains when I awaken later this afternoon. 'Night.”  Raven heard his footfalls as he walked back to his bedroom and closed the door.

Peeking out of the bathroom, and seeing that he had in fact gone back to bed, Raven quickly darted back down the hallway, hopping slightly as she gained speed, and hurriedly shut the door to her room once she was inside.  She grabbed her phone and called Gem.  Three tried and three redirects to voicemail later, she finally called Adagio.  “Hey, have you noticed anything … unusual after last night?” she asked when Adagio answered.

 “Like the fact that we still have our mermaid tails and wings?” said Adagio dryly. “No, I haven’t. Also, there are news reports of bodies being found drained completely of blood. Strangely, they’re also all wanted criminals. I think a certain someone has been fairly busy.”

* * *

Emerald, meanwhile, had just woken up and was sipping her morning coffee, wondering why her mouth felt so much larger than usual. She got up and peered into her bathroom mirror, only to find a very lupine face looking back at her. “…Hoooooowl am I still a wolf?!” she said in surprise, holding up a paw-like hand. “I can’t go to school like this!” She tries dialing Twilight’s number. “Sparks! You gotta get over here, ASAP! I haven’t changed back yet!”

“I haven't either,” Twilight said, swishing her tail in an agitated manner, “and I'll do my best to get over there, I just have to figure out a way to do it without attracting attention to the fact that there's a horse-girl running around in the neeeeiiiiigh-borhood … and hopefully without doing that again!”  She sighed.  “See if you can get hold of anybody else and I'll be over as quick as I am able.”  She clicked off the phone and shook her head, turning to look at her purple-furred flanks with matching tail.  She lay down on her bed, curled up, and began stroking her tail methodically with her fingers.  “It's gonna be okay … it'll all be okay … “ she reassured herself. 

Emerald laughs, despite herself. “Neigh like that again and I’ll give you the makeout session of a lifetime! I’ll see you soon, adorable horse-girl you.” She hangs up and goes off in search of breakfast, which in her case means live game. After several minutes, she pounces on and begins eating the corpses of a couple rabbits. As she eats, she calls Sunset. “I don’t know how much you’ve heard, but Twi and I are still a wolf and a centaur. Raven says she and the Dazzlings are still a raven and mermaids, but no one knows what happened to Gem… how are things on your end?”

“About as well as can be expected,” Sunset said, “considering I still have the physical form of a phoenix and all.  I'm just hoping I don't have to go through a regeneration cycle soon, I don't think my renter's insurance would cover the damages to the apartment.”  She flipped a few pages in her magical book.  “I thought the design of that pendant looked familiar, so I wrote to Princess Twilight about it, and she sent me an answer this morning.  If what's happened is what Princess Twilight thinks has happened, we're not going to be able to reach Gem until nightfall.  I'll call Adagio and Raven, you call Twi, and tell her to lay low until tonight.  I can explain once we get everyone together.”

“Gotcha. See you tonight.” Emerald hangs up and pads on all fours toward her house. She felt more wolfish already.

* * *

As the sun sinks below the horizon at day’s end, Gemini finally wakes up. She climbs out of bed, dresses herself, and makes her way downstairs. “Steno? Are you avake?” she calls.

“There you are, at last!  I was getting concerned, you'd been sleeping all day, your phone would seem to never stop ringing, and--”  He stops and looks at Gem.  He is flabbergasted.  “Gem, are you feeling okay?  You look deathly pale.  And why are you still wearing the outfit from last night?”

“Better than ever,” Gem says with a smile, exposing her fangs. “I’m vearing it because I like it, silly Steno… a vampire must present herself vell if she’s going to attract food.” Her eyes are a very bright red still. Taking his hand in hers, she kisses his cheek. “You vouldn’t mind if I drank from you, vould you? I’m afraid I can’t process human food anymore… a pity, but such is life.” She gazes into his eyes, almost hypnotizing him.

“Of course,” Steno replies somewhat robotically, “my mistress must feed, after all.”  Steno finds himself moving closer to Gem, against his better instincts but unable to turn away.  “You will not hurt me, will you?” he asks, fear creeping into his voice.

Gem smiles again, “Of course not. You vill be perfectly safe.” And she plunges her fangs into his neck, drinking his blood deeply. When she’s had her fill, a quick burst or two from her magic screwdriver seals up the fang marks, leaving his skin unblemished. “There ve are, good as new!” She wipes the remaining blood from her mouth with a handkerchief, “How do you feel?”

“A little drained, but not too bad,” Steno says, rubbing his neck.  He is about to say something else when Gem's phone rings.  “It begins anew, I see,” Steno says.  “I'll leave you to your conversation, call for me if you need anything.”  He goes back to his office.

Gem taps the accept call button and puts the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

“Gem, it's Sunset.  I'm glad to see you're finally up and moving.  I've found out what's happened to us, could we come over and talk about it?  I don't think there's any other place we could really go that wouldn't attract attention.”

“Certainly!” Gem smiles, “I vas hoping you vould visit. Come as soon as you can, I shall have Steno prepare dinner.”

Sunset nods. “Sounds great, Gem. See you in a bit.” She hangs up, and deciding that there really isn’t a point to subtlety anymore, flaps her wings and flies off in the direction of Shadowfall. Twilight and Emerald travel by hoof and paw respectively, since Emmy has become so wolf-like now, she can’t really be trusted among people. Raven and the Dazzlings also fly over.

By the time they arrive, a female vampire bat is sitting on the front porch, waiting. When she sees them, she transforms back into Gem and smiles. “Velcome, girls! I’m so happy to see you!” She hugs each of her friends, scratching Emerald’s head just between her ears.

Em wags her tail and smiles, “Good to see ya too, Gem! We’re glad you’re okay!”

Raven and the Dazzlings fly up a moment later.  Raven immediately wraps Gem in a wing-hug.  “Oh, I was getting so worried about you!”

Aria rolls her eyes.  “Yeah, this is all well and good, but could we please cut to the chase here?  I'd like to know what the heck's gong on with us.”  Sonata nodded in agreement.

“The short answer is, Equestrian magic's got us in its spell again,” Sunset said, “and it has something to do with that pendant Raven found.”

A loud rumbling disrupted the group.  “Sorry,” Twilight said, embarrassed.  “I just haven't really eaten all day.  You don't happen to have oatmeal, do you?  Or oats. Doesn't matter right now.”

“Steno!” Gem calls. “Some oats for Miss Tvilight, if you please!”

Steno comes running out a few minutes later with a large cardboard canister of oats, which he gives to Twilight, before running off again.

Turning back to Sunset, Gem sighs, “I vas afraid you vould say that… and it explains vhy I was up all last night and asleep this morning. And vhy I can turn into a bat, drink blood, and hypnotize people. But vhat can we do to stop it?”

“Whatever magic was in those pendants has fused with the magic we already have, which is why we still have these forms.  It could have been a lot worse,” Sunset replied.

“Worse?  How could it be worse than this?” Raven asked, flapping her wings and puffing out the feathers around her neck.

“What you found, according to Princess Twilight,” Sunset said calmly, “is called the Alicorn Amulet.  It is a source of great magical power, enabling the wearer to attain magical power equal to, or even greater than, the rulers of Equestria.  She told me the last time the amulet surfaced, she had it hidden away deep in the Everfree Forest, where no one could access it.  I'm guessing that during the magical disruptions during the Friendship Games, the amulet found its way into our world, where you picked it up.”

“Still doesn't explain how we can remove the magic from us,” Emerald said, scratching behind her ears with a hind paw.  She noticed everyone staring at her. “What? I had an itch, okay?”

“That's the thing, I don't know what we can do.  I've asked for advice, but so far have heard nothing in reply.” Sunset sighed.  “I did have a thought, though.  Perhaps if we were to pony up, maybe we could dispel the magic that way.  It's a long shot, but it might be worth a try.  Only problem is, it might strengthen that magic and make it impossible to remove.”

“It’s the only plan ve’ve got,” Gem says with a sigh, “And if it fails… vell, ve vill just have to adapt.” She nuzzles Raven’s feathery cheek. “Shall ve collect our instruments?”

“Sure, sounds like a good--”  She stops and facewings.  “Oh no … I just remembered, we left everything at school, we were gonna practice after classes today!”  The group lets out a groan.

“Hold on, all is not lost,” Twilight said pulling out her phone.  “I know of one person that can help us, no questions asked.  Or so he said, anyway.”  She dials the phone and waits for an answer.

* * *

“Sure, Twilight, that shouldn't be a problem, I have some work to do  tonight anyway before I head home.”  A pause.  “You need me to what?”  Another pause.  “Yeah, I suppose I can do that, just don't spread it around, it really isn't supposed to be done.”  More pause.  “Okay.  I'll be there in a few minutes. Have everyone ready.  Okay, goodbye.”  Hanging up the phone, he grabbed the keys for the bus and his Stetson and walked out of the office.

“Done.  Longhaul will be here shortly,” Twilight said,  putting her phone away.

“How … when did you … “ Emerald started to say.

“When we first transferred here, I was really in a bit of culture shock,” Twilight explained.  “I was sitting outside one day, and I started crying a little bit.  He came over and started talking to me, and we've since become good friends.  He gave me a phone number to call and said to use it any time I needed help.”

Sonata nodded.  “Yup, that sounds like him.  Considering what he did for us, I'm not surprised.”

The rumble of a school bus announced Longhaul's arrival.  “Let's not keep him waiting, then,” Raven said.  The group agreed, and filed out of the house to the waiting bus.

Gem climbs aboard, sitting in her usual seat. “I never thought I’d be as happy to see this bus as I am now,” she says, smiling at Longhaul. “Thank goodness you came vhen you did!"

“Anything for friends,” he replied with a  smile.  Once everyone was on board, and Twilight was seated comfortably in the aisle, Longhaul closed the doors and headed back toward the school.

Arriving a short time later, Longhaul told the group, “Let me know when you're ready to leave so I can lock up, I'll be in my office.”

The group nod as one and head into the school, toward the practice rooms. Gem unlocks one of the doors with her screwdriver and says, “Magicing and entering! Totally different.” Once inside she takes her spot behind her keyboard and plays a few random licks.

The rest of the group takes their positions and quickly checks their instruments, tuning as needed.  Raven looks over at everyone.  “Okay, all ready?  Let's do this!”

Everyone nods, and the group launches into a song. As they play, they rise into the air and begin to pony up, though it works a little differently this time. Twilight, for example, grows wings and loses what remains of her humanity, becoming a perfect double for Princess Twilight. Gem becomes a bat pony, and Emerald becomes a strange cross between pony and wolf.

Raven has transformed into an ebony-furred pegasus, and the Dazzlings lose their human forms and become more dragon-like.  Sunset changes back into her unicorn form, and notices the pendant has materialized once again around her neck.  “Quick!  If you see a pendant, take it off now!” she yells, using her magic to slip the pendant from around her neck.  Meanwhile,the band segues into another song to keep their magic flow up.

Gem grabs at her pendant when it appears around her neck and removes it. As she does so, her bat wings melt into her back, her fangs become normal teeth, her hooves become hands and feet again, her fur morphs back into skin, and her heart starts beating again. Her hair lengthens to resemble a mane and tail, and she keeps her pony ears. Emerald’s wolf traits disperse, leaving her mostly human with traces of pony, as normal. Twilight also becomes mostly human again.

As the song ends, Gem takes a deep breath through her nose and phews, staring at the pendant she now held in her hands. “If we’d kept those on for another few minutes,” she supposes, “we may never have gotten them off, and I’d still be undead!”

Raven and the Dazzlings all present their pendants.  “So, what do we do with them now?” asks Adagio, as Sunset also holds hers.  The group places their pendants on a nearby table, and watches as each one is absorbed into the original.

“I think we better return this to Equestria,” Sunset says.  “I'll send a note to Twilight and let her know what happened.”

“Good thinking,” Gem agrees, going over and kissing Raven’s cheek. “I’ll miss your bird look though. It was cute!”

Emerald flexes her fingers and nuzzles Twilight, “My greatest regret is that I never got to run my paws over that luscious fur coat of yours for very long,” she says, smirking slightly. “And do other things.” She winks.

Sonata blows a kiss to seemingly no one and says, “Goodnight, everybody!”

Twilight giggles.  “You animal.”

Sunset and Adagio look at each other and share an eyeroll.  “Yup, back to normal here,” Susnet said with a  chuckle.  Adagio and Aria nod in agreement.

Gem spits out her plastic fangs and wipes them dry, then slips them into a pocket of her jacket. “Home we go, I suppose… who’s up for a movie marathon at my house?”

“Sounds great to me!” Raven says, snuggling close to Gem.

“We're in,” the Dazzlings say in unison.

“I'm up for that, how about you, Twi?” Emerald asks.

Twilight is about to reply when a loud rumbling noise is heard.  “Um … will there be snacks?  I'm hungry enough to eat a horse … um, no offense, Sunset.”

Sunset smiles and laughs.  “None taken, I'm quite peckish myself.  Let's see if the taxi's still here.”  The group leave the music room and walk down to Longhaul's office, chatting and laughing about the greatest Halloween they ever had.

* * *

As the sun rises the next morning, the eight girls are sprawled out in sleeping bags in Gem’s living room, surrounded by empty popcorn containers and candy wrappers. Steno quietly exits his office and begins to make breakfast: pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, coffee, and tea are all on the menu.

Gem’s eyes, back to their normal bright green, slowly open as the smell of cooking food hits her nose. “Mmmm… that smells divine…” she says sleepily, stretching her arms.

“Good morning, Gem … you're looking better today,” Steno says, “go ahead and help yourself, there's plenty.”

“With pleasure, Steno… it feels nice not to be drinking blood anymore.” She takes a plate and begins serving herself, “That’s not to say I won’t miss one or two things about being a vampire, of course… but in the end, I’m much happier as me.”

“That's very good to hear,” Steno replies with a smile. 

“Indeed!” Slowly the others begin to stir, and when they discover what’s going on, begin to serve themselves too. Sonata immediately begins making herself a breakfast taco.

“Any word from Princess Twilight, Sunset?” Gem asks, as the group settles in around the dining room table with their plates.

“She buzzed me late last night,” Sunset said with a nod.  “She says she's too busy to come and get it herself, so she's asking if I can bring it back through the portal.”  She takes a bite of breakfast.  “She also says it was a good thing that the power was divided up among all of us.  Had it been full-strength, there was no telling what effect it could have had.”

Twilight finally sits down with her breakfast.  She has two plates of just about everything.  The rest stare in awe.  “What?” Twilight asks innocently.

Emerald laughs. “If you can eat all of that, I will be seriously impressed!” she says, booping Twilight’s nose.

Gem nods, “That sounds fair. Do you want some company when you go?”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Sunset replied.  “I still don't think I'm ready to go it alone just yet.”

“I still wonder what Equestria is like now,” Aria ponders.  “It's been ages since we were there, I'd like to see how much it's changed.”

“Would you like me to see if I can arrange a visit?  I can't guarantee it will be approved, but I could ask, and I'd be glad to speak on your behalf, seeing how well you've been doing here,” Sunset said.

Aria thought for a moment, then shook her head.  “Nah.  I'd be too tempted to use siren magic again, I don't want to risk it. But, if you're able to bring some ponyberries back with you, that would be lovely.  I've had a craving for ponyberry pie lately, I can't explain it.”

“I guess I can see if they're in season,” Sunset said.  “Anyone else want...anything....”  She stopped and, like the rest of the group, stared dumbstruck at Twilight, who had finished both plates and was daintily sipping a cup of coffee.  “Oh … I thought you all knew I always ate a big breakfast.  When I wake up, I'm always as hungry as a horse.”

Emerald just shakes her head and laughs again. “At this rate, you’re going to be munching hay along with everything else.” She winks conspiratorially at Sunset, “You’ll set her up, right? I have it on good authority that you keep a stash in your locker!”

Sunset blushes and looks away.  “I—I don't know what you're talking about.”

Twilight pokes Emerald playfully.  “You know I have a high metabolism!”

 “This is true,” Emerald concedes. “You’ve got to, if you can put that much away and still be a purple stick.”

Gem finally finishes eating and stands, looking to Sunset. “Shall we go?” she asks with a smile.

“Sure,” Sunset says, getting up.  “I'll need to stop at home and get my bag of bits first.”

Raven stands as well, and gives Gem a kiss on the cheek.  “Don't go running off with any strange mares now,” she says with a wink.  “And if you can bring something back form that Sugarcube Corner place you told me about, I'd like that.”

Gem laughs, and kisses back. “Of course I will, love. See you soon!”

* * *

Some time later, Gem is waiting for Sunset by the portal. She’s left her vampire outfit behind now, wearing a blue coat, dark grey skirt, white stockings, and black shoes instead.

Sunset arrives a moment later.  She's dressed in her usual skirt and top with leather jacket, and she holds two small bags, one containing Equestrian bits, the other holding the Alicorn Amulet.  “I sent Twilight a note to let her know we were coming, so she should be expecting us.”   She took a deep breath to calm herself.  “Ready?” she asked.

“Ready!” Gem steps forward and through the portal, watching as she falls through the colorful vortex and feeling her body shift and change. When she lands on the other side, she straightens up and gets to her hooves, a smile on her muzzle. “Ooh, it’s been a while since I’ve been here!”

“I know, it's always nice to be back,” Sunset said, taking a deep breath.  “Come on, let's get rid of this ting and then we can do some more sightseeing.”  The two walk to the crystal treehouse castle.  “You're right, though, we should do this more often, if we can.  I think Raven would get a kick out of coming here, and you know how Pinkie would be seeing somepony new in town.”

“Absolutely,” Gem agrees, listening to the sound her hooves make as they hit the grass. “It’s still a little hard for me to believe that this was once home for you, though,” she says. “I’ve only known you as a human!”

Sunset smirked.  “And a rampaging she-demon.”

Arriving at the castle, Sunset knocked on the door.  He door opened and Spike stood there.  “Oh, hey Sunset, hey Gemini.  Twilight's waiting for you, come on in.”  They entered and Spike led them into the map room, where Twilight was waiting.  “Hey, you two,” Twilight said, getting up and giving both of them a hug.  “Glad to see you made it okay.”

Gem hugs back, “It’s good to see you again, Twilight! And you too, Spike!” She gives the dragon a nuzzle, then straightens up. “What do you intend to do with the amulet, now that it’s back here?” she asks. “Melt it down and turn it into silverware?"

Twilight shakes her head.  “The amulet is fairly indestructible, which is how it survived all these years.  No, this will be returned to Princess Celestia, where it should have been all along.  It's much too dangerous to be anywhere but under heavy guard, locked away in the castle.”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day,” says Sunset, using her magic to float the bag containing the amulet to Twilight. “We’re lucky it didn’t do us any lasting harm."

“The magic was divided between all of your friends, which was most likely a good thing, as I explained,” Twilight said, “because there's really no way of knowing the destructive potential of a human with all of that magic.  And since each of you have traces of magic in you, with Sunset's being the most powerful, the results could have been catastrophic depending on who was wearing it.”

Gem nods, “I agree… Sunset was already a she-demon, the Dazzlings were looking for power when we met, Twilight’s device turned her into a she-demon during the Games, and I got turned into a vengeful super villain. So… thank goodness we’re all okay.” Relaxing, she remembers something. “What’s the best thing to get at Sugarcube Corner? Raven wants to know."

“Oh!  Be sure to get the triple-flavor cupcakes with extra-fluffy icing, they're simply heavenly!” Twilight gushed.  “I have to restrain myself or I'd eat a whole dozen in one sitting.  The giant chocolate chip and salted caramel cookies are another great choice.”

“Are ponyberries in season?” Sunset asked.  “I know someone that's having a craving for them.”

Twilight thinks.  “Yes, I do believe they're in season now, being so close to Nightmare Night and all.  There should be a shipment coming down soon, I think...”  She looks out of one of the massive windows and spots a gray earth pony wearing a battered Stetson-style hat pulling a wagon loaded with crates of berries.  “Yup, ol' Longhaul's right on time, as usual!  They'll be in the market square in about an hour.”

“We’d better hurry then,” says Gem. “Apparently they sell like hotcakes!” She gives Twilight another hug, “We simply must see you again! Or you could come see us!” She imagines Emerald’s reaction to suddenly having two Twilights to snuggle and widens her eyes, “As long as someone keeps a tight leash on Emerald.”

Twilight giggles.  “Okay, you two have fun!”

* * *

Later, in the market square, Gem's prediction seemed on-target.  Crowds were already starting to form, waiting for the ponyberries to go on sale.  “Hopefully, we can get some before they sell out,” Sunset said, looking over the line.  “Good thing we're fairly close.”

“Yo, Earthmares!” says a voice. Rainbow Dash sweeps into view and lands beside Sunset and Gem. “How’s it hangin’? Blow any villains to smithereens lately?”

Gem looks distinctly uncomfortable and paws at the ground with her forehooves, remembering Cassie’s obliteration of her world’s Trixie. “Well, uh… I… she…”

Sunset quickly steps in.  “No, things have been fairly quiet as of late, Dash.  How's things been with you?  Any bursts of glory with the Wonderbolts?”

Rainbow shakes her head.  “Nah, I'm still on reserve, but they'r really happy with the times I keep turning in during training.”  She looks over at Gem.  “Yo, you okay?” she asks.

“She had a bad experience a while ago … she's not fully over it yet.  She'll be okay,” Sunset replies.  Gem just nods, still looking at the ground.

Rainbow gives Gem a quick hug.  “Aw, sorry to hear that, girl.  Anyway, I gotta get flyin', but I wanted to say hey to ya.  Seeya!”  With a burst of color, Rainbow streaks up into the sky.

 Gem gives Sunset a tight hug and whispers, “Thank you,” into her ear. “I appreciated that.” A space clears up, and she lets go, stepping up toward the wagon and trying to arrange her face into something less downcast.

The mare at the cashbox is busy filling orders, while the pony that pulled the wagon stands nearby, helping bag berries when he is needed.  “Good morning!” the mare says to Gem and Sunset.  “How many bags would you like today?”

“Two, please,” Sunset said, floating a stack of bits over.  The mare nods, and producers two bags of ponyberries.  “Enjoy!” she says, looking over the very lengthy line.  “Next, please!” she calls out.  The earth pony tips his hat slightly and nods as Gem and Sunset pass by.

Feeling better, Gem sniffs the smell of the freshly baked pies, “Oooh, those are heavenly… I can see why everypony likes them so much!” She glances back in the direction of Sugarcube Corner, “Shall we get Raven’s treat before we go?”

“Let's do,” Sunset replies, and the two walk over to Sugarcube Corner.  Entering the shop, they are immediately pounced by a pink blur that starts hugging them to within an inch of their lives.  “OHMYGOSHITSMYHUMANFRIENDSIHAVEN'TSEENYOUINSOLONGI'VEMISSESYOUSOOOOOMUCH!!” Pinkie said, in her usual excited tone.

Gem laughs and wraps her hooves around Pinkie as she hugs back, “It’s good to see you too, Pinkie!” she says, once she has her breath back. “We’re looking for something nice to give to Raven. Twilight recommended the triple-flavor cupcakes with extra-fluffy icing and the giant chocolate chip and salted caramel cookies, but perhaps…” she gets an idea, “Perhaps we could put together a goodie bag for everyone?”

Pinkie gets a huge grin on her face.  “Abso-liverly-lutely!” she exclaimes, and in a blur of pink, she races behind the counter and asks, “How many gift bags will you need today?”

“Eight please,” Sunset says, “One for each of us!” She floats over the required amount of bits with her magic. “How are Pound and Pumpkin doing these days?”

“Just super-duper!” Pinkie says, filling each bag with an assortment of tasty treats.  “Mister and Missus Cake took them to the park today and they left me to watch the store!”  Soon, eight bags sat on the counter.  “I put two of the cupcakes in each one,” Pinkie said in a conspiratorial whisper.  “It's only supposed to be one, but don't tell anypony.”

“We won’t,” the two Earth girls (inasmuch as Sunset can be called one) whisper back. Gem collects the treats in her own magic, “Well, I suppose we should be going back… come visit us sometime, Pinkie! I have the feeling you and Sonata would get on fabulously."

“Oh, I'd love to come and visit the human world but Twilight says if I went there I'd probably do something that would cause some form of inter-dimensional rift that would end up destroying both universes and that would be bad because then we couldn't stay friends because technically we wouldn't exist anymore and I really like existing so I'm gonna have to stay here but tell everyone I said hi and give them big Pinkie hugs for me! Byeeeeeeee!”  Pinkie gave Gem and Sunset one more Pinkie hug before racing into the back of the shop.

Gem shrugs, “Well, she does have a point… I’ll pare down the guest list for the wedding,” she says, as the two begin their walk back toward their own world. “Although, it makes me wonder… why haven’t we met the version of you who is native to our world?” She taps a hoof in thought, “I mean, there is Princess Twilight and our Twilight, why isn’t there two of you?”

Sunset stops and thinks about this for a minute.  “That's a really good question.”

* * *

Deep in the darkest recesses of Tartarus, where three-headed dogs and Tirek remain to spend an eternity, a teenage girl wanders through the barren landscape.   She has yellow and red hair, and wears a purple top with a yellow, orange, and purple skirt. Black boots with purple accents adorn her feet, and a leather jacket covers her upper body.  “Hello?” she calls out as she wanders.  “Is anyone there? … I'm gonna be late for my history class...”

* * *

 

 “Maybe we’ll find out someday,” Gem shrugs, and passes through the portal once more.

* * *

The remaining six members of the group have cleaned up from the movie night/sleepover by the time Gem and Sunset get back from their trip to Equestria. Emerald is massaging Twilight’s shoulders, the Dazzlings are playing cards, and Raven is watching some videos on her phone of magic tricks gone wrong.

“We're back!” Sunset calls out, and the two are instantly swarmed by the rest.  Passing out goodie bags with Sugarcube Corner's famous logo on them, Gem and Sunset are finally free of the encroaching horde.  Sonata squees happily when she peeks inside her bag.  “Choco-tacos!  Yay!” she says, happily nomming on a chocolate-covered “taco” of crème-filled cake with minty gummy “lettuce shreds.”

Aria smiles more when Sunset produces a bag of ponyberries.  “Hey girls, ponyberry pie tonight!” she calls out to Adagio and Sonata, who both cheer in appreciation.

Raven kisses Gem full on the lips, smearing her with rainbow-colored icing flavored with strawberry, lemon, and orange.  “Thank you, sweetie, these are the best!” she says before skipping away to explore the other treats.

“You’re welcome, dearest!” Gem says happily, kissing back. Twilight and Emerald take their bags, “Oooh, chocolate covered espresso beans!” says Emerald. “Awesome!”

Twilight happily munches on one of the chocolate and caramel cookies, “Ooh, it just melts in your mouth!”

Gem selects a movie from her collection, and the group sits watching and munching on their goodies.  “It's like the bag never empties.  What do they use over there, Bags of Holding?” wondered Emerald as she dug out yet another cookie.

Sunset nods. “Infinity Bags, as Pinkie calls them.” She munches on a white chocolate covered pretzel. “This is the life… just eight friends, some snacks, a B-movie, and no world-conquering she-demons to fight off. Could this day get any better?”

The group thought about it, and in unison, all of them said the same thing.  “Naaaaaaah.”

* * *

The group spends the rest of that day at Gem’s, and it’s only at dusk when everyone (minus Raven, who has decided to stick around for the night) cleans up and heads home. As Gem and Raven watch their friends drive off through one of the sitting room windows, Gem’s fingers wrap themselves around Raven’s. “Looks like we’ve got the house to ourselves tonight,” she says with a smile. “Shall we do anything to celebrate?”

Raven snuggled closer, squeezing Gem's hand tight.  “I'm quite happy doing this,” she purred.  “It's been too long since we've spend a quiet night together, just holding each other.  I've missed that.”

Gem smiles. “As have I, my darling… as have I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this started out as a response to Mattel's Monster High series of movies (which Equestria Girls itself was a response to), and then became something entirely new.


	11. Out on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem, Raven, Vinyl, and Octavia go out for a night on the town.

"Thanks for inviting me over tonight Octavia," Gem was saying with a smile. "I'm trying to extend my friend group, and I figured you and Vinyl would be a good place to start." The three girls we currently at Octavia's house in the ritzier section of Canterlot, a place that rivalled Shadowfall Manor in its grandeur and opulence. 

“It’s no trouble, my dear,” Octavia said with a smile. “Vinyl and I are always glad to have you with us!” She was wearing her usual school outfit of a white dress shirt, pink bowtie, a purple vest, and a pink skirt with a treble clef sewn into it, with long white socks and black shoes to finish. 

“Totally,” Vinyl agreed, grinning. She wore a dark grey t shirt with long white pants and dark grey shoes streaked with lightning bolts. “You’re a cool gal, Gemmy.” 

Gem blushed, “I must admit, I feel a little guilty not talking to you both more often,” she said. “The only time I get the chance is during alliance meetings!” 

“Like I say, it’s no trouble,” Octavia repeated, placing a hand on Gem’s knee. “We know you’re busy saving the school with the other Rubies, and we wouldn’t have it any other way!” 

“Absolutely,” said Vinyl, sipping from a Dr. Pony bottle as she spoke. (Octavia and Gem were both drinking sparkling grape juice.) “The whole school loves ya, they were all on your side when Trixie got smoked!” 

Octavia drew a hand across her throat, “Vinyl, no! We agreed not to discuss Gem’s... er... difficulties! No offense,” she added quickly. 

“None taken,” Gem said, giggling. “I think the whole group has been turned evil at one point or another by now... except for Emerald.” 

“Which reminds me,” Octavia continued, “You say you’ve been to the world Sunset hails from before... and there are duplicates of us there?” 

Gem nodded. “I’ve met them! The other Octavia is the first chair cellist for the Royal Symphony Orchestra, and she’s roommates with the other Vinyl.” 

“Sweet!” Vinyl beamed. “I’d love to room with Tavi, but her folks would never go for it.” 

Octavia sighed. “It’s true, my parents are too prim and proper to allow such cohabitation, even if they do say they support my orientation. I’ve often wondered what living in such a world would be like, one free from social taboos where everyone can be what they want and not have to worry about social status.” 

"Sad but true," Gem agreed, shaking her head. "I wonder too... you should hear my mother talk, she thinks I'm going to be the death of the family when I reveal myself to Trottingham. Pathetic, really." She looks thoughtful. "You two will be 18 soon, right? You could move out, get a place of your own, and live as you wish that way!" 

“Yeah, Tavi, we’ll be going to Muleillard anyway, and your folks said they’d spring for an apartment while you were there,” Vinyl remarked. 

Octavia thought for a moment. “Yes, that is a possibility ... I should make sure it’s okay anyway, I wouldn’t want them to revoke my funding and my trust fund doesn’t revert directly to me until I’m twenty-one.” She turned back to Gem. “When do you plan to make your announcement? Vinyl and I might be able to attend, and we could stay with my auntie while we’re there. She’s a lot more open- minded than dear Mother about such things.” 

"After graduation," Gem says. "I'll spend the weekend with my cousin Carrie, there will be a press conference, and I think a photo session... chances are Mother will try to ruin everything, but I won't let her, and neither will Father!" She takes a sip of her juice. "I'm hearing rumors they might be separating... which is perfectly fine by me, to be honest. After that stunt she pulled with Perry Scope, I don't trust her anymore." 

“I can’t believe she actually tried that,” Vinyl said, a touch of anger in her voice. “Even Tavi’s mom would agree, and she had a private eye snooping around on me when we first started dating.” 

“Mother wanted to be sure about your background,” Octavia explained, “given the fact that I’ve had a few suitors who only wanted to get their hands on our finances ... and me, by extension. You’ll note that once she found out you were on the level, as you would so quaintly put it, she stopped her inquiries and welcomed you as my sweetheart. Never once did she try to stop me from living as I wanted to live.” She pats Gem’s hand. “I’m just glad you were able to escape from under her thumb.” 

"Me too," Gem says, smiling back. "Just look at me now! So much happier now that I've been freed from her gilded cage." Looking around, she thinks for a moment. "Have you two got any songs in progress, out of curiosity? I'd love to hear them!" 

“Well, there is one that Vinyl has been working on. She started writing it after her last disastrous relationship, and I liked it so much she’s fleshed it out more. I’ve even performed some backing vocals,” Octavia replied. Vinyl inserted a disc into the player, and as the music started, she turned up the volume. 

Gem smiles and claps, "Beautiful work, you two! I love it! You sing wonderfully Octavia, you should do it more often!" 

Octavia blushes. “I prefer to let my cello sing for me, and express my voice through its tones.” 

Vinyl chuckles. “That’s high-falutin’ talk for ‘I’m mic-shy.’ Took me forever to convince her to sing even in the background, and only with no one else around.” 

Gem chuckles. "I understand that, I went through something similar when I first began raising my voice to its current register." She pauses a moment, then speaks in her old, male voice, sounding exactly like her Equestrian counterpart: "It used to be that I spoke like this," she explains. "But slowly, I began raising my pitch, much like a cello, until eventually I reached the stage that I'm at now. I didn't really sing at all until I started dating Raven, when we went on our first proper date together." 

“You should record something with us some day,” Vinyl said, “and if Raven’s interested, she could join us too.” 

“You do have a lovely voice,” Octavia said, “and I remember Raven’s singing from the Battle. Such power and intensity.” 

Gem smiles, "Just like the girl herself," she says. "And you know, that's not a bad idea! I'll ask her at school tomorrow." She finishes her drink. "Speaking of, I should probably be getting home... I'll try to catch you at lunch tomorrow, and we can talk more about recording." 

“That sounds lovely,” Octavia says, smiling. She and Vinyl walk Gem to the door. “We had a lovely time with you, we simply must do this again sometime.” 

“Absolutely,” Vinyl agreed. “I’m kinda sorry we never hung out more, you’re really cool.” 

Gem blushes and smiles, giving both girls hugs. "We're still young, there's plenty of time for that," she says. "I know I'd love to visit with you more." 

“Hey, don’t be a stranger,” Vinyl says, wrapping an arm around Octavia. “Maybe you two could come to the club with us some Friday night.” 

“Ooo, capital idea!” Octavia gushed. “It’s an eighteen-and-under club,” she explained, “no alcohol, lots of music and dancing, I think you’d like it!” 

“We go a couple times a month on Friday nights,” Vinyl continued, “and if you and Raven wanna tag along, we’d love to have ya.” 

Gem oohs, bouncing a little, "Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea! I'll be sure to let Raven know!" 

“Great! Let us know at school and we can make plans to go some night.” Octavia smiles again. “Thank you again for coming, Gem, have a great night!” 

"You too!" Gem blows them a kiss each, then heads to her car and drives home. 

* * *

A week or so later, Raven and Gem are dressing for their first night at the club together. "I don't want to wear anything too formal," Gem says, "But formal is all I've got... can I borrow some of your clothes, Raven?" They stand in Raven's room, considering their outfits. 

Raven thinks, then digs into the closet and pulls out a denim skirt and T-shirt. “Here, wear this,” she says, tossing the clothes to Gem. “Is my outfit okay?” She twirls in front of Gem, wearing a leather jacket, T-shirt, and leather mini skirt with knee-high boots. 

"It's perfect!" Gem says with a smile, slipping into the offered clothes. "Exactly what I'd expect from you: intense, passionate, tough, and streetwise!" 

Raven blushes. “We’re meeting Tavi and Vinyl at the club, right?” she asks. “I’ve never heard of this place before.” 

Gem nods, "I think it might be new... just perfect for girls our age though." They say goodbye to Corvus and drive across town to the club, parking outside the entrance. 

Octavia and Vinyl are waiting outside. Vinyl waves. “Yo! Over here!” she calls out. She whistles as Gem and Raven approach. “Whoa, looking good, you two! Glad to see you came here tonight!” 

“It’s very good to see you again, Gem,” Octavia says, giving Gem a hug, then hugging Raven. “And good to see you too, Raven, thank you so much for coming.” 

"No prob, gals!" Raven says, hugging Octavia back as Gem twirls. "Let's go dance the night away!" Octavia and Vinyl join up with Gem and Raven and the four walk into the club. 

A pulsating beat greeted the group as they made their way toward the bar area. The dance floor was heavily populated with teenagers releasing some stress from another hard week at school. Lights in the dance floor flashed in time with the beat of the music, and a light fog drifted over the dance floor. Beams of light danced around, reflected from the mirror ball, briefly lighting up couples in the darker areas of the club getting a little bit more romantic. 

Approaching the bar, they were greeted by the bartender. “Hey Vinyl, Octavia ... friends of yours? And I guess you’re having your usuals?” 

The two musicians nod, "This is Gemini Shadow and Raven Sable," Octavia explains, introducing both. "This is their first time! What have you got for first-timers?" Vinyl asks. 

“Ah, gotcha,” the bartender says. “Two Cherry Poppers and two Tropical Fanny-bangers for you two, coming right up.” He moves away and starts making the drinks. 

“That’s his thing, giving the drinks here dirty-sounding names. Ours are just pineapple and mango juice,” Vinyl explains. “It’s just his thing.” 

The bartender returns with two tropical-looking drinks, complete with umbrellas and plastic swords, and two fizzy dark-red drinks. “Enjoy, girls. Tavi, you running the tab tonight?” he asks. Octavia nods. The bartender nods as well and goes to the other end of the bar. 

Raven sips her drink. “Ooo, black cherry fizz,” she says, taking a bigger drink. 

"It tickles!" Gem smiles happily as she sips, bobbing her head in time to the beat of the music. A boy with blue hair sidles up to the bar, eyes Gem and her outfit, and says "Hey girl, how about we ditch these chicks and go someplace a little... rougher?" He winks, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

Before Raven can pounce on him, Gem places her drink on the bar. "I don't believe I will, thanks," she informs him calmly. "Go bother somebody else." She then casually performs the Vulcan nerve pinch on him, sending him to the floor.  

The other three stare in awe. “You have got to teach that to me,” Octavia says. 

Gem chuckles, "Of course I will, Octavia! After my attack, I knew I needed to defend myself."

The music changes, and Vinyl says to Gem, “If you two want to dance, go ahead, we’ll watch your drinks for you.” She grins. 

Raven extends her hand, having heard Vinyl’s suggestion. “Shall we?” she asks. 

Gem takes Raven's hand, "Let's do!" And they dance, looking like they're having the time of their lives, Gem especially. She twirls and twists, ponying up without even knowing it. 

Watching from the bar, Octavia and Vinyl see Gem and Raven transform. “It still amazes me every time they do that,” Vinyl whispers to Octavia. Octavia nods slowly. 

The girls drink and dance as long as they can, going home just as midnight rolls around. Gem smiles to Octavia and Vinyl. "I had an absolutely amazing time tonight, girls... same time later?" 

“Sounds good to me,” Vinyl replies. “Tavi will call you to confirm. See ya later.” Vinyl walks off with a very tired and happy Octavia. “Goodnight, you two,” Octavia calls out.. 

"Goodnight!" Gem and Raven call back, heading home themselves. On the walk back, they are approached by the blue-haired boy from earlier, who grabs Gem's hand and pulls her away from Raven, knocking her against the wall so she fell, out cold."Hey bitch! What do you think you're tryin' to pull, getting me thrown outta the club like that?" he shouts, his words slightly slurred.

Gem frowns at him. "I was defending myself from the likes of you, you unrepentant scoundrel!" she exclaims. "Let go of me at once!"

"Like hell I will," the boy said, reaching down and unzipping something. "You're a bad girl, and bad girls oughta be punished!" He pulled down Gem's skirt and panties, then froze. "What the... The hell?! You have a dick!"

"I do," Gem said, in a very cold voice. The air around her seemed to freeze. She brought up her panties and skirt with one hand as the other hand brought out her magic screwdriver, which she pointed in the boy's ribs. "I was attacked by ruffians like you once before, and I will not allow myself to be again!"

"You oughta be dead," said the boy, taking out a knife. "You're a tranny! All trannies should die!"

Gem's eyes started to glow as she rose into the air, calling forth the magic in her body. Her hair lengthened, and pony ears sprouted on the top of her head. "Enough of this!" she shouted, reaching out with one glowing hand. The knife zoomed toward her and she grabbed it, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. "I will not be a victim again! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" She clapped her hands, creating a shockwave that sent the boy flying into, ironically, the police station doors.

Captain Armor, who was passing, looked around in surprise. "Flash Sentry?! What the-"

"Excuse me, officer," Gem said as the magic faded, "But this boy has just tried to sexually assault me."

"You and half the girls in town," Shining Armor said, cuffing the boy. "Don't worry Gem, he won't be bothering you again."

* * *

Raven woke up a few hours later, moaning in pain. "Ugh... Did someone get the license plate of that truck?" she asked.

Gem chucked, placing a hand on her girlfriend's forehead. "Welcome back, darling."

"What happened?" Raven asked. "The last thing I remember is getting slammed into the wall!"

"A boy tried to kill me," Gem explained. "He didn't get very far though."

"And you stood up to him? All by yourself?" Raven asked.

Gem nodded. "Well, with some magical assistance."

Raven smiled. "That's my girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyl and Octavia are my favorite pair of background characters, and they're rather like Gem and Raven, which might explain why they get along so well.


	12. Valentine's Day 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem, Raven, Adagio, Carrie, Twilight, and Emerald return to Le Cheval Magique.

"Has it really been over three years since we first met?" Raven asked, as she and Gem got ready for that night's "triple date" between the two of them, Carrie and Adagio, and Twilight and Emerald. 

Gem nodded as she worked on applying foundation to her face. “Amazing how much things have changed since then, isn’t it?” The dress in question was one of Raven's purple and black affairs, with the red gem pendant the Dazzlings had given her for her last birthday, while Raven was to wear one of Gem's navy blue ones. 

Raven nodded, "Now we're engaged, instead of just dating," she pointed out, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's nose. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Gemmy. I love you." 

"And I love you, my beautiful bird," Gem replied, nuzzling Raven's cheek. The two girls worked for a while longer, until finally Raven picked up her phone. "Shall we call our limo?" 

"Let's do!" Gem said brightly, using her magic to dry her just-applied nail polish. Raven nodded and made the call.

* * *

A short while later, the limousine pulled up in front of Sunset's house. Adagio was standing on the front porch, her arm around Carrie's. Dagi had on a golden dress littered with purple music notes while Carrie's dress was covered in mechanical shapes. 

"Evening, cousin," Carrie said with a smile, as she slid in beside Gem in the back seat. "You're looking gorgeous this evening! We could be twins!" 

"Just about," Gem agreed with a laugh. "How are things back in Trottingham?" 

Carrie sighed. "Stuffy and boring as usual. I'll be really glad when you make your debut later, it'll give them something to talk about besides how much money they have." 

"I'm looking forward to it too," Gem agreed. "Stuffing myself into my old clothes was terribly uncomfortable." She preferred to ignore that aspect of her birthday weekend. 

Adagio smiled at Gem and patted her hand lightly. "Fear not, dear girl. All will be well!" 

"I believe you sis," Gem said, smiling back.

Carrie looked surprised. "Sis?! Dagi is your sister now?" 

Adagio nodded, "In a manner of speaking, yes. I told her once that I felt a kinship toward her, so much so that for her last birthday, I gave her the pendant you see around her neck, to symbolise that closeness. She is an honorary Dazzling now." 

"How adorable!" Carrie gushed, kissing Adagio's cheek. 

An hour or so later, the limo pulled up in front of Twilight's house, where Twilight and Emerald were waiting. 

“Oh my, you all look stunning!” Twilight said, entering the back of the limousine. “Your dresses are simply fantastic, and you all look so beautiful!” 

“Oh, definitely,” said Emerald, entering as the driver closed the door behind them.

'You two look fabulous, too,” Carrie remarked, looking over Twilight's purple dress with lavender accents and Emerald's dress worn with a darker green open blazer. The limousine turned back onto the street. 

“So, where are we all heading tonight?” Twilight asked. 

"Le Cheval Magique," Gem says happily. "It's the best French restaurant in town, and as you might imagine, rather expensive. But don't worry, I'm footing the bill." She smiles and leans back in her seat, hands folded in her lap. 

"I only hope the weather holds up," Raven says, checking her phone. "They're forecasting snow for tonight." 

Gem pats Raven's hand. “I think we'll be fine, dear,” she says as the long car makes its way down the road, the sun setting into high clouds behind them. 

Twenty minutes had passed, and after downing one bottle of sparkling white grape juice in between conversations, the limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. As the girls disembarked, the driver handed Gem a business card and instructed her to call when they were ready for pickup. The six made their way inside and were shown to their table. 

“I don't think I've ever been to this place,” Twilight said, marveling at the dark-wood interior in the subtle lighting. 'This place just screams 'old money' and business deals.” Emerald nodded in agreement as tuxedo-clad waiters moved between tables, while one pushed a gueridon loaded with goodies and a small Sterno stove to one waiting table. Emmy nudged Twilight, and she and the rest turned their attention as the waiter poured an amber liquid into a very hot pan, and with a flick of a lighter, quickly ignited the vapors. They ooh'ed as the table applauded, and the waiter served sliced caramelized bananas over pound cake and ice cream. 

Another waiter came to seat them, and the six were taken to a booth in the corner. Befitting the holiday, the table was candlelit, with a vase of flowers in the center. Gem sat across from Raven, Emerald sat across from Twilight, and Sunset sat across from Carrie. Then they are given menus. 

Gem runs her finger down the page, looking thoughtful. "The croque monsieur looks good," she says. "Perhaps a glass of wine to go with it?" 

“Sounds lovely,” Raven said, scanning her menu. “ooh, I believe I'll have the coquilles saint-jacques tonight. 

Carrie, who had raised an eyebrow at her cousin's dinner selection, shrugged and scanned. “I think just a poulet roti tonight,” she said, and Adagio nodded. “Chicken sounds good,' Adagio said, “but I'll go with poulet basquaise. Haven't had that in ages. Literally.” 

Twilight and Emerald looked lost. “It all looks tempting .. and French,” Twilight said, eyeing the menu as if it were written in cuneiform. 

"Parlay voo francy?" Emerald tries, before giving up. "I'll have the Caesar salad," she decides, finding something written in English and sighing in relief. "How about you, Sparks?" 

Carrie leaned in and patted Twi's shoulder. “Don't let the French fool you. Here,” she said pointing, “have the steak frites, nice and simple.” 

Twilight sighed, and smiled. “Thanks.” 

The waiter came, and took their orders, offering suggestions for side dishes as he went. Once the orders were collected, he went to the back. 

Carrie sipped her water. “So, why the long wait to do this again, cousin?” she asked. 

Gem shrugged. "Putting plenty of space between then and now, I suppose," she said as she sipped her own water. "Or happenstance. One of the two." 

Raven chuckles, "Last year we spent the evening on the couch, pigging out on chocolate and candy hearts while watching romantic comedies." 

“That actually sounds somewhat romantic,” Emerald said, “just enjoying time with the one you love.” 

“As opposed to last year?” Twilight said, a slight teasing tone in her voice. 

“That was your fault,” Emerald replied with a grin, “thanks to all that 'research' you were doing. I still made it up to you the next night, when you came home, remember?” 

“Yes, you did,” Twilight said softly, kissing Emmy's cheek. 

“Hey, research is important,” Carrie said defensively. “And sometimes, you cannot just stop in the middle of an experiment. Like the time I was conducting elasticity studies on common field mice.” 

Gem sighs, "Caaaaarrie, I thought we agreed not to bring that up!" At Adagio's and Twilight's perplexed looks, she explains. "She gave them a serum that turned them into living rubber mice. Really stretchy rubber mice." 

“Well, you've seen how mice can stretch naturally to almost twice their body length ... well, I wanted to see if I could go beyond that. I still remember being outside that spring day because Your Mother,” she said looking pointedly at Gem, “was still mad about the Ming vase incident. It's not like she had dozens of them anyway. So, I had one of the mice and I was pulling him back along a yardstick to get a good reading, when a car backfire startled me and I let go.” Carrie sighed. “I have no idea how far Mister Squeakers traveled, or even where he landed. He might have gone close to a mile if the wind caught him right.” 

"We never saw him again after that," Gem says. "And yes, she was mad about the Ming vase incident... you would be too if it had suddenly sprouted legs and walked off on its own before being hit by an SUV." 

The waiter picks that moment to arrive with their food, and asks in a confused voice, "Is everything alright, mademoiselles?" 

“Oh yes, everything's fine,” Adagio said with a smile. “Just girl talk.” 

The waiter nodded as he set the dishes in front of the girls: For Twilight, a lovely sirloin steak with a mountain of crispy French fries; Emerald received her Caesar salad with dressing prepared tableside; Carrie had a simple roasted chicken with a side of green beans with almonds; Adagio's chicken in a light tomato sauce came with a side of fluffy rice pilaf; Raven received a lovely plate of sea scallops in a light Champagne sauce, served with a creamy potato and cheese side dish; and Gem's plate contained a ham sandwich on sweet Brioche bread, topped with Gruyere cheese and baked in the oven, also with French fries. “Bon appetit!” the waiter declared before returning to the kitchen area. 

Gem takes a moment to inhale the scent of her meal, breathing gently through her nose and then out again. "Mmmm... I do believe this will be delicious," she says, taking a sip of her wine and then starting in on her food. 

Emerald happily digs into her salad, and after a few bites, comments "You know, with three scientists in this friend group... Carrie, Sunny and Sparks here are going to Manehattan for college after we all graduate. Want to join us?" 

“I don't know,” Raven said in between bites of scallop, “Manehattan left a very bad taste in my mouth the last time I was there. Although, it would be good to see Mom again, and Corvus has a job offer from a nuclear medicine lab out that way.” 

“Well, just remember that this time you wouldn't be under the influence of an evil magician,” Carrie reminded Raven. “How about you, cousin?” 

"Of course I'm going!" Gem says, as if she had just been asked if two and two made four. "And yes, Carrie is right. No evil magicians this time, love. Just you, me, and an apartment full of the best friends either of us have ever had. What could possibly go wrong?" At that moment, the electricity went out.

“You just had to say that, didn't you...” Adagio said dryly. 

The candles on the tables creates an eerie tableau of flickering shapes. Some of the more amorous types began to cuddle. Soft giggles could be heard through the dining room along with the clinking of silverware on plates. 

Emerald took that moment to sneak a kiss onto Twilight's lips, who made a started sound before giggling and kissing back. 

"There are some sentences I should just stay away from," concedes Gem, as Raven playfully taps her nose and then kisses her on the lips. 

Carrie, meanwhile, entwines her fingers with Adagio's, and kisses her on the cheek.

"You don't need any spells to ensnare me," she says. "I'm already all yours!" 

“And I'm glad for that,” Adagio said, kissing Carrie's hand. “You may inspire my greatest love song yet.” 

The chatter, dining, and occasional canoodling continued, and eventually the power was restored, eliciting a few sad “awwwwwww”s from the other diners. 

Finally, the last of the dinner dishes were cleared away, and the group sat around the table, finishing drinks and still sneaking little kisses and snuggles here and there. 

Gem had quite a bit of wine by now, and was understandably feeling slightly buzzed. "A lovely meal, don't you think?" she said to Raven, peppering her beloved's cheek and jaw with kisses. 

Carrie giggled, "Never thought I'd see the day Miss Prim and Proper Noble Girl over there get sloshed. Ish." 

Emerald smirks. "After this we could all go and get more than sloshed, if you catch my drift." 

Twilight giggles and blushes bright pink, "Emmy, you're such an animal sometimes!" 

“So,” Adagio said after nibbling lightly at Carrie's ear, “are we going to do anything else as a group tonight, or are going to go our separate ways and perhaps perform the dans le amour with our special someones?” 

"I think the dans le amour sounds like a splendid idea," Raven says, wrapping her arm around Gem. Similar statements come from the other members of the group. 

Gem smiles, "Well, I for one am glad you all were able to join us tonight," she says. "We should do this again next year!" 

A waiter arrives, wheeling a cart with six parfait glasses, each one filled with a silky chocolate mousse. “Compliments of a Monsieur Longhaul, who send his regrets at not being able to be your chauffeur this evening.” He places the mousse in front of each of the diners, then sets out a small cordial glass of a dark-purple liquid. “Complimentary Chambord as well. Please, enjoy!” The waiter quickly makes his way away from the table. 

Twilight took a bite of mousse, and her face dissolved into an expression of pure chocolate bliss. She immediately took a sip of the Chambord. “Ooooooh, raspberry flavor! And goes so well with the chocolate!” 

"It certainly does," purrs Adagio, as she too took a bite and a sip of her portions. "A spell all of its own!" 

Gem makes a happy noise as she begins with her portion. "I will have to thank him immensely for this... what a wonderful way to spend Valentine's Day!" 

“And, as for doing this next year,” Emerald says, after recovering from the pure pleasure of her taste of dessert, “since we'll all be in Manehattan, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. And there's tons more restaurants to look at up there as well.” The group talked excitedly as they consumed their tasty treats. 

Gem called to summon the limo, and as the group headed outside to wait, snowflakes began to gently drift down from the sky. One landed on Gem's nose. 

"Mine," Raven says, licking it off with her tongue and giggling profusely. 

"I made it snow in June once," Carrie says to Adagio. "Well, okay, I created a blizzard that changed Trottingham's climate for about six months." 

Twilight looked stunned at Carrie's revelation, while Gem just rolled her eyes. “How did you manage that?” Twilight asked. 

“It was a hot summer, and I was basically thinking about how we can air-condition our homes but not the outside, and I hit upon an idea of creating an air-transport conductor that would take the cooler air from the southern hemisphere and pipe it up here in the summer to modify temperatures.” Carrie studies the falling snowflakes. “The resulting blizzard and deep freeze almost ruined the farming industry until I was able to modify some greenhouse vegetables to provide what the farmers were losing through quick regeneration and multiple fruiting cycles.” Carrie sighs. “Seems I tapped into a supercold polar air mass instead of a more moderate one, took six months to finally warm the upper atmosphere.” 

"And then she learned never to do it again," Gem finishes, sighing at her cousin's antics. "She's the mad scientist in the family, sometimes... On one occasion, I broke her chemistry set by accident and she fused me with a raccoon for revenge. For about two weeks I had a tail, a thin coating of fur, and paws. Oh, and a desire to root around in people's trash cans." The limo pulls up finally as everybody climbs in, one after the other. 

“And you never looked cuter or fluffier since,” Carrie teased. The limo pulled away from the restaurant and headed down the street. Stopping first at Twilight's, Emerald and Twilight hugged everyone goodbye. “Thank you for the lovely dinner, Gem!” Twilight said happily. “See you in school Monday!” The two shared an embrace after exiting the limo, walking together up the whitening walkway as the limo continued on. 

Adagio and Carrie were dropped off next. Carrie gives her cousin a hug, "See you around, cousin," she says. 

"Until next time, Carrie dear," Gem says, waving. "And I'll see you Monday, Adagio.”

Adagio grins. "Count on it, sis." The two walked hand in hand into Sunset's house. 

* * *

The limo dropped Gem and Raven off last, and the driver collected his payment (with a generous tip given the weather) and went off into the night. Stepping into the warmth of the house, Gem pecked Raven's cheek. "How about we get into something a little more comfortable, my love?" 

“Sounds like a perfect idea,” Raven purred as the two went upstairs to change. 

Gem wiped her face of makeup and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, even going so far as to relieve herself of her bra. Coming back down, she flicked on the TV and channel-surfed while she waited for Raven. 

Raven came down wearing a T-shirt and a pair of gym shorts, with slipper-socks on her feet. She sat and snuggled close to Gem. “Find anything good on yet?” she asked. 

"Nothing really," Gem sighed, wrapping an arm around her beloved and handing the remote over, "Just weather reports... debating politicians, reruns of sitcoms... a children's cartoon about multicolored goats... maybe you'll have better luck." 

“Hey, My Little Nannies is a great show!” Raven protested. “You should watch it sometime, I'm sure you'll be hooked on it in ten seconds flat.” She flipped through the channels a few more times before shutting the TV off. “You know, I'm perfectly fine just snuggling her like this,” she said, “just you and me, nothing to do, nowhere to go, watching the snow pile up ...” 

Gem nodded, wrapping her arms around the girl and kissing her cheek, "I've always liked snow," she says. "Ever since I was little. I used to go out and make snow angels, snow-people, snow forts...and now I have this." She kisses Raven again, on the lips this time, deeply and passionately.

"What do you suppose would happen if we ponied up while making love?" Gem pondered, as she and Raven continued sitting on the couch. "Would we gain extra stamina?" 

“Interesting idea, lover,” Raven said, walking her fingers along Gem's chest. “How interested are you in putting that theory to the test?”

"Incredibly so," Gem says, focusing on how happy and warm the girl in her arms made her feel. On cue, pony ears poke through her hair, which lengthens out to resemble a tail. She locks Raven into a passionate kiss, laced with magic.

Cuddling close, tails entwined, Raven and Gem lay together, Gem caressing Raven's back gently. “That was the most intense I have ever felt our lovemaking to be,” Raven sighed. She yawned. “I don't know if it's dinner, this, or a combination, but I'm about ready for sleep.” 

"Me too," Gem says, nuzzling Raven and giggling as their ears touched. "Goodnight, little pony." The two fell asleep like that, equine traces and all.

* * *

Across town, Emerald was lying on her bed in just a bra and panties, watching Twilight with heavily- lidded eyes. "How much longer until you stop staring at that petri dish and start staring at the cute girl with the big boobs?" she asks teasingly, sticking her tongue out. 

“One more minute,” Twilight said, scribbling in her notebook. Finished, she closed the book and turned her attention to Emerald. “Observation is very important to ascertain reactions to certain things.” She slowly slipped out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. “Notice how the subject's heart rate has just accelerated, and respirations have increased,” she said playfully, bending low to remove her shoes, giving Emerald a good look at her cleavage. “Pupil dilation indicates increased interest in visual stimuli,” she purred, climbing onto the bed over Emerald, and kissing her full on the lips. “Now, for Phase Two ...” she breathed, locking Emerald in a passionate kiss. 

"Oh, you are such a scientist," Emerald laughed, kissing deeply back while running her fingers through Twilight's hair, once she loosened the bun, that is, and let it fall naturally down. Her own curls bounced slightly as she moved. 

Twilight wrapped her hands behind Emerald's back and deftly unhooked her bra. “Science can be fun, too, you know,” she giggled. “Now ... how about we see what happens when direct stimulation is applied to the breast area?” 

Emerald smiled. “Your pupil awaits…” As her bra is removed, Emerald's breasts jiggle slightly. And they are indeed quite large, about as big as Gem's. "So, stimulation? Are you going to drink from me like a calf drinks from the mother cow?" 

Twilight bit her lip and looked thoughtful. “I believe I will try that,” she said, lowering her head, her hot breath washing over Emerald's already stiffening nipples, “ and if I don't get results, well ... I guess I'll have to keep trying.”

Emerald meanwhile was happily enjoying the sensation of Twilight drinking her breast milk. She moans joyfully, suddenly very glad for the silencing spell on her room. After a while though, both girls lay next to each other on the bed, Emerald holding Twilight close, as the two fell into blissful slumber.

* * *

Carrie and Adagio were in Adagio’s room, laying on the bed. They were both under the covers, nude, cuddling each other closely. Both of them had flushed faces and were trying to control their breathing. “For the first time in a long while, I'm at a loss for words,” Carrie said, cuddling close to Adagio. 

“Sometimes, living a long life can have its benefits,” Adagio said, kissing Carrie tenderly on her forehead. “I'm guessing you enjoyed that?” 

"It was truly mesmerizing," Carrie gasped, returning the kiss. "Oh Dagi... I figured you had some moves, but these... did you pick them up from your days in the sea, or from centuries of practice?"

“Let's just say that, when they wrote the Kama Sutra, I might have given them a few pointers,” Adagio cooed, running her fingers gently along Carrie's curves. “Ready for round two?” 

Carrie only responded with a deep, soulful kiss. 

Sunset, Sonata, and Aria sat in Sunset's room, at a small card table. Piles of Skittles were distributed between them, Aria having the largest pile. Sunset perked an ear and grimaced. “Oh great, they're at it again,” she said wearily. “Just how much stamina does a siren have, anyway?” 

“With Dagi, her partner will collapse before she will,” Sonata replied, stuffing a handful of taco- seasoned potato chips into her mouth. 

Sunset dropped her head. 

“Relax, Sunny,” Aria said, shuffling the cards. “From the sounds of it, it shouldn't be more than a couple of hours before Carrie's snoring away. Now then ... “ Aria began to deal. “Five card draw, jacks or better to open, two Skittles to ante, five to bet.” 

Sure enough, two hours later Carrie collapses on the pillows, drained. "I can't go on," she manages. "Was fun though..." Her eyelids were starting to droop.

Adagio snuggled close to Carrie, who let out a happy moan at the contact. “Sleep well, mon petit amour,” Adagio whispered before closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day stories are really fun to write, which is somewhat ironic considering it's probably my least favorite holiday. Unlike our six heroines, I've always had terrible luck when it comes to relationships, so I don't know where all of this comes from.


	13. The Sum of Her Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset discovers that someone has wiped away her friends' memories of her, making them forget how good she became. An adaptation of the 2018 Equestria Girls special, Forgotten Friendship.

Sunset Shimmer walked into Canterlot High, her camera in hand. As the president of the school’s yearbook committee, it was up to her to make sure that the memories of the student body would be captured forevermore, and that meant walking around the school, taking pictures of every person she came across, including (and most especially) her best friends: Gemini Shadow, Raven Sable, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Twilight Sparkle, and Emerald Wave.

That afternoon, the girls met in the yearbook room to upload the pictures onto one of the school computers and begin laying them out onto pages. Since there would be 80 total, each girl would be responsible for 10.

“You know, when I look at all these photos,” Emerald Wave commented, “I just keep thinking of how things have changed over the years.”

“No kidding,” Sunset agreed, smiling. “In fact, I wrote a new song the other night about all of this. Do you girls want to hear it?”

“Duh, of course we do!” Sonata gushed. “Bring it on, sister! We can play it while we work!”

Sunset nodded and took out her phone, beginning to play the recording she’d made. Her voice and an acoustic guitar rang out from the tiny speakers: “Back in the day, I used to walk these halls. Acting tough, but all alone. I needed a friend to lend me a helping hand, I couldn't do it on my own.”

Then, for the chorus, she sang it a few times over by herself, to simulate a group: “We've come so far together, Got memories to treasure. I look at you, stories come back to life. And if I need reminding, I know where I can find you. In these pages, you'll last forever.”

“Remember when I, I lost the crown. You didn't leave me out in the rain. We still had songs to sing, magic transforming, Special in every way, The gems chose us by name.”

“We've come so far together, Got memories to treasure. I look at you, stories come back to life. And if I need reminding, I know where I can find you. In these pages, you'll last forever… Forever, forever…”

“In these pages, you'll last forever,” finished the recorded Sunset.

The girls clapped, all of them smiling. “That was awesome, Sunny!” Raven exclaimed.

“I like that you quintuple-tracked your vocal part,” added Emerald. “I’m guessing that’s where we come in?”

Sunset blushed. “Yeah, if you’re okay with performing it.”

Gem smiled and nodded, holding Sunset’s hand. “Of course we are.”

Sunset smiled back. “Awesome. I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get a drink.” She rose, walking toward the door, when she suddenly bumped straight into a girl with green skin and hair. Papers flew across the room, and the girl said, “Excuse me.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in,” said Sunset apologetically.

The green girl blinked at her. “I’ve been here for a while. I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song.”

“Ain't she a quiet one?” commented Raven, speaking softly.

Aria nodded. “You can say that again.”

Sunset smiled warmly and offered the girl her hand. “I’m Sunset Shimmer, president of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help.”

The girl simply narrowed her eyes and didn’t take the offered hand. “I’m Wallflower Blush. I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year,” she said icily. “We met in ninth-grade English.”

“Awkward…” said Sonata.

“Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives,” Wallflower continued, picking up the stack of papers and handing them to Sunset.

Sunset looked them over. “Let’s see… Most Likely to Succeed, Best Smile, Class Clown…” She gasped suddenly, “Ooh! We won "Best Friends"! Emerald, Twilight, Sonata, Aria, Adagio, Raven, Gem, and me!”

“That’s fantastic news!” Gem cheered, clapping her hands.

Sonata grinned. “I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken!”

“Micro Chips got "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion’,” added Twilight. “Not a reason to be jealous! Pfft! I'm not!”

Emerald snickered and nuzzled her girlfriend, smiling. “Don’t worry, Sparks. _We_ know you're a genius.”

“When are we going to take a group photo?” Raven asked. “I didn’t see any in the pictures you took today, Sunset!”

“Why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday?” Adagio suggested. “Everyone's bound to look _adorable_!”

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea!” Gem replied. “Let’s do it!”

As Gem spoke, the door opened again and Vice-Principal Luna entered the room. “How is the yearbook coming along, ladies?” she asked.

Sunset gave Luna two thumbs up. “Just great, Ms. Luna!” 

Luna smiled. “I am glad to hear it, Sunset Shimmer. It is good to see you using your position as president for good, rather than ordering the rest of the staff around as if they were your underlings.”

“No kidding,” said Raven, who was leaning in her chair with her feet on a desk. Luna glared, and she put them back down again. “I remember our freshman year. The whole school voted for her for the superlative of “Biggest Meanie’.”

“That doesn’t sound like one of the superlatives,” Gem observed.

“It wasn’t,” Sunset sighed. “It was still true though. I was a real…” She glanced at Luna. “Uh… witch. With a capital B.”

“Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way,” said Gem soothingly, patting Sunset’s shoulder.

Sunset smiled. “Thanks, Gem.”

“In any event,” Luna continued, “I thought I’d remind you girls that the school will be closing in ten minutes, so I suggest you all save your work.”

“Yes, Ms. Luna,” the girls chorused, and they quickly set about doing just that. After, they turned off their computers and trooped out of the room, turning off the lights as they did.

Emerald paused as they walked down the hallway to the main doors. “Are we forgetting something?”

* * *

Sure enough, Wallflower was standing in the dark classroom, her face lit by the glow of a computer monitor. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just finish up… alone… in the dark…”

* * *

Aria shrugged. “Nah, I think we’re good.”

* * *

That night, Sunset wrote in her magic journal, letting her teacher know about the day. “Dear Princess Twilight, I thought you'd be happy to hear that the girls and I were voted "Best Friends" in the yearbook today. After all, if you hadn't forgiven me, I'd still be the arrogant student I was when I left Equestria. You gave me the second chance I didn't deserve, and I'll never forget it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer.” That done, she closed the book and got into. bed, turning off her lights.

Meanwhile, all across the city, seven streams of red magic drifted out from seven bedrooms, scarcely disturbing the sleepers. Mostly, anyway. Gem was heard to mumble “Great chunks of my past… detaching themselves like melting icebergs…” but she didn’t wake. The next morning, she got up and quickly dressed for a day at the beach with her six best friends. After all, that _was_ how many friends she had. Wasn’t it?

* * *

At the beach, [Twilight](http://bit.ly/2EC3im6) quickly got into position, and made a peace sign as if about to take a picture. A white camera drone flew over to her and snapped the picture, and Twilight grinned, “Yes! Group picture, practice run #36-A, attempt seven — success!” She smiled at the others. “Your eyes do not deceive you! I finally invented a selfie-sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity!”

“But is it really a selfie then?” Emerald asked, as she worked on building a sand castle. “I mean, technically it’s the drone taking the picture, not you. Wouldn’t that make it a dronie?”

Twilight shrugged. “I suppose so, but you have to admit, this is far more convenient than using a selfie stick!”

Emerald placed a kiss on Twilight’s cheek. “Damn right. There’s a special place in Hell for the inventors of those things.”

“Either way girls,” Gem interrupted, “We should probably take the picture sooner rather than later. The tide’s coming in, and I think I see storm clouds on the horizon!” 

“Those aren’t storm clouds!” Sonata exclaimed. “That’s just Aria screwing around with the tourists!”

Sure enough, Aria could be seen standing about half a mile down the beach, using her geode magic to create a storm over a group of volleyball players. “GET OUT OF MY SUN, YOU STUPID VOLLEYBALLERS! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO TAN HERE!”

That was when Sunset arrived, carrying a beach blanket and her backpack. “Hey girls! Who's ready to take a "Best Friends" picture? Twilight, I guess you got the Selfie Sensor working?”

No one answered. In fact, all six girls (minus Aria, who was too far away) were now staring at Sunset with suspicious looks on their faces. Sunset blinked. “O... kay. So, uh, Should we do it now, or... did you wanna swim first? How's the water?”

“Nicer than you, that’s for sure,” said Emerald, standing up.

“Am I missing the joke here?” Sunset asked.

Adagio shook her head. “The only joke is whatever prank you're playing on us, acting like you're our friend,” she said coldly.

“And it's not funny!” added Sonata. 

“Because you aren't nice,” said Raven. “And we ain't friends.”

Sunset now looked thoroughly bewildered. “Wait. What?! But that doesn’t make any sense!” She grabbed Raven’s hand and was assaulted by a flood of memories from the other girl; from performing at the Battle of the Bands to competing in the Friendship Games, or rescuing them from Juniper Montage’s mirror. In each and every case, Sunset watched herself fade away, as if she’d never been there.

“Impossible…” Sunset whispered, tears in her eyes. “It's like I've been... _erased_! I can see your memories, and I'm not in them!”

“And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me asking?” said Twilight.

“With this!” Sunset held up her Camp Everfree geode.

“Oh, pfft!” scoffed Adagio. “It’s obviously a cheap knockoff of ours.” 

“We got them together,” Sunset insisted. “You were there, remember?” She looked at Twilight. “Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together.”

Twilight drew back, linking her arm with Emerald’s. “I only met you once, when you yelled at me at the Games,” she said quietly.

“Gem, who was it that brought you and Raven back together during the Battle of the Bands?” Sunset asked, sounding desperate.

“Why, Vinyl Scratch and her astoundingly appropriate music collection, of course,” Gem answered.

“Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed?!” Sunset shouted.

“NO!” Raven shouted. “You _never_ changed, Shimmer! You’re as much of a bitch now as you were before! Now clear out!”

Crying, Sunset ran back the way she came, headed toward her car. Once inside, she grabbed her journal and wrote a quick message: “Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but... are we friends? Am I... nice?”

“Of course we're friends!” came the Princess’ reply. “Are you okay? What's going on?”

“Kinda hard to explain,” Sunset wrote. “Might be easier in person.” She started her car and drove back across the city to CHS, parked, and dove through the portal.

* * *

“This is bad, Sunset,” said Twilight, once Sunset had explained the situation. “It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of. Although… There is one pony who might be able to help.”

“Princess Celestia,” Sunset finished. Though she and the sun princess had mended ways some time ago, it still wasn’t often that they saw each other. “Are you sure we should be bothering her with this, Twilight?”

“With Starswirl exploring, she’s the only pony I know who’s in a position to lend a hoof,” Twilight explained. “Besides, we both know she’d be more than happy to help her two former students.” So off they went to Canterlot.

* * *

“I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories,” said Princess Celestia, as she, Twilight, Luna, and Sunset walked together toward Canterlot Library, “But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world.”

“Again,” added Sunset dryly. “Honestly Princess, this kind of thing seems to happen every few months.”

“Indeed,” said Luna grimly. “The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked.” This made Sunset giggle, and the moon princess looked questioningly at the unicorn. “Pray tell, what dost thou find so amusing?” she asked.

Sunset blushed. “Sorry. I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot.”

Luna thought this over. “This "faculty lot" thou speakest of sounds like a place of great power. Perhaps we may journey to thine world and see it for ourselves.”

“We’re here,” Celestia announced. “Welcome to the Canterlot Library, everypony.” Before them was an enormous room filled with more books than either Twilight or Sunset had ever seen in their lives.

“There's over a million books in here!” Sunset gasped. “How will we ever find what we’re looking for?!”

Twilight smiled. “You’re looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof! Where are you going, Princess Celesta?”

“To the restricted section,” said Celestia breezily, as though this was a perfectly normal thing to say.

When they got there, Twilight could hardly contain herself. “Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts! I just... I thought...! I can’t…!" She trailed off.

“You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff?” Sunset asked, looking concerned.

“Don't take this away from me! No way!” Twilight flew over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book at random. “Can you believe they have Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-One? You heard me! _Thirty-One!_ Sunset, that's when it gets goooooooood! Over here! An original Windigo Weather Warning from the pre-Equestrian era! Oh, my goodness! I can't! I just can’t!” Sunset and Celestia both laughed.

* * *

Hours later however, even Twilight was starting to show signs of fatigue. While Celestia and Luna had left to attend to royal duties, Twilight and Sunset both sat at a study table, surrounded by stacks of books, or in Sunset’s case, _one_ book that was as tall as she was. Sunset sighed heavily and said in a tired voice, “Hey, Twilight… Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal? I do. Know that. Now.”

As she spoke, a [pony](http://bit.ly/2EDMSJS) with a curly blonde mane and tail passed by, wearing a coat so loud that Rarity would have had nightmares about it for months, after setting it on fire and arresting the stallion for committing a high crime against fabulosity and good taste. “Carrot juice, carrot juice, carrot juice… that loathsome beverage will be the death of me…” he muttered. Sunset took no notice of him.

“Aww, sounds like you got to read all the fun books,” Twilight teased. “Anyway, we should probably take a break from looking, because I found something! You're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever?”

Sunset nodded. “Obviously. Why?”

“Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria. Look at this.” She pointed to a scroll of ancient looking parchment.

"The Memory Stone". That sounds promising,” commented Sunset.

Twilight nodded. “It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even _fragments_ of memories.”

“Fragments like... memories of me being nice?” Sunset asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Twilight confirmed. “Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her.”

“How?” asked Sunset.

“These scraps of parchment,” Twilight explained. “He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs.”

“What happened on the other side of this portal?” Sunset asked, pointing a hoof at a blank space that followed a representation of a portal.

“No idea,” said Twilight. “The last page is missing. Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Unless… Sunset, what if the Memory Stone ended up in your world?”

“And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again?” Sunset finished.

“But who?” they said together. 

Then Sunset sighed. “I guess that’s for me to find out… which means I should be getting back to my world. Maybe I can convince my friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for.” She got to her hooves.

Twilight nodded. “You do that, I’ll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back.”

“If that's even possible,” Sunset said with a sigh, putting her saddlebags back on with magic.

Twilight smiled. “Oh, it's possible. Even if I have to reorganize the whole library by subject. Or maybe chronologically! I'll figure it out.” She hugged Sunset tight, and Sunset left.

* * *

Sunset came running back to her friends, clutching at her side as she did. It was late afternoon now, and the sun was starting to go down. “Great news, guys! I figured it out. Someone's erased your memory with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends!” She held up her phone, specifically a picture of all eight of them together. “Look! See? This is proof! We _are_ friends!”

While the rest of the girls looked suspicious, Gem stepped forward. “I recognize that photo…” she said quietly. “It was taken at my eighteenth birthday party… and _you’re_ in the picture, standing next to Raven and I!”

“What?!” Raven exploded. “But that’s impossible! She wasn’t there!”

“But she _was_ , Raven!” Gem insisted. “Look at the picture! I’m holding her hand!”

“Gem, come on,” Emerald said, crossing her arms. “For all you know that picture could have been photoshopped.”

“Photoshopped or not,” said Gem loudly, “I believe Sunset’s right, someone _has_ been messing with our memories.”

“Is that even possible?” Aria asked. “I always thought that kinda thing only happened on TV shows.”

“Actually,” Twilight put in, “Human memory is remarkably malleable. A few years ago, a scientist at the University of Washington managed to convince a group of people that they’d met Bugs Bunny at Disneyland, which is impossible, because Bugs Bunny isn’t a Disney character.”

“Okay, but what do you expect us to do about it?” Emerald asked. “She was a total bitch to Sparks and me when we came to CHS. I’m not helping her one way or another.”

“I will,” said Gem, crossing her arms. “Because that’s what friends do.” And so, she and Sunset left the beach.

* * *

For Sunset, the following Monday felt like she’d taken a step back in time. Everywhere she went, she was greeted with whispers, glares, and hissing. She even managed to find the word “she-demon” scrawled onto her locker door in red marker.

Things only got worse when she accidentally bumped into Micro Chips on her way to math class. She offered a hand to help him up, but rather than take it, Micro gave her his lunch money instead. Sunset threw it back at him, looking infuriated. “I don't want your lunch money! I'm not mean!” she shouted, even as Micro ran as fast as he could in the other direction. “Got it?! _I'm not mean_!” She sighed, leaning against the door.

“Rough day?” asked Gem, coming around the corner to give Sunset’s hand a consoling squeeze.

Sunset nodded. “Yep… just like before. Not that you remember.”

Gem shook her head. “Not at all. But I _do_ know you can be a good person, despite what everyone thinks. I mean, having this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one you’re close to sees you that way?” She smiled sadly. “I know just how it feels.” She hugged Sunset tight. “What are you going to do now?”

“Well, for starters, I’m ditching algebra 2,” Sunset answered. “I’m gonna go find Longhaul. I never would’ve made friends with you or Raven if he hadn’t told me to do it, that morning after the formal. Unless he still thinks I’m a cold bitch like everyone else… in which case? I’m really hosed.” She left, walking instead to Longhaul’s office.

* * *

Sunset knocked cautiously on the door to Longhaul’s office, looking worried. “Longhaul? It’s Sunset Shimmer… can we talk?”

The door opened, and instead of a kind and reassuring face, Sunset saw a deep scowl and traces of suspicion etched upon the bus driver’s features.  “What are you doing here?” he asked suspiciously, his voice dripping with disgust.

Sunset gulped.  “Um...this is probably gonna sound stupid, but...what do you know about me?”

Longhaul snorted.  “I know you’re one of the most uptight, mean, snotty bitches it’s been my sorry pleasure to cross paths with, and to be frank, I wouldn’t spit on ya if you were on fire.  What the hell are you even doing here anyway, considering you think of me as nothing but more than, and I’m quoting now, ‘a glorified roach coach driver who lacks the intelligence or fine motor function to do something worthwhile with his life.’  So,” he continued in a snarky tone, “what bring the all high-and-mighty Queen Shimmer to this lowly peasant’s office?”

Sunset was taken aback by Longhaul’s attitude, but realized he may have had his memory erased as well.  “Okay, I deserved that, for how I treated you when I first arrived here.  But, don’t you remember?  The day after the Fall Formal?  Cleaning up the gym together? You sat and told me that I had a great opportunity to re-image myself, to come out of things better than ever, that … that my past wasn’t today. Don’t you remember any of that?” she pleaded.

His eyes were as icy as they were at the start.  “Hmph, don’t reckon I do, nor would I waste valuable information on you seeing as you wouldn’t take it to heart anyway.  Like my old man used to say, ‘you can shine a turd all you want, it’s still gonna stink.’  Good day, Miss Shimmer.”  The door closed, leaving Sunset standing in the hallway, tears threatening to stream down her face at any moment.

* * *

“And then he said he didn’t remember telling me I could improve myself,” Sunset said, as she and Gem walked down the hall to the yearbook room. “I couldn’t stop crying after that.”

“That explains why I didn’t see much of you until now,” said Gem, frowning. “I’ve never seen Longhaul act like that before… the very idea is wrong to me. We _must_ get this sorted out, and soon.” 

“Soon is right,” said Sunset. “I got a message from Princess Twilight earlier: “Sunset, we think the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation.” Attached was a picture of 3 tall rocks arranged in a triangular fashion. “And if you don't destroy the Memory Stone by the time the sun sets today, all those memories will be erased forever.” Sunset unlocked the door to the yearbook room and headed inside. “I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing, but we've talked to everyone, A to Z.” She flipped through the proof pages.

“Not everyone,” said Gem, pointing a light grey finger at one picture in particular. No one was shown, it was just a generic silhouette of a person with the caption _Not pictured: Wallflower Blush_. “Who in the world is Wallflower Blush?”

Wallflower Blush cleared her throat. “I’m right here, you know,” she said.

Gem looked up. “Ah! Hello!” She noticed a picture on the computer screen behind Wallflower and asked, “Where did you take that lovely photograph?” Behind her, Sunset took out her phone and started recording the conversation using its video camera function.

Wallflower smiled. “Oh. That's my garden. Well, the school's garden, technically. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it… I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook. What do you think?”

Gem smiled. “it’s a lovely picture, Wallflower. I think the school deserves to see it!” 

At that moment, Sunset dove from behind Gem and grabbed Wallflower’s hand, her amber fingers ensnaring Wallflower’s light green ones. Again she was assaulted by a flood of images: Wallflower at the Fall Formal, the Battle of the Bands, the Friendship Games, the Camp Everfree trip, in the audience during Gem’s attack on the school as Cassiopeia… and through it all, no one even spared her so much as a glance. Then she saw Wallflower find the Memory Stone, and use it to steal her friends’ memories of her.

The connection broke as Sunset let go of Wallflower’s hand. “You erased everyone's memories? What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you!” she shouted, horrified.

“Exactly!” Wildflower shouted back. “You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still the queen bitch of Canterlot High!”

“You're about to see how bitchy I can get!” Sunset snarled.

“Sunset, calm down!” Gem exclaimed. “Getting mad is just going to make things worse!”

“Are you insane, Gem?!” Sunset exploded, completely losing her temper as the events of the past few days took their toll. “This girl has _ruined_ my life! Everyone, _including_ the one person I honestly thought would stick by my side no matter what happened, hates me! It’s even worse than it was last time!”

“I don't like confrontation,” Wildflower interrupted. “Let's just... forget this ever happened!” She took out the memory stone, and a second later, the carving glowed blue, and everything went white.

Gem sat up, looking confused. “Sunset, what… what happened? How is it already three o’clock? Wasn’t it two when we arrived? Why are we even here?”

“We’re here because we’re looking for whoever it is that has the stone,” said Sunset. “Any ideas?”

Gem was about to reply when something caught her eye: three words, written on her hand in black marker. “Check the video… Sunset, may I borrow your phone, please?” Sunset handed Gem her phone, and the two girls watched a recap of the preceding conversation, which ended when Wallflower activated the Stone.

“How did you know to record that conversation?” Sunset asked Gem.

“Well, when you said that Clover the Clever pony wrote notes for himself, it gave me an idea,” Gem explained. “And, in the Utah episodes of that show I like, the Doctor takes a video of the Silence recorded on Amy’s phone and hacks into the broadcast of the moon landing, instructing the viewers to kill every Silent they see, since they can only remember seeing them when the Silents are being looked at.”

“Smart,” Sunset complimented. “But how can we stop her? The door’s locked, and I’m pretty sure she has the key!”

Gem grinned, and twirled her magic screwdriver between her fingers. “Ah, but you’ve got a girl with a screwdriver!” she said, aiming it at the lock and pressing the button. The tip glowed green with a buzzing noise, and the lock disengaged with a click sound. Gem grinned and opened the door. “Shall we go?”

“Let’s,” said Sunset, and the two girls ran as fast as they could toward the faculty parking lot.

The sun was already starting to set, and the other Rubies were gathered around, watching suspiciously.

“Wallflower, stop!” Sunset shouted, catching up with the green girl.

Wallflower turned around, looking thunderstruck. “You remember my name?!”

Sunset nodded. “I remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it!”

“What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon!” Wallflower spluttered.

“Not important!” Sunset barked. “Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely.”

“You're nothing like me,” Wildflower scoffed, “And I'm not lonely, because I have... plants!” There was a pause as everyone, the other Rubies included, looked at her with concerned expressions on their faces. “…that sounded less lonely in my head,” she said eventually.

“I'm sorry, Wallflower,” Sunset said, reaching out with one hand.

Wallflower slapped it away. “No, you're not! You're just trying to look good in front of your friends!” She noted Gem standing there next to Sunset. “And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you!” She grabbed the Stone and held it up. “I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work. But what if I erased all their memories of high school?”

“You can’t!” Sunset cried. “You'd be stealing their memories of each other!”

“So what?!” Wallflower yelled. “They’ll think of each other the way you think of me! Which is not at all!” The Stone glowed again, and a jet of blue-green light flew toward Gem and the girls.

“Nooo!” Sunset yelled, diving in front of the oncoming rush of magic. It covered her like electricity, making her grunt in pain. “I've ruined their friendships once before…” she growled. “I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again! Emerald… Twilight… Sonata… Aria… Dagi… Raven… Gem… Don't forget me!” Then there was another flash of light, and silence.

Sunset opened her eyes, but it wasn’t the girl Gem and the others knew looking through them. This Sunset was scared and horrified, and crouched on all fours, holding her hands like hooves. “This isn't Canterlot…” she whispered, looking around. “Where am I? Princess Celestia? What's happened to me?” She saw all the strange, multicolored, two-legged creatures surrounding her and curled up in fear. “Somepony, please, help me!”

Gem crouched down and took Sunset’s hands in hers. Sunset gasped. “Who… who are you?” she asked.

“My name is Gemini Shadow,” said Gem softly, and gestured to the girls standing behind her. “We have been, and always shall be, your friends.”

“We may not remember you, but after seeing what you did…” said Raven.

“...the sacrifice you made for us…” said Twilight and Emerald together.

“...we'd be proud to call you…” said the Dazzlings.

“...our friend!” All of them chorused. They rose into the air, transforming into their superpowered, pony-eared forms, with Gem (as always) leading the group. She pointed at Wallflower. “Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand! But it is nothing compared with the Magic of—!”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it!” Sonata shouted. “Light her up, ladies!” The eight girls joined hands, and one flash of rainbow light later, it was all over. The stone had been destroyed, and the lost memories returned to their owners.

“Sunset?” asked Gem, as the girls came back down. “Do you remember us?”

“Like I’d ever forget you,” Sunset answered, hugging Gem tight. The other six girls joined in the hugpile.

“We're so sorry,” said Raven, speaking up for the others. 

“I'm just glad to have you all back,” said Sunset, giving them a relieved smile. “I thought I’d lost you!”

“And we almost lost _you_ ,” Gem said.

Wallflower came over, looking down. “I’m so ashamed… When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things – awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking… But I got so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything.”

“It's okay,” Sunset said, taking Wallflower’s hand. “I’m sorry, too. I may have stopped being mean, but a dear friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to you. _Everyone_ matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel.”

Wallflower smiled. “So, about the yearbook… think there’s room for a Best Gardener superlative?”

Sunset grinned. “Yeah, I think so.”

* * *

“Dear Princess Twilight, you can add a new ending to the archives. The Memory Stone is no more. Thank you for your help. Give my best to Princess Luna and, of course, thank my second-best teacher Princess Celestia. Make sure she knows you're kidding when you say that, though. I'm happy to say everything is back how it used to be. Well, almost… we made a new friend, and she’s the best gardener CHS has ever seen.”

Nine girls sat in a circle in CHS’ garden, drinking tea and talking merrily as they looked through the finished yearbooks.

“What a year it’s been, wouldn’t you say girls?” Gem asked, smiling around at all of them.

Raven nodded. “Tell me about it. I don’t know how we have time for school with all these magical shenanigans that keep happening.”

Emerald nodded too. “Yeah. And they always seem to involve random people finding magical artifacts. Between Gloriosa and the geodes, Juniper and that mirror, and now…”

“Me and the Memory Stone,” said Wallflower.

Emerald nodded. “Yeah. Is anyone else starting to think we’re just Equestria’s dumping ground for random magic bullshit?”

“LANGUAGE!” said Vice Principal Luna from somewhere nearby.

“SORRY!” Emerald shouted back, and everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this episode when it aired on TV, because alteration of one's memories is a subject I've broached a few times in my work here, so there was no question of keeping that. I also knew the story had to focus on Sunset, because Gem simply doesn't have the background required for Wallflower's plot to work. The hardest part was writing around Trixie, since we killed her off, and she was written so wonderfully in the episode, so much so that we actually regretted killing her. Still, by now it's part of our lore, so I had to think of a plan B. Naturally, Gem's the sort of optimistic girl who sees the good in everyone, even if she can't remember why.


	14. The Last Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longhaul reaches the end of his time at CHS.

It was three days into the week before the questions started. It wasn't like him to be absent for such a long time, and all over Canterlot High, the students began to speculate on the whereabouts of Longhaul, the bus driver. Rumors of him being sighted in town were about as sketchy as sightings of Bigfoot, and no one could definitively say the last time they saw him after Friday afternoon. 

Principal Celestia was taken by surprise when Longhaul entered her office with a typed request for an emergency sabbatical of “indeterminate length, but no less than two weeks,” and when she pressed for a reason, all he would say was it was in regard to “personal business that needs to be dealt with.” She was reluctant until he had said he had arranged for his route to be covered by splitting it between the other drivers. With that knowledge, she approved his request with the admonition that he was to call either her or Vice-Principal Luna if he needed assistance with anything. He nodded and gave a half- hearted agreement before leaving the grounds that day. That was the last time he was seen on the grounds of the school. 

Wild rumors began circulating throughout the school on the fourth day. “Is he sick or something?” “Maybe he's in the hospital?” “He did seem kind of down lately. He didn't try to – you know, did he?” “Did the cops finally find the clown suit in the closet and the bodies in the crawlspace?” None of which did anything to ease the minds of those that knew him the best. 

It was Sonata Dusk that decided to investigate further. She notified Luna of her absence that day, and the reason why, and went of to Longhaul's house. Her mind played the events that led to their meeting – showing up at his home long after the Battle of the Bands, hungry and homeless, and how kind he was to take them in and help them get back on their feet. How he helped them find their 'inner voice,' as he called it, that allowed them to once again sing like they had when they had their magical powers. Sonata had sworn that some day she would return Longhaul's kindness when he needed it the most. She sensed today was that day. 

Arriving at the house, Sonata rang the doorbell. She knew he was up at this time, workday or not, and she waited for him to open the door. The minutes ticked by, and still nothing. She peeked in, and saw two legs resting on the leg-rest of a recliner in the living room, clad in familiar grey sweatpants. She rang the doorbell again. The legs didn't budge an inch. 

Sonata quickly made her way to the basement entrance, and crossed her fingers for luck with her left hand while punching in the combination on the keypad with her right. Only the sirens were given the code to this door, used while they lived there to come and go as they pleased. Sonata was still amazed at the level of trust he had given them, and how thankful she was that they never betrayed it. To he relief, the lock clicked and the door unlocked. Sonata stepped inside and made her way to the stairs. 

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked toward the recliner. The faint smell of alcohol hung in the air, and a partially-emptied glass of a brownish liquid sat on the end table near the recliner. She saw Longhaul, hair unkempt and unshaven, laying back with the feet raised, staring toward the ceiling. Every so often he would close his eyes and sigh deeply. Soft music wafted through the house. Sonata could see the dampness on Longhaul's face as the light from the partially-opened drapes danced upon the fresh tears spilling from his eyes. The song ended, and Longhaul opened his eyes. He saw Sonata standing there. Looking back to the ceiling, he said flatly, “I see you remembered the code.” 

“Longhaul, what's going on?” Sonata asked, moving cautiously toward the sofa and sitting down at the end closest to him. “The whole school's worried to death about you.” 

Longhaul snorted. “Yeah. I'm sure they are. Probably taking bets on whether or not I've been arrested as a sex offender.” He reached over and picked up the glass, quickly downing the contents. He shivered as the liquid slid down his throat, and returned the glass to the end table. 

“I've never seen you drink at all, never mind start so early in the morning,” Sonata said, crinkling her nose as the acrid ethanol smell drifted past. 

“Technically, I never stopped from last night.” He raised his recliner to a seated position and looked at Sonata. His eyes were red and puffy, and his voice cracked every now and then when he talked. “So what brings you by today?” 

“I was worried about a friend. No one had heard from him for a few days and we were concerned.” Sonata eyed the now-empty glass. “Apparently, for good reason.” 

Longhaul nodded. “I see. This isn't the same friend that's thinking the school would be happier if he quit driving bus and went back into trucking again, is it?” 

Sonata gasped. “Why do you think you should go? No one would think that about you after everything you've done for us!” 

“Oh, really?” He looked directly at Sonata. “You really think I don't hear the talk? The rumors about the 'real reason' I'm so close to you all? 'Look out for Longhaul the kiddy fiddler,' they say. Yeah, I've heard the talk, and I'm surprised no one's tried to have me arrested yet.” He turns back and stares at the ceiling. “Hell, maybe I should just pack it all in and go away, sell this place and start somewhere else.” 

Sonata tapped out a quick text when Longhaul diverted his attention back to the ceiling, and when she had finished, reached over and lightly touched his arm. “They've said stuff just as bad about us, and about Sunset. We're still there. We love you, and we want you to stay.” 

Longhaul sighed. “That's why I took this sabbatical. I really had to give this some thought, without distraction. And then,” he said, motioning to the empty glass, “I thought about it with ample distraction. I'm still thinking about it, and I still don't know what I should do. Part of me says I'd be a fool to leave, and the other part says I should.” 

“Where would you go?” 

“I could go anywhere, really. I've got enough saved to set up anywhere I choose to, and with the money I'd get from selling this place, I'd still have a decent enough cushion that I'd only need to work part-time to get some extra.” 

“Speaking for myself and the other girls,” Sonata said solemnly, “we'd miss you bunches if you left. You've always been so nice to us. Especially Dagi and Aria and myself. I don't know what would have become of us had you not taken us in that night, and I don't want to even think about it. All I know is you do more good than you give yourself credit for.” Sonata's phone buzzed, and she quickly read the 

message. “Vice-Principal Luna is on her way over--” 

“No.” Longhaul shook his head. “I can't talk to her or her sister now. I'd definitely do or say something we'd all regret.” 

“Are you sure?” Sonata asked. Longhaul nodded. “Not today at least.” 

“Okay,” Sonata sighed, getting up from the chair. “I'm gonna have her bring me back to school so she doesn't have to feel she wasted a trip out here. Could we all talk on Friday, maybe?” 

Longhaul was about to refuse, but gave it some thought. “Okay. I can do Friday. We can meet at the diner after school lets out.” 

Sonata nodded. “All right. I'll let her know.” She wrapped Longhaul in a tight hug. “You better be there and in one piece. Should I stop by tomorrow?” 

Longhaul lightly returned the hug. “Nah, I'll be okay. You just ... just worry about you for now. I promise I'll be there.” 

Sonata reluctantly released the hug, and giving one more glance to Longhaul, went back to the basement door before her own tears started flowing. 

* * *

Friday came, and Longhaul sat in a booth at the back of the Canterlot Cafe, idly picking at a basket of French fries. He really didn't want to be here, but a promise was a promise. He had made an effort to look somewhat presentable, going as far as to shave after showering, and his clothes were clean. He sipped at a soda and nibbled a fry. He really hadn't been all that hungry all week, and while he wasn't in the mood for a lot of food, he figured he could at least nibble. 

His seat gave him a good view of the parking lot, and he watched as Luna parked her car near to the building. He saw her get out, along with Sonata and Gemini. Luna spoke to the two girls for a long moment, then straightened herself up and walked into the diner. She scanned the room until she saw Longhaul and walked over to his table. 

Longhaul rose, and nodded. “Hello, Luna. How's things at the school?” 

“They've been better,” Luna replied, and sat down. Longhaul sat as well. “I've been talking with Celestia about some distressing news Miss Dusk had relayed to me a couple of days ago.” 

Longhaul knew full well what the topic of that conversation was, but decided to feign ignorance. “Nothing too critical, I hope. Although, I'm confident that whatever it is, you two will find a good solution.” He sipped his soda. 

The waitress approached the table. “I'll have what he's having,” Luna said. The waitress nodded and scribbled on her notepad. After she had left, Luna said, “I doubt it this time. I don't even think we'd considered a contingency for such a problem.” She leaned closer. “Why, Longhaul? Surely, it can't be that bad. And, we can work with you to solve it if it is.” 

“Luna ... it's not so much the issue of what's being said about me, hurtful as it is. I just feel I don't know my place in the school any more. I'm beginning to wonder if I even had a place to start with.” He picked up a fry and stared at it before popping it into his mouth. After swallowing, he continued, “I'm going to be honest, I don't feel I belong there any more. I feel like an outsider, a constant spectator, used when it's convenient for those involved, and forgotten soon after. I do what I can, sure, I make myself available for almost anything, but why should I continue to expend the effort when I can see it's not really wanted in the first place?” 

Luna sat back and sighed. “Longhaul, we've been friends from the time I started at that school, and I can honestly say that your contributions are not only appreciated, but they've done more good than you could possibly know. Did you know that for the past week, I've had a constant parade of students come to my office asking if I knew anything about where you were, and if you were okay? You are definitely not an outsider. And, the students definitely have not forgotten about you. In fact, two of them are waiting outside, very concerned and extremely worried about you.” 

Longhaul looked out the window at Sonata and Gemini waiting by Luna's car. “Did they ask to be here today?” he asked. 

“I had asked them not to come today, not knowing what your state of mind was. They insisted.” 

“I see.” He dropped his gaze to the table and sighed. “Your instincts were correct, I don't think I could handle seeing them today, at least not emotionally.” 

Luna nodded. “I understand. So, tell me truthfully, are you going to leave us?” 

“I don't know yet. I've been talking to some people, putting some feelers out, but time is working against me. I haven't driven truck professionally in lots of years, and that could limit my options as for employment. I'm also still working out just retiring, if I can afford to do so.” 

Luna looked out the window. “Are you sure you don't want to see them? I do respect your feelings, and yet I also have to consider theirs, and I know they'd be crushed if they couldn't talk to you today.” 

After a brief pause, Longhaul nodded. “Okay, they can join us. I'll pay for their food. And I've got your tab, too.” 

Luna signaled to the girls, who came rushing into the diner and immediately wrapped Longhaul in a hug, which he returned. The girls sat down, Gem near Luna and Sonata next to Longhaul. 

“So ... come to persuade me to stay, have you?” Longhaul asked when everyone was settled. 

“I still can't understand why you're thinking about leaving us,” Gem said. “I also don't know what I would do without you to talk to when I had a problem.” 

“Gem,” Longhaul said with a sigh, “there's perfectly qualified counselors at the school. Even Luna can help you along, her instincts are good and she genuinely cares about all of you. She's infinitely more qualified to help you than I could ever be.” 

“So, that's it then?” Sonata asked. “It sounds like you've definitely made your mind up to go.” 

Longhaul pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed. “I haven't been able to decide anything, and that's what's really upsetting me. I don't want to act rashly and make a bad decision. That's why I took this time, so could try to get my thoughts clear. At the moment, my thoughts are telling me that maybe I don't want to continue as a bus driver anymore – face it, the hours aren't all that great and they're starting to take a toll on this old man. But, then I look at what do if I do should I decide to leave? Do I have enough to retire? Will I need to get another driving job? Do I stay here, or go to another town? There's just so much to consider that I can't come to a clear decision.” 

“Well, if you don't want to drive any more, why don't you become a counselor? Lots of the other kids come to you with their troubles now, it would seem the logical step,” Sonata suggested, with Luna and Gem nodding in agreement. 

“Sonata, that's a great idea ... but, the main reason they come to me now is because I'm not a figure of authority. They know I'm not going to pass judgment on them, I'm not going to punish them, I'm not going to report them to the authorities, which I believe in certain cases counselors are bound by law to do ... I just give advice and they take or leave it as they see fit. That all would change if I made it official.” He flashed a wan smile. “Don't think I hadn't considered it, though, Sonata, it as a good idea, but not really for me.” 

Silence reigned for a while, the only sound being the background noise of the diner, punctuated by the occasional slurp of a soda. Lune broke the silence by asking, “Longhaul, do I have your word that you will attempt no drastic actions? The way Sonata described how she found you that day has caused us great concern.” 

Longhaul nodded. “You have my word. I don't think I'd have the energy to try anything anyway.” 

“Not very reassuring, but I will accept it. And you will not just walk away unannounced, either, will you?” 

“No. Whatever I decide will be announced, either to you or Celestia. I promise that,too.” Luna visibly sighed with relief. “How much more time would you like to decide?” she asked. 

“Give me another week. Some things are becoming clearer and I should have some more information by then,” Longhaul said. 

Luna nodded. “Very well, then. I think perhaps we should let you continue with your pondering. Just remember, you are to call immediately if you should need anything, even if it's an ear to listen to you discuss things, okay?” 

“Okay,” Longhaul replied. “And, thank you.” 

“Girls, let's leave Longhaul for now. I'm sure he'll be in contact soon,” Luna said pointedly to Gem and Sonata. The three rose from their seats and began to walk out of the diner, Gem and Sonata casting a sad, worried look back at their friend. Longhaul watched them leave, and after a moment, collected the guest checks and headed to the register. 

* * *

Monday morning dawned bright and slightly cooler than usual for this time of year. The bright yellow school bus trundled down the road, signaling the beginning of yet another week. Gem stood anxiously, wondering who would be driving today. For the past couple of weeks, she had seen a progression of substitute drivers, all of them doing their best to complete a route a certain driver had memorized so well he could do it in his sleep. 

The bus stopped, and the door opened. Gem recognized the familiar Stetson atop the driver's head. She smiled broadly. “Longhaul! You're back! Thank goodness, I was hoping to see you again!” she said, giving her friend a hug. 

Longhaul gave a half-hearted hug in return. “Hi Gem, it's good to see you again, too.” His voice sounded flat, not the usual way he had sounded for the past few years. 

Gem took her usual seat and asked, “Is everything okay? You still seem out of sorts.” 

Longhaul closed the doors. “Nope. Everything's fine.” He tried a reassuring smile, that looked more sad than anything else. 

“Okay, if you say so ... “ The rest of the ride went in silence, with the occasional student welcoming Longhaul back on his route. 

At the school, Principal Celestia was working her way through the usual weekly paperwork when there was a knock on her door. “Come in,” she said, and Longhaul entered the office. “Good morning,” he said, “doing the usual Monday routine, I see.” 

Celestia nods. “Yes, unfortunately that will never change, but it can wait. What can I do for you?” she asked, pushing the papers aside. 

“Well, I'm afraid I'm about to add to your usual hassles.” He placed an envelope on her desk. “This is my intention to retire at the end of this school year, effective at the end of the last day of school.”

* * *

The news that Longhaul would retire at the end of the school year spread like wildfire throughout the school that day. The entire student body all reacted with a mix of shock, sadness, and in some cases, regret. But nobody was affected more than the eight girls whose lives had been affected by him the most. Gem had her life saved by him when he personally intervened in her attempted suicide, Raven had been inspired to become a better person after spending an entire Saturday afternoon cleaning his bus, the Dazzlings had been nursed back to health after the Battle, Sunset had his assistance in cleaning up the school after her own magical mishap, while Emerald and Twilight both had been reassured that being an outsider wasn’t a bad thing, when they’d transferred from CPA. 

It was a sad, despondent group of girls that went to Canterlot Cafe after school that day. The bus ride had, once again, been spent in silence. The group took their places at their usual table by the window, but ordered nothing. 

“I just can’t believe it,” Gem said at last, looking around at the group. “I know we’re leaving this year... but I hadn’t expected that he would follow us. It seems... it seems...” 

“Too soon?” Raven guessed, as Gem nodded. 

“It’s a pretty rotten situation,” Sunset agreed. “He’s been so despondent the last few weeks... and when Sonata told us all what she’d found when she went over there...” She trailed off. 

“I want to find out which kids said those things about him,” Aria said, “And knock some sense into them.” 

“That won’t help, Aria,” Adagio said. “Besides, what’s done is done. Half the school petitioned Miss Luna to try to get him to change his mind, and she said no. When they went to him directly, he still didn’t budge.” 

“I just wish it wasn’t ending like this,” Sonata said sadly. “It’s not fair. And we can’t do anything to stop it.” 

“No, we can’t,” Gem agreed. “But we can make the most of the time we still have with him. Let him know we love and appreciate him.” She placed a hand in the center of the table, and everyone stacked their own hand atop hers. “Break!” they said at once. 

* * *

Months went by. The snows of winter moved slowly into spring, and each day went like it always had, with a ride from Longhaul at the start and end of every school day. And though the girls tried to be positive, they all knew they were fighting a losing battle. Everything they tried to cheer him up never seemed to stick. 

At long last, the final day of school arrived. The day was warm, and Gem wore a plain white dress with matching pantyhose and tennis shoes as she waited for the bus to come. The seniors were meant to dress nicely, since they would be graduating the next week. All that was left were their remaining finals, and that would be that. 

The bus trundled down the street in time, and Gem stepped on. “Hi Longhaul,” she said, smiling a little. “It’s good to see you.” Longhaul simply touched his Stetson, and nodded, but otherwise gave no reply. 

When the bus stopped in front of CHS for the last time, the eight girls all said goodbye with the promise to see him at the end of the day, for what they all knew would be the last ride. 

The students gathered in the gymnasium that morning for a last assembly. Principal Celestia stepped up to the mic, and spoke: “Students, faculty, and staff, I welcome you to this final day of the 2015-2016 school year. As I’m sure you all know, our graduating class has seen its fair share of... well, magical mishaps. No offense,” she added, glancing to the eight girls who sat in the front row. 

“NONE TAKEN!” chorused Gem, Raven, Sunset, the Dazzlings, Emerald, and Twilight all at once. 

As everyone laughed, Vice Principal Luna continued. “Nevertheless, while the last day of school is both a joyful time, it is also a solemn one. There are some students who, sadly, did not live to see this day.” There was a pause as every head in the room turned to the empty seat in the third row, where a magician’s cloak and hat sat. “And of course, for our seniors, it is a time of reflection. The friends they have made and the memories they have shared will last a lifetime, even while their time in these halls grows ever shorter. Before we dismiss you all however, we have one last request: as you all know, our faithful bus driver Longhaul will end his long tenure of service with us today. While we do not know his plans for the future, we ask that all of you, especially the senior class, pay your respects to him if you have not done so already. Otherwise, finish strong today, students. You have been given the tools to succeed, you must now make use of them.” Then the bell rang, and everyone filed out of the gym. 

* * *

Gem had always been keenly aware of time. But even for her, there was something almost electric about the last hour of the last day of her last year of high school. With twenty minutes to go before the final bell, she filled in the last bubble on her answer sheet and handed it and her copy of the test to Mrs. Harshwhinny, who took it. Then she sat down and opened a book as she waited for the bell to ring. 

By the time she got to the end of the chapter, a loud "BRRIIING" cut through the silence of the classroom, and then there was a mad rush to the door as the students all wanted to be the first out of the room. Gem and Raven waited for a little bit for the furor to die down, then entered the madness of the hallway. 

Students slammed their locker doors shut with a sense of finality, particularly for the seniors. They ran through the doors of the school, whooping and hollering and promising to see each other over the summer. As they boarded the buses for the last time, the teachers and administrators stood in front of the entrance and waved goodbye. 

As Longhaul's bus pulled up in front of Gem's stop for the last time, Gem rose from her seat and squeezed Longhaul tight around the middle, crying silently into his shoulder. 

Finally she looked up, her eyes red. "I'll miss you," she said finally, taking his hand in hers. "You're the best bus driver in the entire world... And no one will ever be able to replace you." 

She took out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it, then handed it to him. "If you ever need anything, call me. Wherever I am, I will come back for you. I promise." Finally, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and walked down the steps.

* * *

Longhaul was able to wait until the final student had disembarked from the bus before his own tears started to flow. He knew the emotions ran too deep, especially among those he had grown to call friends, to be able to say more to them than he did. He had to watch in silence as they all said their goodbyes and moved along with their lives, whether to college for the graduating seniors or preparing for another year at Canterlot High for the rest. Another year, he thought, and this time it will be without me. He took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to control the flow of tears, all the while making the slow drive back to the school. 

Celestia and Luna were waiting at the entrance when Longhaul pulled up and set the brakes. He gathered his personal belongings, what few remained from the frenzy of packing over the last week and a half, and after removing the key from the ignition, took the final steps from the bus. He mustered a sad smile. “Come to see me off, or just making sure I'm not stealing school property?” he joked. 

“We couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye, after all of the years you've put in here. That, and there's some final paperwork we need to complete before you go. Let's go to my office,” Celestia said, her voice slightly quavering. She still hadn't fully recovered from the shock that Longhaul had given her the day he dropped his retirement notice on her desk. Luna remained fairly stoic, knowing that if he thought it was for the best, and he had given it as much thought as he said he had, then it was best to let him continue on. However, as they walked through the main entrance doors and down the cavernous hallways, she flashed back to a similar walk she and Longhaul had made many years earlier. 

* * *

Luna hurried up to the main entrance of Canterlot High, wearing her best blue skirt with matching blazer, and a lavender blouse with silk scarf neatly tied around her neck. Today was orientation day, two days before the official start of school and the day before the new crop of freshmen reported to learn their way around and also learn the way things worked in high school as opposed to the junior high they were so used to. 

Luna stood in the atrium, looking around at the trophy case, and the maze of hallways leading who- knew-where. She was confused as to which way she should go and was just about to reach into her purse and get a coin to flip when an older-looking man in a battered Stetson approached. “Morning, ma'am, you appear lost. May I assist you today?” he asked, a smile on his face. 

She sighed. “Oh, you're a lifesaver. I need to find Principal Celestia's office, it's my first day here.” She offered a hand. “I'm Luna, the new vice-principal.” 

“Very nice to meet you, Miss Luna. I'm Longhaul, I'm one of the bus drivers. Come with me, I'll take you to the boss-lady's office.” Luna walked next to him as he pointed out various things along the way – naming the different specialty classrooms; pointing out the cafeteria and music lab; showing her the new floor in the gymnasium, with the Wondercolts logo at center court. 

Along the way, he asked, “So, where are you transferring in from?” 

Luna shivered. “I was a guidance counselor at Moon Academy. It didn't feel so much like an assignment but a punishment.” 

Longhaul winced in sympathy. “I've heard some bad stories about that place. I'm guessing they were true, from the tone of your voice. How long were you there?” 

“Four years, but it felt like a thousand,” Luna said wryly. “I was so happy when my transfer was approved to come here.” 

Longhaul chuckled. “How time drags when you're not having fun. Well, after your time there, this place should seem like a veritable vacation. There's a bunch of good kids here, some troublemakers as anywhere I guess, but Principal Celestia gets them reined in quickly. Overall, nothing exciting ever really happens around here.” 

The two stopped in front of Celestia's office. Longhaul knocked on the door. “Come in,” Celestia said from inside. Opening the door, Longhaul removes his hat. “I found her wandering around in the halls. She seems nice, I recommend we keep her,” he said in a jestful manner. 

Celestia walked around from behind the desk and embraced Luna. “Welcome to Canterlot High, sister.” Luna returned the hug and grinned at Longhaul, who was standing there looking stunned. Sisters? Celestia never mentioned a sister before, he thought. 

“Principal Celestia,” Longhaul said after a moment, “I can see everything's under control here so I'll take my leave now...” 

“Oh yes, thank you Longhaul. And I told you, please call me Celestia whenever there's no students present.” Celestia smiled. “One more inspection of the buses?” 

Longhaul nodded. “Just making sure everything is ready for opening day.” He mimed tipping his hat as he left the office. “Have a good day, Celestia ... Miss Luna.” He left the office and closed the door. 

“Longhaul is a good fellow,” Celestia said, “and always willing to lend a hand. Don't be shy about asking him for assistance if you need it.” Luna nodded, and the two sisters began discussing school business. 

* * *

Longhaul shook his aching wrist, still clutching a pen in his hand. “Y'know, I don't think I filled out this much paperwork when you hired me,” he said. 

Celestia rifled through the stack. “They do this to make sure you did your fair share of it before you left.” She looked over individual sheets. “Okay, we have assignment of pension fund, receipt for school-issued property, return of keys, exit interview, so that leaves one more to go.” She pushed a sheet of paper across the desk to Longhaul. “This is the voluntary separation form, stating that you are leaving your employment of your own free will, and were not coerced into doing so by any other staff member or administrator. Once you sign that, your retirement is official.” 

Longhaul sighed. This was truly it. Hesitantly, he placed the pen at the line and signed the paper. He placed the pen on the desk and slid his chair back. Standing up, he looked at the two sisters, one of whom was barely able to contain her sadness. “Luna, Celestia ... you've done a lot for me over my time here, and I cannot thank you both enough for your kindness and dedication. I will miss you both terribly.” 

Luna wrapped Longhaul in a tight hug and began to weep softly. She was soon joined by Celestia, and the three stood for the longest time in the tiny office, just hugging and trying to staunch the flow of tears. 

“You will be at graduation, right?” Luna asked when she was finally able to speak again. Longhaul looked between the two. “You still want me there?” he asked, somewhat surprised. 

Celestia nodded. “We think it would be good for you and them. One more piece of closure for everyone.” 

“Okay, then I will be there,” Longhaul said. The three walked down the halls one last time. After one more embrace, Longhaul pushed open the doors and stepped out into the late afternoon sun, walking to his car, not looking back lest he break down once again. 

* * *

Turning the piece of paper in his hands, Longhaul hesitated once again. He didn't know quite what to say, but he knew he needed to make that call. Before he lost his nerve again, he punched in the numbers on his phone. The phone didn't ring on the other end, but instead went straight to voice mail. Probably doesn't recognize my number, he thought. He waited for the greeting to stop, then began to speak: 

“Hi, it's Longhaul. I just wanted to let you know that I will be at graduation, so if you still want to see me, I'll be hanging around near the back of the seating area. I also wanted to know if you still needed a driver for that road trip you had planned with your friends. I talked to a friend that has a luxury motorcoach he's willing to let us use free of charge. Um, call me back when you get this message. Thanks.” 

He hung up the phone and sat in his recliner. There was still so many things to think about. But, he thought to himself, not now. He sat back and turned on the stereo, and let the [music](http://bit.ly/2fABJhM) speak for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longhaul: "I was in a very bad place when this story idea came about. I essentially felt like the character did – useless, unwanted unless someone needed a favor, then cast aside once the favor was done. I felt I had no real reason for being a part of anything Christa was writing, that she could do it just as well without any input from me. The first part of this story was a catharsis, a way to get those feelings out of my head and, hopefully, make myself feel better. The second part was Christa’s response, which made me feel slightly better about my role in the storytelling, and the third part was the closure. I kept Longhaul retired only because he had no real place in anything we would be doing once the girls graduated from CHS, and it freed me up to take Longhaul in a different direction."


	15. A Friend For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem and the girls graduate CHS.

“Hi, it's Longhaul. I just wanted to let you know that I will be at graduation, so if you still want to see me, I'll be hanging around near the back of the seating area. I also wanted to know if you still needed a driver for that road trip you had planned with your friends. I talked to a friend that has a luxury motorcoach he's willing to let us use free of charge. Um, call me back when you get this message. Thanks.”

Gem had actually been eating dinner when her phone, left on the charger in her room, rang. After dinner she went upstairs and played back Longhaul's message. Thinking quickly, she picked up her phone and calls Longhaul's number, after adding it to her contacts. "Hello Longhaul! I'm looking forward to seeing you again, and we absolutely still need a driver. I can't imagine having anyone else! I'll see you next week. Bye for now!"

* * *

The week before graduation was an incredibly busy one. Gem and Raven were working on wedding preparations with Adagio's assistance, while also working on preparing for the graduation itself, and all the pre-graduation events that come with it, such as the senior barbecue and graduation practice.

The senior barbecue was held on the athletic fields. The seniors were served a variety of snacks and drinks, and they were allowed to eat as much as they wished and play whatever games they felt like, or sit on the bleachers and hang out. Not desiring to spend an afternoon getting sweaty while attempting to play flag football, the Rubies gathered together on the bleachers instead. The day was surprisingly cloudy and slightly chilly for May, meaning they were spared having to wear sunblock and sunglasses.

"We've been to our fair share of graduations," Adagio said as she munched on a sandwich. "But this time we aren't hypnotising anybody."

"It feels strange to think that we won't be coming back next year," Gem said, sipping from a milk bottle. "But it's true. By the time school starts next year, we'll all be living in that Manehattan apartment Raven found."

"This is the first time I've ever graduated from anything," Sunset added. "There is technically a ceremony at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, but... Well, I didn't go to that one, as you all know." She smirked.

"I'm just glad we're here instead of Crystal Prep," Twilight said, while Emerald bit into a quesadilla she was pointedly avoiding. She came up for air briefly to say, "No kidding, Sparks. That shindig would've been as dull as dishwater."

Gem wiped her face of melted cheese and spittle. "We've all come from different backgrounds, but here we are, united as Wondercolts. I'm very proud of us!"

"Us too," chorused the other seven, and they watched as the senior jocks lined up for one last game of football as students.

Aria leaned back a bit and looked skyward. “When I think of everything we've been through, both together and as a group, I'm surprised we even got this far. And now, here we are, getting ready to actually leave the confines of high school and head out into the world. And even though it still feels wonderful to have all this, I still feel … like there's something missing.”

"What could that be?" Emerald asks, glancing at her. "We have each other, we have a place to live, we have magic... what more do you need?"

"Maybe it's tacos!" Sonata suggests.

"No, I don't think it's tacos," Raven says, giggling despite herself.

“Okay, maybe not a something,” Aria said, giving Sonata a playful swat, “but think about it. Through everything we've been through, there's been one constant that's been with us, and now it's not here.” She gazed at the others. “You all know what I'm talking about … or have you forgotten already?”

Everyone thinks of a certain beloved bus driver. "It's Longhaul, isn't it?" Gem says. "But remember, we're seeing him next week...

“Yeah, I know,” Aria said, “ and truth be told, I was one of those that thought those bad things about him when I first met him. But, once I got to talk to him, I realized what a good person he really was. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I wish we could have done something for him, just as a way to say thanks.”

Adagio nods. “I remember how you felt that night, Aria. I'm glad you two were able to work things out.”

Twilight looks thoughtful. “Maybe it's not too late. We could always get him a little something, give it to him at graduation.”

Gem nods, "I think that's a wonderful idea... but what do we give him? A thank you card seems a little…  well, small. Unless we made it ourselves. Or perhaps a photo book?"

The group sat and thought about this. After a while, it was decided to make him a scrapbook, much like they did for Gem's birthday, and present it to him at graduation.

So with that in mind, the girls got to work. Smartphones in hand, they took pictures of anything and everything they could think of, from the school grounds to the main building, to the interior of a schoolbus, and eventually, all around the town itself.

* * *

At long last, the day had come. It was only afternoon, but the arena where the ceremony was to be held was filling with cars as parents, students, and school staff all turned up. The day was hot and muggy, and at the entrance, someone was handing out bottles of water. Inside the coolness of the main building, the seniors were having their photos taken, then being given their caps and gowns to put on. Gem and the other girls congregated near a table, waiting for any sign of a certain ex-bus driver.

“Do you see him yet?” Sonata asked, scanning the crowd.

“He said he'd be more toward the back, so focus there for now,” Gem said.

Raven looked around and stopped. “I think I found him!” she said, “I didn't recognize him all dressed up and without his hat, and … hey Gem, isn't that your dad he's talking to?”

Gem and the others looked, and sure enough, there was Longhaul, speaking with Azul Shadow. The two were having a lively chat, it appeared.

Gem gasped, "He actually came! I'm surprised Mother let him out of the house!" She looked to the girls. "Shall we give him the book now, or wait until they're done talking?"

“I say no time like the present,” Adagio said, “and besides, you get the added bonus of seeing your father.” The others nodded in agreement.

The group approached slowly, hearing Longhaul and Azul laughing. “Ah, here's the guests of honor now,” Longhaul said, smiling. “It's good to see all of you again.”

Azul also beamed. “Gem, you look so lovely today … you have no way to know how very proud I am of you.” Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Gem smiled back and embraced her father, kissing his cheek. "Maybe not, but I think I'm getting a few clues," she says, before turning to Longhaul. "We have something for you," she says. "From all of us." Then she and Raven carry over a giftwrapped box, with a tag. "To Longhaul, from your friends at CHS."

Longhaul was shocked. “For me? Why – never mind, it's a very nice thing to do, thank you all!” He opened the box and removed the photo album. As he flipped through the pages, his eyes got misty and at the final picture, he couldn't hold back any more. He sniffled loudly, and wiped at his eyes. “And this,” he said to Azul with a cracked voice, “is why I say your daughter is one of the best people it's ever been my privilege to meet. And her friends are pretty top-notch, too. Thank you all for this, I will treasure it forever.”

The girls hug Longhaul tightly, creating a hug-pile. "You're welcome," Gem says, nuzzling him.

* * *

The hours ticked by. The group stood talking as long as they could until eventually, it was time for the seniors to take their seats in front of the stage, where the principals, Superintendent Tirek, and the class valedictorian all stood, waiting to speak.

Principal Celestia went first. "Staff, students, parents, and friends, welcome to the graduation ceremonies for the Canterlot High School class of 2016! The students gathered here this evening are some of the brightest stars CHS has ever seen, and while we will miss them dearly, we also know that they will go on to create a brighter world for all of us."

Vice Principal Luna went next. "What follows is the agenda for this evening: following the end of our remarks," she gestured to herself and Celestia, "we shall have statements from Superintendent Tirek and the class valedictorian. After that, we shall call up each student in alphabetical order to receive their diploma, and have their photo taken. Following that are concluding remarks. Refreshments will be provided in the main atrium following the ceremony. Thank you all for coming this evening, we wish our seniors the very best in their future endeavors." She stepped back, allowing Superintendent Tirek (who was as big and imposing as ever) to go next. Polite applause rang out from the students, remembering all too well how his meddling almost ruined the atmosphere that Canterlot High was known for. He stepped to the podium and cleared his throat.

“Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, distinguished guests, and graduating class. A long, hard road in your life is fast drawing to a close. For the past thirteen years, from kindergarten to today, you have been challenged, both mentally and physically, you have been pushed to your limits and encouraged to exceed them at every opportunity. Despite the extra challenges you have had to face over the past four years, every one of you has persevered, even become stronger in mind and spirit, and in a few cases, had new pathways opened to you to explore.

“Some of you are heading off to further your educations, some of you will be entering the military, and the remainder will be entering the working world. You are leaving the shelter of familiarity and are striking out into uncharted territories. And, as you go forth into the world, I encourage each one of you to remember the spirit that brought you to this moment, and use it to become the best person you can possibly become. Thank you, and to the graduating class, congratulations!” There was more applause as Tirek gathered his notes and returned to his seat.

Sunset got up to speak. She had no notes, just the wisdom and experience gained from four years of something that made the School of Gifted Unicorns look like Sunday school. "When I first came to Canterlot High, I was, to be frank, a witch with a capital b. I was an entitled, wanna-be princess who thought she could get ahead in life by pushing everyone else down. Then something happened to me. After a traumatic experience, I could have been left alone with my sins, and at the time, I thought I deserved to be. But then someone extended to me the hand of friendship. She didn't have to do that, but she did, and that simple act put me on the path I am now. It led me to this night, to this place, to this stage. I stand before you a changed person, inside and out." 

She paused to take a sip of water. "That same friend of mine said to me last week, "We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be." And she was right. Remembering the person that I used to be made me realize I didn't want to be her anymore, so I let myself change. The same is true of so many of my friends, and all of us here. When we started, we were a divided school. We hung out with our groups, and didn't cross-pollinate. But someone else came and changed us all, brought us together, and here we are now. We are Wondercolts, united forever. And we should be proud. I am proud of how far I've come, and I am proud of how far we've all come. We've come far, and we still have farther to go. But as long as we remember where we started... we're never far from home. Thank you, everyone." She sat back down among her friends, trying not to cry. They hugged her anyway.

Principal Celestia stepped to the podium, joined by Vice-Principal Luna. “We will now hand out the diplomas. Students, when we call your name, please step to the stage. Parents, this is your opportunity to take pictures of your children receiving their diplomas. We do ask that you only step forward when your child's name is called to avoid congestion at the base of the stage, and please hold your applause until the very end.”

As each name was called, the students marched up to the stage, posed for their pictures while holding their diploma, and a few did celebratory waves to the audience as they headed back to their seats. Gem and the others were surprised to see Longhaul up front for each of them, snapping pictures as they shook hands with Celestia and Luna. Applause rang out as the last diploma of the day was awarded.

Vice Principal Luna stepped up to provide closing remarks. "The time has finally come. The diplomas have been awarded, the honors noted, the speeches given. With these students, we can do no more. The men and women here this evening may no longer be students of Canterlot High, but they will always be Wondercolts, now and forever. Seniors, we now release you." She spread her arms out wide.

"Goodnight, and good luck to all of you." The room applauded, and the seniors all tossed their caps, sending them high into the air.

* * *

The night was a bittersweet one for all concerned. A party was held at Shadowfall, with Gem, her friends, Longhaul, and Azul all in attendance. But after a long night of celebration, only father and daughter remained. They sat together in the sitting room, nursing their favorite drinks.

Gem smiled at Azul, having long since removed her gown for something a little more casual, deliberately emphasizing her curves. "Tonight's been such an emotional evening..." she says, lifting her teacup to her lips and sipping gently. "Worth it though. Two days from now, the girls and I will board a bus and we'll go on a cross-country roadtrip. After that, Manehattan, and from there... who knows?"

Azul nodded. “It's a big, uncertain future, but knowing your knack for turning a disadvantage into an advantage, I have no doubt that you'll do fine. And, as always, I am wiling to provide any help that I can.” He sipped his drink. “On that subject, I was speaking to that nice Mister Longhaul about your little trip. I admit, I was a bit leery of letting you go with this fellow, but after seeing how high in regard you hold him, and watching the other students gather around to say their goodbyes, and of course after our conversation, I feel very confident leaving you in his charge. Also, as a graduation present to you and your beloved Raven, I will be bankrolling this entire excursion, from the hotels to the spending money, even down to the last drop of fuel for that bus. I do believe, after all of the stress and whatnot you've faced in the past four years, you deserve a nice vacation with your friends.”

Gem gasped and hugged him tight again, "Oh thank you... I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!"

Azul wrapped his arms tightly around Gem. “Nothing's too good for my daughter. It's the least I can do for now. And, if you need help in Manehattan, you be sure to let me know, okay?”

"Of course," she promises, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm glad you came tonight... I was worried she wouldn't let you. After... well, you know." She gulps. "And with Carrie planning the debut, she'll be even less pleased." She shakes her head.

“First of all,” Azul said with a stern note to his voice, “no one gives me permission to do what I want to do. I asked her if she wanted to accompany me, and she refused. She's still nursing her own little vendetta for whatever reason, and if she wants to wallow in that sort of thing, so be it.” He downs more of his drink. “Second of all, no matter what, I wouldn't have dreamed of missing your big day today. I can't wait until I can see you graduating from college. I also think your cousin's correct, it is time we shook up the upper crust a bit in ol' Trottingham.”

"I agree," Gem decides. "I mean... just look at me! They'll never believe it, but the evidence will be right there in front of them." She giggles and claps her hands like a joyful little schoolgirl. As she does so, the grandfather clock strikes 11. "Oh goodness, is it that late already? Where are you staying? I can drive you there if you wish."

Azul waves his hand. “No need, I have transport arranged. I'm actually flying back to Trottingham tonight, there's an important vote on the council tomorrow. I am glad we got to spend some time together tonight.” Azul perks as he hears a car horn outside. “I arranged for them to be here at this time, if it was going to be earlier I would have called them.” He gives Gem a kiss and a tight hug. “I expect lots of postcards from your trip. And always remember, I love you with all of my heart and I'm extremely proud of you.”

"I love you too Father," Gem says with a smile, kissing and hugging back. "Have a good flight." Azul sees himself out, and after watching him leave, Gem goes upstairs and gets ready for bed, her mind still reeling with the day's events. She falls asleep pretty quickly, dreaming only of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one still manages to make me tear up. Everything, from Sunset going from feared bully to class valedictorian, to the girls' gift to Longhaul, is a beautiful closure to their high school days. Honestly, we could have ended things right there, but I had no intention of doing so.


End file.
